SHDW Fall
by CdrHawkeye
Summary: Introduction of a new team in the RWBY universe and the trial the leader goes through. Rated M for lemon down the line. Chapters hopefully updated daily. Sequel now being uploaded, In Shadows Wake.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1 Origins of the First Day

His alarm was ringing as loud as it could, and he was content just letting it continue ringing as long as it meant he could stay in bed. The rest of his team was moving around him and again he was fine just staying in bed, that was until he heard the one voice he could never say no to. "Come on Dante if you don't get up now we will be late for our first day of class." He rolled over and saw his sister looking down at him. She was not his real sister, but he loved her that way the same. She was a faunus that his parents had found alone and scared. They brought her back with them after a mission they had been sent out on. She had little fox ears and red hair to go with them, just like her animal counterpart. It did not take long for Dante to accept the young faunus, they around the same age, her being 3 and him 4. She did not seem to remember much other than her name, which was Nala. Dante's parents decided on a different name they called her Wynne. The name never stuck with Dante he always called her by Nala, and as they grew he was the only one she let call her by that name.

"Yeah I'm working on it Nala." Dante says sitting up in his bed kicking his blanket off and swinging his legs out and planting his feet on the ground. His other three teammates were already dressed and ready to leave for their first class. As he watched them gather the stuff they would need throughout the day his thoughts were on his meeting with the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin was his name and he had come to find Dante at his favorite place to sit and think. Dante knew he was too young to be in the bar, but he had saved the owner from some thugs and he thanked him by letting him have his own table and free drinks for life. Dante was at his table drinking tea when a older man with silver hair and glasses sat down. He had a mug of something hot in his hand, but Dante never looked up from his book. "This is a private table." Dante said turning the page in his book.

"I am aware of this Dante." The old man said putting his mug down. This caught Dante off-guard, as he was one to not give out his name to just everyone. He closed his book and placed it on the table.

"You know my name?" He asks looking at the man and reaching for his weapon by his side.

"That won't be needed, I'm headmaster Ozpin from Beacon Academy and I am here just to talk with you." He said placing his hands on the table and folding them. "I hear you and your team are, how should I say this, moving up." He started not looking away from Dante for a second. "Now I have no problem with that seeing as you have not hurt anyone who has not deserved it." As Ozpin finished speaking he took a sip of his drink.

"You see, all of us in our team, Serene, Helena, my sister and I have no where to go at night, no home, no bed nothing. We are trying to live our lives as honest as we can." Dante said taking a defensive stance in the conversation.

"And I completely understand that, which brings me to why I am here. I would like you and your team to come to Beacon and train to be future hunters." Dante looked at him with a confused expression. "I think, with the right training the four of you could make very good hunters." Ozpin picks up his mug and takes another sip. The two just sat there and looked at each other for a few minutes. Dante was thinking and trying to decide on what to say.

"Even if I were to say yes, and that's not saying I will, why us over everyone else who has been trying to get into your academy?" Dante asks taking a sip of his own tea.

"Why don't you let me worry about that." Was all Ozpin had to say on the matter, looking over the top of his mug.

"If I say yes I want to lay some ground rules first." Dante says putting his now empty cup at the end of the desk. "I have read up on your little academy and know the test you put people through just to get in, we will not be taking that test, remember you came to use. Second we come in as a team and we stay as a team. Finally if anyone gives my sister a rough time for being a faunus they will have me to deal with." Dante had figured Ozpin would not agree to his terms, but that meeting was over 2 weeks ago and here him and his team were starting with the first day of classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Class

Dante was finally up and moving by the time the rest of the team was ready to go out the door. Serene Sol, the last teammate they had picked up was dressed in her normal purple tank top, dark blue vest, fingerless gloves and black pants, with her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Helena Black the third member of the team dressed more feminine than her teammates. She wore a knee length black skirt and her black socks came up to match. She wore a long sleeve red silk shirt which showed off her shoulders. A necklace lay on top, it was of a butterfly, a gift from her mother. Her short blonde hair covered most of her face. Wynne Faine dressed a lot like her older brother who she looked up to. She wore long black baggy dress pants and boots a white dress shirt and a tie. She kept her hair pulled back with a bow letting her fox ears show. Dante wore much the same, the main difference being no tie a dress vest and long black coat to top it off. By the time he was ready they were already late to their first class. His three teammates were trying to rush, but Dante was taking his time, he was not much interested in classes and texts just happy he finally had a steady roof over his head in years. By the time the team made it to the class Professor Port had already started. As the four stumbled in Port stopped talking and all eyes were on them. Dante had no problem walking by his teammates hands in his pockets and taking a seat but before he could Port started talking.

"Ah you must be the new team who will be joining us." Port said stopping Dante from walking any farther into the class. "Why don't you introduce yourselves." All Dante could do was roll his eyes, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"I'm Dante." He turned to Port. "Good enough?" He asked walking towards an empty seat. Wynne stepped up and started to talk before Port could say anything.

"Hi I'm Wynne and please excuse my brother there. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said with a smile and followed her brother to the row he picked out. The other two introduced themselves and moved to sit with the rest of the team. Dante had picked four empty seats near another group of students who had not taken their eyes off of the team since they walked in. The girl farthest from him started to speak.

"Hi I hear your new, so are we I'm Ruby." Then the girl started pointing at the others in her row. "This is Yang, Weiss, and Blake and we are team RWBY." She said ending her speech with a smile not even Dante could look past. He extended his hand but only to the girl sitting right next to him, which happened to be Blake.

"Nice to meet you, we are team SHDW." Blake had no idea how to react, Dante's hand was still in front of her and he was looking right at her almost like he was looking into her soul. Blake slowly reached out and took his hand, Dante let a smile come across his face as he shook her hand releasing it and putting his hand back in his pocket. Blake was lost, she could only stare at Dante who was now talking with his sister, who was apparently yelling at him for being rude. Blake lost track of time just watching the two talking back and forth like they were real brother and sister. Blake could tell that Dante really cared for the faunus he called a sister. As cold as he was it was almost like he had no hate whatever in his body, and that made Blake smile. The next thing the group knew it was time to leave and with only one class today they could do what they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Teams Meet

The group made their way to the cafeteria after the class had ended with team RWBY not too far behind. Dante and Wynne were busy talking about what to eat for lunch to notice Serene and Helena had fallen back and started talking with Ruby's team. The teams has finally made it and picked out their lunch and team SHDW headed to an empty table. Without missing a beat team RWBY sat down opposite them. "Must we sit with the?" The one dressed in white said, Dante thought and recalled her name was Weiss.

"Yes I like them and so should you." This was Ruby the one dressed in red.

"Yeah, and they dress really cool." And finally Yang. Dante looked up from his mean to the person sitting across from him. Blake it was, and she had not said a thing since leaving the classroom.

"You know." He started putting his sandwich down. "I have no problem with you staring at me, but if you keep it up I'm gonna start staring back and you won't like where I look." Dante said cracking a smile. At this point Blake snapped out of her daze she had been in since she first lay eyes on him.

"Sorry." Was all she said before putting her attention to her food.

"It's no problem at all. Just wanted to see if you were in there." He said looking her up and down trying to judge the way she acted.

"Don't worry about Blake, she likes to keep to herself." Yang said throwing her arm around the girl next to her. Dante looked at the rest of the table only to see his sister and Ruby talking and the other two talking with Weiss.

"It's no bother she just seemed like she wanted to ask me something." He said returning to his lunch. It did not take long before his suspicion to be confirmed.

"I do have something to ask you." She said looking up from her food and right into his eyes.

"Go right ahead." He said matching her gaze and not looking away.

"You say Wynne is your sister, but she is a faunus and you are human which means she can't be, so why do you treat her like it." She asked almost looking angry with him. Neither one of them noticed the whole table was now looking at them, waiting for his response.

"That one is easy to answer." Dante said crossing his hands and resting his chin on his thumbs. "Because she is my sister." He took a few seconds before he continued. "She has been with my for so long that my only memories from when I was a child she is a part of. And I don't care what anyone has to say I love her just the same faunus or not." Blake never looked away from him trying to read if he was telling the truth and she could tell he was.

"Most humans see faunus as little more than animals." She said trying to back him into a corner.

"Yes but when you live with one since you were 4 you see them in a different light. Faunus are at their core human just like the rest of us." He says putting his arm around his little sister sitting next to him. "And that's how I have always seen Nala, as my sister not as anything else, she needed me and I will never turn her away no matter what happens." Wynne smiles as Dante finishes his little speech and he leans down and kisses her on the forehead. Her fox ears twitch and then Dante lets her go and she goes back to eating. Blake reaches her hand out to Dante and just for a second he looks confused. He follows suit and extends his hand which Blake takes and they shake for a second time.

"Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet you." She says with a smile. One of the few times her teammates have seen.

"Dante Faine, and the pleasure is all mine."

"Wait." Ruby said from the side of yang looking confused. "Did you call her Nala? I thought her name was Wynne."

"My real name is Nala, but he is the only one allowed to call me that, when our parents found me the gave me the name Wynne." Wynne said with a mouthful of food.

"Nice to meet you all, for real this time." Ruby says smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N I decided no updates on Sunday, this chapter and the next are pretty long sorry about that_**

Ch. 4 Sparing

The next day there were no classes and somehow Dante was up before the rest of his team. He dressed and grabbed Requiem, his twin swords, and headed for the gym to get some practice in. It had been awhile since he had been in a fight and thought he needed to feel the thrill of battle again, even if it was only practice. He liked to train early so he had the rest of the day to do whatever he liked. It took some time but he finally found his way into the gym. Setting up a few target dummies and reading his swords he took his stance. He was not fast but his movements were quick and precise. With every swing pieces would fall off in every direction. Every strike would be a killing blow would it have been a real person. His last strike was to the heart of the last standing dummy using his foot to kick the dummy off his sword and back 20 to 30 feet. As he finished sheathing his weapons a slow clapping come from behind him slowly getting closer. He turns to meet the figure and sees that it's Blake. He takes a bow with a smile and starts to speak. "I thought someone else might show up, though I was hoping for a empty gym." He said approaching her.

"I guess we both think the same then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I like to come and train in the early morning as well, there is normally no one here and I have the rest of the day to do as I want." She said moving the dummies out of the way and pulling out some more.

"Well please don't let me get in your way." He said moving back to the seats and watching Blake. She moved a lot faster then he could but did not seem as quick with her strikes. She used her pure speed and agility to hit a spot an enemy would not expect. She also had to ability to summon shadow clones of herself to throw the opponent off. Dante watched her every movement and studied them closely. "She could easily beat me with her pure speed, but if I could put her off her game I might be able to beat her, with a little help." He thought as he watched her take out the final target. He was so focused on watching Blake he had not noticed Ruby and Wynne had walked in and sat next to him.

"Dante. Hello. earth to Dante." Wynne said trying to get his attention. It was not till she smacked him in the back of the head did he snap out of it.

"Ow Wynne what was that about?" He said turning to his sister and a smiling Ruby.

"Well I was trying to get your attention."

"Did you have to hit me?" He said rubbing the back of his head

"Let me think about it." She said looking up to the ceiling for a second. "Yes, yes I did. Are you just watching?" She asked looking over at Blake who was just now finishing up.

"No I had some practice when she walked in, so I let her get some in too." He said turning back to see Blake moving the now broken dummies back to get repaired.

"I have an idea." Ruby said out of nowhere loud enough for Blake to hear and turn around. "Why don't we spare some, Wynne and I and you and Blake." Ruby said standing up and jumping down to the training area. "But we get to go first." Before Wynne could move Dante put his hand on his sister's arm.

"Go easy on her." He said looking at her.

"What made you think I wouldn't?" She said jumping down to the arena. Ruby was already set with Crescent Rose at the ready. Wynne reached down and grabbed her twin tonfa Ivory Reign and got into a battle stance. Ruby was a lot faster then Wynne expected and nearly lost when the scythe wrapped around her and Ruby pulled forward. Wynne had just enough time slide an arm back to block the attack and extend the other to take a swipe at Ruby trying to get her to back out. The attack worked and Ruby made a slight jump back out of range for both of them. Wynne knew Ruby was faster but she had a secret weapon, her eyes were so keen she could see the girls muscles move and predict her movements based on that. Wynne decided that she would end the fight with the next attack, if she could. Ruby made a move to slide in and take a long swing down with her scythe.

"That's the match." Dante said watching with Blake sitting next to him watching on as well.

"What do you mean? Ruby has he at a disadvantage."

"Just watch." Before Ruby dashed in for her attack Wynne started to move. Sliding her left front forward and turning her body. She extended her left arm all the way back using the forearm part of the weapon to make contact with Rubys stomach area. Her right arm comes up over her head to block the weakened attack and disarming the girl in one move. Crescent Rose flies from Rubys hand and sticks into the seating area. The her body turns back to her opponent keeping one weapon in her stomach and using the second to hit the girl in the shoulder forcing her to the ground and ending the match. Wynne stands up and locks her weapons back into their sheath. She extends her hand to help Ruby back up and and smiles. Ruby reaches up and takes her hand and Wynne pulls her back to her feet and pulling her into a hug. "Good match Ruby." she says breaking the hug and walking back to the bleachers. "You two are up." She says taking a seat and waiting for the next match to start.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Sorry about the second long chapter but hopefully you enjoy it just the same next few should be smaller.**_

Ch. 5 Fight Number Two

Dante looked over at Blake making sure she still wanted to spare. She nodded as Ruby made her way over to sit and watch. Blake was down and ready before Dante was even out onto the field. He stood hands in his pockets looking right at her His body was slightly turned to the left. "Do you wanna draw your weapons?" Blake asked from across the arena.

"No I am good just like this." He said not moving an inch. Ruby leaned over to Wynne and started asking her questions.

"Why is he not drawing his weapons?"

"Just watch tell me what you see."

"Well I am ready when you are." Dante said watching Blake and her every move. She took a few steps to the right and then one to the left before making her first attack. She made a quick dash and launched herself into the air bringing Gambol Shroud down hard and fast. The next thing she knew was there was a heavy force on the underside of her weapon and she was moving backward through the air. She hit the ground with a confused look on her face. Dante had not moved from the position he started from.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked with her mouth hanging open. "He did not even move!"

"Keep watching." Wynne said with a small grin coming across her face. Blake was a little hesitant before her next attack. Dante was just standing there not moving, it even looked like he was not breathing. She made another dash at him changing direction last minute and attacking from the side. This time she was sure she had a clean shot but yet again when sword should have meet flesh she was pushed back by an unseen force. She tried three more times from different angles and each time the same outcome.

"What is going on?" Ruby asked turning her full attention to Whynne. Wynne leaned into Ruby some so she could talk low without Blake hearing.

"Okay listen, next time you see Blake go to make an attack focus on nothing but Dante watch him very closely. If it helps hold your breathe and block everything else out." She returned to her original sitting position. Ruby now knowing what to look for tried her hardest to focus on him. Blake made another attack this time using her shadow clone to try and throw him off attacking a second after her clone made contact and still the same result.

"I think I saw something." Ruby said getting her breath back and looking over to Wynne. "For a second I saw his hand move out of his pocket and then back in." All Wynne did was smile at the girl next to her and confirmed the girls thought. Blake was getting agitated at this point, no one had ever been able to block every attack she made. She needed a new plan and quick, staying on the attack was not working, something was blocking each and every attack. She finally decided to try and attack from behind him thinking that using a shadow clone to keep his focus to the front would give her an opening at his back. She kicks up the attack rate trying to keep him busy and then send a clone at his front and slyly moves to his back. Dante to her surprise keep his perfect stance until the very last second. He spun and meet her eyes which caused her to hesitate with her attack. Dante slide his right foot behind her and in one swift movement put his right hand on her chest. Blake is taken by surprise by not only the sudden movement but where his hand ended up, right on her left breast. Dante tripped her throwing her hard to the ground reaching back with his left hand drawing one of his swords. After it is fully drawn he spins it so the blade is facing down but before he could deliver the strike Blake makes a wide kick up with her left foot catching him in the jaw and making him stagger backwards. He catches his balance and draws his second blade kicking forward trying to finish the match with a quick stabbing motion. Blake reacts quickly dropping her sheath from her hand kicking her foot into her chest grabbing his wrist, keeping the blade away from her body. She flips him over her bringing her second leg across his body so when he hits the ground she has him in the perfect armbar. Both of his weapons left his hands when he hit the ground It does not take long for him to submit to the hold and she let go the second he tapped on her leg. She riese to her feet and he stops on one knee breathing heavy.

"Are you okay, I did not lock the hold in that long." Blake says getting his swords for him and trying to hand them to him. He takes one after the other putting them into the sheaths on his back.

"Just give me a few seconds and I will be fine." He says putting his hand back down on the ground.

"Are you sure you look pretty bad." Blake says kneeling down next to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said falling back into a sitting position pulling his legs up to rest his arms on. "That move takes a lot out of me." Blake looks at him confused sitting down herself. "You mean you did not figure it out? All Blake could do was shake her head. At this point Ruby and Wynne has made their way down to the pair now sitting on the ground. "You see my normal Semblance is a lot like yours Blake only where you create show clones mine is more like an after image that can attack the same way I do. My mother taught me something when I was very young and I did not fully understand it till a few years ago. You see my after image is normally 1 to 2 seconds behind what I do, but what she taught me to do is keep the afterimage still and I move behind it. So what you were seeing out there was my after image and I was the ont blocking all the attacks, by drawing my sword and placing it back before the after image is gone. Some people with really keen eyes like my sister can see past the image and see me in different states of block. The problem is two fold, I need to be completely concentrated and it can only be used for defense, as far as I can tell. It also drains my aura more so than just letting the image follow because I become the after image." He says slowly getting to his feet using his sister for support. Blake stands with him and moves to his other side to offer help.

"Well it almost worked if I had not been able to fight from my back you would have had me." She says helping him walk out of the gym with Wynne and Ruby. "How about we get some food?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Little bit of a shorter chapter the next two are a tad bit longer, leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**_

Ch.6 Rest of the Day

After eating and getting their strength back and gaining the rest of both teams the group needed to decide what to do with their day off. As they walk the halls of Beacon they were talking of things to do. "Are we allowed to go into Vale?" Ruby asked looking around to the others in the group

"I don't see what not." Wynne said turning and walking backwards talking with the group. As she was walking she could not see who was behind her and bumped right into Ozpin She spins and sees that it is the headmaster she knocked into. "I am soo sorry."

"It is very much okay." He says patting her on the head. "I am glad to see you two teams are getting along so well, in fact I was looking for the eight of you." He says studying the the two teams. "Starting Monday there is a mission I am sending you on, nothing serious, but we have been getting reports of a small group of Grimm on the outskirts of Vale and they wanted a group to scout the situation." He said taking a sip from his coffee. "I thought this would be a good experience for you." The two teams looked excited to be out on their first mission.

"One question." Dante said stepping up from the back taking his hands out of his pockets. "Can we go into Vale for the day?" Everyone took breathe at the same time thinking he had something more serious to ask.

"You may. Just take that tram over there and it will drop you at the Vale station." He said pointing at the train car that was sitting at the Beacon station.

"Thank you." Dante said putting his hands back in his pockets and walking towards the train. Wynne smiles and walks past followed by the rest as they all find a seat on the train waiting for it to depart. Dante was seated next to his sister and Blake with Ruby next to Wynne and the The other four sitting across from them.

"What do you guys think of the mission we got?" Ruby asked down the line of people.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm excited to get out there and get a real fight in." Yang said from her side of the car.

"I don't know." Serene started. "We have had no official training fighting Grimm, if it comes to that."

"Yeah but with eight of us we should be fine." Wynne said,

"Don't underestimate the brute force of these Grimm, they can be savage." Helena said tapping the scar on her face. Team Ruby looked at her with confusion trying to understand what the scar was. "When I was little my home was attacked by a pack of Grimm. They gave me this scar and killed the rest of my family, but I try to remember them as they were." Nobody said anything for a few minutes looking around at each other.

"What we need to do is not underestimate ourselves, we are all here for a reason. Whether it be by choice or someone picked us for it we are here now and thats what matters." Dante said looking to each person. "We all can do this. But for today we have a good day in Vale ahead of us."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N this is a conversation heavy chapter which made it kinda long hope you still like it!**_

Ch. 7 Into Vale

The group walk out of the train stretching after the ride cramped in. The eight walk out of the station and into the city looking around. "So what does everyone want to do?" Dante asks looking around the group.

"Well Serene and I are pairing with Yang and Weiss and going shopping." Helena says with a smile.

"You take every chance you get don't you?" Dante said with a smile forming. "And now you got a whole group to go with you."

"That's only because you two never want to go with me." She says pointing at Dante and Wynne.

"Alright well lets say meet back here in two or three hours, sound good?" He says looking down at his watch. "Or just send a message over." He says showing his scroll to the other group.

"You got it." She says pulling the other three girls off in the direction of all the shops.

"I feel bad for those three." Dante says looking at the other three with him.

"Why is that?" Blake asks looking over to him

"Once she starts she won't stop until she hits every shop in sight." He says waving to the group before they turn the corner.

"So is that way you two never go?" Ruby asks Wynne who is standing next to her.

"That would be the exact reason." Wynne says laughing to herself thinking of the other three being dragged store to store.

"Well what do we want to do?" Ruby asked after finishing her own laughing at the thought.

"Well I do need some new books, and since I am not from around here maybe you two would know somewhere." Dante says turning to Blake and Ruby waiting for a response. Blake is the first one to answer.

"I have the perfect spot for you, it is attached to the best tea place too." She says having them follow her.

"If you two don't want to go looking for books you can go off on your own." Dante says looking back at Ruby and Wynne who were talking amongst themselves.

"No we will come with you." Ruby said with a smile and turning right back to talking with Wynne. Dante turn and let a small smile come across his face listening to the girls talk behind him knowing for a fact his sister is truly happy. The group walk through the city with both Ruby and Blake pointing out great places to eat and small shops that have speciality items. About twenty minutes after they started walking they came across a small shop. Blake was the first one to walk in followed by Dante finally Ruby and Wynne.

"Welcome back Blake." The shop keep said from behind his counter. "Anything I can do for you today?"

"Just showing some new friends the place." She says turning to Dante. "This place has everything you are looking for and if you can't find something just ask Oliver up front and he will see if he can get his hands on it." Dante was already off looking through the books on the shelves. Wynne and Ruby stayed by the door waiting for the two to make their way back. After about five minutes Dante had a collection of nine books in his arms which he took to the front. Blake follows him up and puts her book next to his pile. Dante looks down and puts the book on his pile.

"This too." He starts and then turns to Blake. "And i don't want to hear anything about it." He said paying for all the books and handing Blake hers.

"Well thank you." She says taking her book and and sticking it into her satchel.

"Consider it a thanks for helping me find this place." He finished when they reached Ruby and Wynne.

"You two find what you were looking for?" Wynne asked looking at the bag in her brothers hand.

"Yup." He said holding up the bag. "All good." The group decided to grab tea at the place right next door. They sat talking about this and that, each bringing up a different topics from school all the way to the mission they had waiting for them on Monday. After everyone finished their tea the group moved on stopping here and there whenever anyone saw a store they wanted to check out. Byt the time two hours had passed there was no word from Serene or any of them others, so they decided to move on. "How about we get food somewhere? It's just about lunch time." Dante said to the rest of the group following behind him. The four did not see the man turn the corner with a knife drawn before it was too late. He had it pointed at Dante how looked the man in his eyes before raising his hands. Blake and Wynne started to make a move before Dante waved them off.

"Give me your wallet!" The man shouted at Dante keeping the knife pointed at him. Dante started to reach into his pocket keeping his other hand up.

"I won't give you the wallet, but the money inside is yours, under one condition. You give me that knife first and all the money is yours." He said pulling the money out and showing it to the man.

"What is stopping me from just stabbing you and taking it." He said taking a step closer to the unmoving young man.

"There are three others standing behind me and each one of them have seen your face. No matter how fast you are you will not catch all three of them." The man looked behind him and looking over the three, thinking of the situation.

"Fine." The man said handing the knife over to Dante.

"Here." Dante reached out and gave the man the money he had in his hand. "But before you go, you are going to give me back half of that." Everyone around him had a stunned look on their face.

"And why the hell would I do that?" The man said turning back looking at Dante after trying to walk away.

"Because we trusted each other, how easy would it have been to take the knife and not give you the money. Or for you to just take it and run." The man looked as stunned as the rest of the group. He could not even speak just looked at Dante as he stand there with his hand out waiting for the money to be put back into his hand. Without saying so much as a word the robber put half the money back in Dantes hand. "Thank you for letting me treat these wonderful girls to lunch." He said as the man took off running down the alley he had come out of. Dante turned back to the girls sticking the money back in his wallet. "Who is ready for lunch?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N There is some light lemon in this chapter, it was a little weird for me to write but I think I did an okay job. Hope you enjoy. **_

Ch.8 Sunday pt. 1

Dante tried his hardest to get up early and get some training in before the mission, only for him to sleep through every alam and not be up till eleven. The rest of his team were already out and about by the time he was up and moving around. He grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower to clean up. He was not used to the whole shared bathroom and was surprised when he saw a few of his female classmates heading into the same room he was headed. After seeing the girls walk into the washroom he was hesitant to walk in behind them not knowing how the showers worked in there. Lucky for him Blake seemed to be heading towards him and the shower. She was carrying extra clothes with her and saw Dante standing outside the door. "Hey Dante, what's up?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well I wanted to use the shower but two girls just went in there and well." Dante said not knowing what to do looking embarrassed. Blake started to laugh a little trying to hide it with the back of her hand.

"Come on." She said taking him by the hand and walking into the washroom. Dante looked around seeing some people here and there and a wall of wide stalls. Blake takes him to an empty stall lets go of his hand and opens the first door "You see each stall has two rooms in them. One that has a sink, place to put your clothes, and anything else you need. The room behind this one." She says pushing the second door open. "Is where the shower is and you can lock both doors." She said with a smile. "Now if you don't mind I will use this one, you can use the next one down." She says walking out and putting her clothes on the bench in the room. He nodded and walked out heading to the left to the next empty stall. Blake could not help but smile watching him walk out of the stall. She closes the door and starts to strip down after a long training session. As she takes her bra off letting it fall to the ground it finally hit her that she grabbed his hand and he was fine with it. Looking at her hand for a second she felt something she had never felt as strong before. It was like she was floating, she felt lighter than air. She took the bow off of her head letting it fall to the ground and dropped her panties kicking them over to the corner stepping into the shower section hitting the lights and turning the water on. She could hear that the water was already running from Dantes stall. As the water fall over her she still felt that light as air feeling. Letting the water soak her hair and ears brushing it out soaking it through. She could start to hear Dante hum over the sound of the water running, This made that feeling grow stronger, and before she knew it her hands were traveling down her body. They brushed over her breasts leaving one there and letting the other travel down her stomach and to her core. She was lost in her mind letting her hands move on their own. Exploring her body, letting her fingers do as they want. Then the loud bang coming from the stall next to her snapped her out of it. Pulling her hands away from her body panting softly face flushed. The feeling was weaker but still there, oddly the humming coming from Dante seemed to stop. "Maybe he dropped something she thought." Trying to regain her composure and finish showering. Dante was done first turning the water off and stepping into the first room to dry off. He could still hear the running water from Blakes stall. He dried his hair and most of his body and started getting dressed. He had his pants on and his dress shirt when he opened the door to the stall. The teams school uniform had come in and it was not that different from his own. The main difference was the vest was blue and he had to wear a tie, he refused to wear the suit jacket so he wore his long coat over it. He was told his uniform would be in his locker, he walked out looking for it. It took him a few minutes before he had found it and made his way back. As he walk back he saw that Blake had opened her stall door, she was mostly dressed but lack her trademark bow. She looked up as he walk back and noticed he had no buttoned up his shirt yet. She saw scars running over his body, she count nine but there may have been more. She could not help but look as he got closer tracing each scar with her eyes. He caught her looking but did not say anything till he was close to her door.

"Bow." Was all he said before stepping into his own stall to finish getting dressed. Blake looked confused for a few seconds then looked in the mirror hanging behind her and noticed her cat ears were still showing. She panicked and quick close the door getting her bow back on and in place before opening the door. She stepped out waiting for Dante to step out as well now both fully dressed.

"Hey can we talk real quick?" She asked trying not to make eye contact.

"Sure." He said looking up from fixing his sleeves with a smile.

"Meet me in the garden in a hour." Was all she said before she walked out of the washroom and into the hallway. Dante smile and finished up in the washroom heading out and back to the dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N So sorry about the late update but hope you enjoy it **_

Ch. 9 Sunday pt.2

Dante sat on his bed reading his book for the next hour. Wynne had come in from wherever she had been. He did not even look up just started talking. "Where you been at?" He asked just wondering where his sister had been at.

"Ruby wanted to get more practice in before we head out tomorrow." She said grabbing some clothes and walking out and back into the hallway. He looked at his watch and saw it had been an hour and decided it was time to head out to meet Blake in the garden. He put his book down and grabbed his coat from the hook and headed out into the halls. He was looking around as he walked seeing other students talking or relaxing. As he entered the garden he saw some students sitting and reading or drawing. He looked around but could not see Blake anywhere in the garden. Then he caught a glimpse of her in the very back of the garden sitting alone. He starts walking towards her hands in his pockets as always.

"Hey there pretty lady." He says taking a seat on the bench next to her. That feeling comes back to her as she feels him sit down next to her.

"What?" She asks looking over at him once he is settled into his spot.

"Sorry, my mom used to say it to my sister and I guess i picked up on it." He said laughing a small bit.  
"So it took me a while to decide on what to say, to not sound mean or angry. It finally came to me after I remembered your sister is a faunus. I don't want people really knowing I am one I don't want them to just see the ears and think something of me that I am not." She started not looking at him again just straight forward. "I don't even know if I will tell my teammates, and I don't know how I feel knowing you know about it."

"I knew from the moment I meet you." He said not looking over at her.

"What? How?" She asked sounding confused.

"A couple ways, when you live with one long enough you start to pick up on things. Things like when a faunus sees another one they have not yet before, or when they try to hide something and their ears move just enough for a certain bow to move. The biggest clue was how you, once i explained the situation with Nala, opened up to me more." He finished looking over at Blake trying to gage her reaction.

"Why did you not say anything?' She asked him.

"Well I figured there was a reason that you were hiding them from everyone and I did not want to cause trouble for you."

:You really do care about us faunus, don't you?" She said finally looking back out over the rest of the garden.

"Yeah." He said starting to get up and walk back towards the main building. She almost wanted to tell him how she felt but something stopped her. Something she could not explain but it told her now was not the right time, though she knew the time would be soon. "Are you coming or you just gonna sit there?" He asked turning back around to face her waiting for her to respond. Blake stands and starts to walk after him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Another short one only because the next few are pretty long**_

Ch. 10 Planning

The two had spent the rest of the day together, getting food, relaxing or doing whatever they could think of to past time, until they got a message from Ruby saying she wanted to meet with both teams and go through some planning for the mission tomorrow. They walked to the library where she wanted to meet and waited for everyone else to show up. After a few minutes everyone was in and seated waiting for Ruby to start.

"Hey Dante if you could join me up here, since you are team SHDW leader."

"Yeah." He said getting up and walking to stand next to Ruby.

"So I know we are only on recon tomorrow but I wanted to go through some planning before we left." She said pulling a white board out of nowhere fast enough to make Dante jump. "As you can see I have drawn up a few ideas on how things can go." She said showing the group the drawings she had on the whiteboard. She started talking really fast about what she had ideas for the blank spots she did not have covered, but no one could follow what she was talking about. Dante decided to take action and try and get her under control.

"Ruby, Ruby, RUBY." She said waiting for her to turn to him.

"Yes Dante?"

"Take 5."

"But I'm not done explaining what everyone will be doing."

"Take 5 Ruby." He said patting her on the back. Wynne started to giggle at the exchange and Weiss just rolled her eyes. Ruby took a seat next to her sister Yang. Yang throws her arm around her sister pulling her close.

"Next time sis."

"Okay now lets start from the top." Dante says moving the whiteboard away from him. "We are doing a simple recon mission, but that does not mean things can't go wrong. Staying together as a whole group could be bad, it will make us easier to spotted and going solo means we will have no back up. So what I think is we go in four teams of two. This way we always have a partner but we can stay hidden if needed. Now for partners. Ruby and Nala, you two have been working together for the last two days I think that is a easy pair." The two girls looked at each other and smiled. "Now Yang and Weiss would you two want to work together or what?"

"That will be fine." Weiss says.

"Okay which means Serene and Helena you two are a team, just like always. Finally Blake and I will be the final team. Now we should have two scout teams and two defender teams. The scout teams will be the ones going into the forest to find the beasts, and the defender teams will be on the border incase one makes a break for it. Yang and Serene's teams will be the defenders you guys are the heavy hitters. Ruby and my teams will be scouts. Everyone okay with that?" He asked to nods. "Any questions?"

"What if something goes wrong and one of the teams gets jumped?" Wynne asked

"We will be wearing headsets out there and if something goes wrong get back to one of the defender teams and use them as back up. Anything else?" They all looked satisfied with how everything sounded. "Good, now lets all rest up for tomorrow we leave at noon." Everyone stood up and started walking out but Blake stayed behind and waited for Dante.

"So me and you tomorrow huh?" She asked walking with him.

"Yeah I might not be as fast as you but I think our fighting styles work well together. So rest up I will be counting on you tomorrow." He says putting his hand on her shoulder. This brought that feeling back stronger again. It had only been three days since they had meet, could she really have fallen for him in that short of time? She decided that when they made it back from the mission tomorrow she will tell him."Blake you in there?"

"Huh? Yeah." She looked around seeing that they had already made it to the dorm wing of the building.

"Where is your dorm at I will walk you there." He said again.

"Oh, yeah its right up from where you guys are." She said leading the way to her dorm. She had completely lost herself in her mind again. That feeling had been with her since they left the library and he had put his hand on her shoulder. They finally made it to her dorm and she stopped by the door. "This is me." She said unlocking the door and opening it. "Alright everyone should be ready by ten. Ill see you then okay?"

"Yeah, sleep well."

"You too." He said making his way to his dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Mission Day

Most of both teams were up and ready well before ten, all except Dante. He slept in to the very last second he could. His alarm started ringing right as it hit ten and he started to wake up. That's when he heard Nala talking to him and even in his dazed state he knew what she was saying. She was saying the same thing as always when he slept in, so he decided to start moving trying to get himself ready. He left his clothes and weapons in the dorm that night, just like the rest of his team. Once he was finished getting dressed he attached his swords to his back over his coat. No more than a few seconds after he finished there was a knock at the door. As Wynne opened the door to see Ruby standing there in her battle gear and weapon, Serene was testing her twin hand axes Fates End making sure they would change from machine pistols back to hand axes. Helena, for as feminine as she was, liked to fight hand to hand and she was very good at it. She wore gauntlets, a lot like Yang does, the main difference is Helenas has claws the extends like a cats. "You guys ready to go?" Ruby asked looking at everyone in their gear.

"Yeah just finishing up checking our weapons." Wynne says clicking her tonfa together into a short shotgun and then pulling it apart again.

"We are all meeting Ozpin at the airship pick up location." Ruby says walking towards her dorm and awaiting teammates. After Dante was all settled he lead his team out and to the waiting airship and Ozpin. Team RWBY was already there and waiting.

"Good you are all here." Ozpin said turning to the full group same mug in hand. "Normally we would send a huntress or hunter with you, but we don't have any to spare at this time, and we can't cancel this mission with Grimm that close to the town. So I want the lot of you to be extra careful." He said as the airship doors opened and a man made his way over.

"We are all ready to go." He said to Ozpin

"Good. Alright everyone get abroad and come back to us safe." And with that he made his way back into the main building as the two groups made their way into the airship. The whole ride to the drop point no one said a thing. They just sat some of them with their heads down, they were focused and each one knew what they had to do. Even though there was a low chance that they would even see combat each and every one was ready for it. After what seemed like days in the ship a voice came over the radio saying they would be in drop range in five minutes. They all stood and walked to the back of the door waiting for it to open. As the doors opened and the ship started hovering above the drop point at the edge of the forest Dante could swear he saw someone run farther into the forest. He was the first out and on the ground followed by Blake, his partner. The second they hit the ground they were moving into the forest and moving from tree to tree. The next team followed suit spreading out to cover a wider area between the two teams. The defenders after hitting the ground spaced themselves far enough apart to cover as much of the forest line as they could.

"Remember stay in contact and keep together, we don't want one of these things taking us by surprise." Dante said to a resounding roger from the whole team. Blake and Dante stopped after a few minutes of moving through the forest looking for signs of grimm. They were looking for anything to show that the grimm had been in that area and were coming up empty handed. After checking some tracks on the ground Dante turn and look at Blake who just shake her head. Dante stands back up and looks around seeing nothing that looked out of place to him. That's when he heard a branch snap from somewhere behind him. Before he could draw his weapon a pack of five Beowolfs plowed through the brush and into him sending him stumbling back. One of them grabbed him by the arm dragging him through the forest with Blake trying to keep up. "We have contact moving into the defending teams." He called over the radio trying to pry his arm free from the things mouth. Even being dragged Dante saw the same figure he saw before they jumped moving deeper in. After catching a glimpse of the figure he saw Blake leapt from a tree bringing her sword down onto the head of the Beowolf that had him by the arm. After driving its head into the ground the thing released Dantes arm. After a roll he is able to get his feet planted and after skidding to a stop he got back on the radio. "All teams stop the Beowolfs from making it out of the forest." He look behind him to see the figure standing about fifty to sixty feet in the opposite direction. Blake had taken of after the pack and before she could get too far he called. "Blake forget them let the other teams handle it." Blake looked confused until Dante started off after the hooded figure. She looked back at the Beowolfs one last time then took off running after Dante. The man was fast, faster than either of them and was showing it off by staying steadily ahead. Dante was trying his best to keep up with Blake who had passed him and she was doing her best to keep up with the man. In the heat of the chase, turning right and left, neither Dante nor Blake realized they were deeper in the forest then they ever planned on going. Blake made a quick turn right and Dante saw a figure go right, without so much as a word he followed the figure to the right. It was another chase through the forest dodging branches and fallen logs, ducking right then left. After a few more minutes of running the figure just stops in a open area.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Sorry for the late update got caught up at work, this is my first big battle scene and I know it needs some work but I'm happy how it turned out. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 12 Battles in the Forest

Blake followed the figure for a ways before a solo Beowolf jumped out of seemingly no where at her, its massive claw just missing her face but catching her black top tearing it away leaving her undershirt with some tears. This Beowolf was massive compared to the other ones she had seen that day. It slid and turned standing on its hind legs showing its full height over the smaller Blake. She quick look back not seeing the figure drawing her weapon and getting ready to fight the Beowolf. The thing was fast for its size but Blake was faster never letting it catch her in one place for more than a few seconds. She was using her shadow clones to distract it and then strike when it would attack. She was keeping this massive thing at bay doing just enough to stay out of its reach and then attack when she saw an opening. The thing almost got her a few times leaving more cuts in her clothing but she was always able to avoid actually getting hit. She had finally had enough of this thing and launched herself into the air as the thing attacked, leaving her weapon stuck in the ground attached to her ribbon. She was able to use her speed to get the ribbon around the thing neck with her free hand, she used all the strength she could to pull it down to the ground impaling it on her weapon. Using her sheath blade she then beheads the creature pulling her weapon out of its ribs. She looks around not seeing Dante or the figure they were chasing, than hearing the sounds of battle coming from deeper into the forest.

Dante had not notice it had started raining at some point in the run. The figure slowly turns showing it is wearing a long black rain coat. It had a strange mask on that felt familiar to Dante. It felt like he had seen it before but could not remember from where. He just watched it for a few seconds then slowly swords appeared from under the rain coat. Dante was shocked to see they looked exactly like his own, he reached back with both his hands gripping the hilt on both weapons pulling them from the sheaths and dropping them to his side. The fight started with the man dashing at Dante and the four swords connecting with each other. Dante used his strength to push the man back taking a slash with his left hand trying to hit low. The man brought a sword down from above, Dante blocks that with his left hand and tries a forward jab with his right. The man jumps back dodging the attack and then rushing back in trying to keep Dante off balance. Dante dodges left blocking a second attack with his right hand. The man was good and fast but Dante knew he could win he just needed an opening. They both take a few steps back and then the man makes an attack Dante was not ready for. It was almost like he took more steps then he actually did. Dante reacted as fast as he could but it was too late, he felt the blade slip into his side. The attack would not be deadly but it did hurt a whole hell of alot. Dante used this chance to attack using his after image. He attacked with both weapons, coming down in a X pattern, but it was blocked. He felt the blade pull from his side and he knew the blood was flowing. The man did not expect the after image attack thought which landed both strokes as intended. When the swords made contact with the man it seemed like there was no one at all inside the rain coat. It just crumpled and then slowly faded away almost like wind blowing dust away, swords and all. It was at this point that Blake come running into the clearing. Dante turned quick pointing his right hand sword at her and upon locking eyes with her dropped his sword back to his side. He turned back to where the body was and walked over to it sheathing both weapons. "What happened?" Blake asked walking towards him.

"The man we were chasing, I think he was controlling the grimm somehow." He said bending over to see what was left. "And it seems like the one I fought was a fake. Why did you cut off from the chase?" He asks looking back over his shoulder.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, but I think you just answered it, we both saw a different man running."

"What happened?" He asked finally getting a look at her. Standing and walking over to her seeing her clothes torn.

"A giant Beowolf attacked me completely ignoring the man." She said now realizing she was shivering from the rain and cold. She brought her arms up and tried to cover up as much of her top half as she could. Dante wrapped his arm around her and started walking forward trying to find a place for them to rest. Not far off he could see a tree that was hollow that would make a good hiding place and they started towards it.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N This is more of a sappy chapter, also i thought of combat to be a little more damaging then in the show if your not ready for the hit**_

Ch.13 Lost

The two finally made it to the hollow tree getting inside it and sitting down. "Here put this on." He said starting to pull his coat off feeling the pain shoot through his right side. He finished pulling it off and putting it around her. The second it was on her she started to feel warmer and warmer.

"What is this?" She asks looking at him very confused.

"Its something my mother and father worked up. It's dustwoven, it feels, for a lack of a better word, the temperature around the wearer and adapts. The only thing I remember about the dust they used was it was bright blue." He said sitting up and feeling the pain run through him again pulling to the right some. Blake saw him and and sat up seeing the red running down his side.

"What happened to you?" She said trying to get a better view of the large gash on his side.

"It's nothing."

"It is something, now let me see."

"I'm fine."

"Look either you let me see it or I'll take this coat off." The two locked eyes and Dante knew that she was being serious.

"Fine." He said knowing he was beat. She turned and threw her leg across him putting her knee into the ground. She was now straddling his thighs both knees on the ground and undoing his vest and shirt. She could tell he was in pain and when she finally pulled his shirt back she saw why. The wound was not fatal, but it was bad and still bleeding. She started working right away using his vest as cloth to put pressure on the wound. She took the ribbon off her weapon and started to tie it around him. "Ow!" He said looking up at her as she pulled her scarf off. "We are way deeper into the forest then we should be."

"Yeah I know." She said still working on his wound trying to keep it from bleeding.

"Neither one of us are in the shape to find out where we are." She put a little too much pressure on his wound and he brought his hands up to her waist. She tried to ignore it but that feeling came rushing back to her. "We will have to spend the night here and try to find our way when it's done raining."

"I agree." She said. "Damn it's still bleeding." Dante looked down and saw that the two bands were not enough to stop the bleeding she would need a third.

"You dont have it tied tightly enough a third one should do the trick." He said looking up into her eyes. She meet his and nodded reaching up to pull the bow off her head exposing her cat ears. He knew that this was something she would not do lightly and understood the gesture. The bow ribbon was just long enough to tie off and stop the bleeding. Their eyes meet again and it was at this point he remembered he had his hands on her waist. He let her go and she moved over back to his side.

"Listen I need to tell you something." She said turning to him. His head was back and eyes closed relaxing.

"Don't." Was all he said not looking up. This hurt her some thinking he was not interested then he said. "The only reason you want to tell me whatever it is you want to tell me is because you think we won't make it out of here. We will make it back, that is a promise that I am making to you right now, and when we are back in our big building you can tell me anything you want." He said opening his eyes and smiling at her. Their eyes meet again and she knew he was not being cold, he was giving her hope, hope to carry on, and that she would. She remembered that she had his coat on and also that she was not wearing a bra. They felt restraining to her in combat and had she known it would have been raining she would have wore something less showy. She felt bad about keeping his coat when he was hurt as bad as he was. "I know what you're thinking." He said all of a sudden pulling her out of the trance she was in.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking over at him.

"You keep that coat you need it more than I do." He said leaning back trying to get more comfortable. All she could do was smile, did he somehow know? Had he seen before she got covered up? All of a sudden she did not care, she felt safe next to him.

"What time do you think it is?" She asked trying to get comfortable as well laying back. He looked down at his watch seeing the time.

"Wow it is way later then I thought." He said showing her the watch. She read it and was as shocked as much as he was. It was getting close to eight and the rain did not seem to be letting up. After looking at the watch she wrapped the coat around herself and tried to get comfortable. When she finally got comfortable it was with her head on his shoulder. Before either one of the knew it they were both asleep, nestled in the hollow tree her head on his shoulder, his head back, hand in hand.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N This is a very short chapter, so I may upload another tonight but only if one of you wonderful people leaves me a review...that was a joke. Ill see what I can do later tonight. Enjoy!**_

Ch.14 The Man in the Mask

Standing in the forest was a man in a mask, watching as the faunus girl fight the Beowolf he had summoned. He was able to split them up with a simple illusion but keeping that way required more from him. He pulled a figure out from under his coat and kept it in his hand added some dust to it and used his semblance. He closed his eyes and those of the clone Dante was chasing opened. He saw the whole battle with his own eyes. Every move, every dodge, and every attack that Dante made. The only downside was that if the faunus girl spotted him he would be defenseless, though that never happened. The only thing he had not predicted from the young man was his semblance. He knew he blocked the attack but what he did not see was thr after image attack and make contact with the clone. The second the attack hit the figure in the mans hand broke, snapping him back into his own body. This young man was stronger than he expected, and after the failure of the would be mugger this presented a problem. He would have to escalate his plans faster than he would have hoped. It was still months away, but he wanted a year or more. He drop the figure onto the ground and pulled his journal from under his coat looking at it. He would have preparations to start and find the only other man he trusted. He started off plan in mind and actions to take. This was the start of the fall of team SHDW.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N As promised the second chapter, tell me what you guys think Dante looks like I want to see everyones take on him. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 15 Morning

He slowly opened his eyes to the slow approaching morning sun. At some point in the night Blake had laid her head on his lap. She was facing the entrance and he had his arm under hers and she was holding his hand. He did not want her, she needed the rest that's when he noticed her ear twitch. "You can sit up now ." He said looking down at her. She let go of his hand and started to sit up and move next to him again. "How long have you been up?" He asks looking down at his watch to see what time it was.

"Only about five minutes." She lied. She had actually been up for at least twenty minutes or more. She remembered moving to Dantes lap sometime last night and pulling his arm across to hold his hand. When she woke up she had looked up to see if he was awake. A smile same across her face when she saw he was still asleep head back eyes closed. She did not want move, for the first time in a long time, she felt completely at peace with him. She did not want him to wake up, she wanted to stay in his arms to stay at peace.

"It's all but eight." He said putting his hand back down. "I think we should get going, try and find our way out of here." He said slowly trying to stand up feeling some pain in his side. She quick got up and moved to his wounded side catching him.

"Do you think you should be walking?" She asks putting a hand on his wound to check to see if it was bleeding through the cloth.

"Yeah the longer I am out here the worse this could get." He said looking over to his side meeting eyes with her.

"Fine, but don't push it. If you need to sit say something." She said walking out of the tree they spent the night in. She looked around for any signs of grimm or anything else. "It's all clear." She said looking back at him. He was slowly buttoning up his shirt trying to cover the wound as much as possible. Even with the vest packed against it he was afraid to have something happen. She walked back in helping him button it seeing him in pain trying to move his right side too much. "There you go." As she closed up his last button.

"Thanks, moving that side too much is a bad idea." He said smiling and starting to move outside the tree. It had stopped raining but this early in the morning it was still very cold and he felt it. He looked back at her as she followed him out and knew she needed her coat more. He put his left hand on his side and started walking trying to figure out how to get out of the forest. Blake ran to catch up with him and stayed by his side. They walked for half an hour and she made him sit for ten minutes. As they walked they would take about this or that whatever was on their minds During their second walk they came across a freshwater stream. They both decided to stop and get something to drink. Blake helped Dante down onto his knees and then kneeled next to him. The first thing he did was start to undo the bow ribbon that was tied around him. Blake did not see him do this as she was getting a drink. He dipped it into the water trying to clean it as best as he could. He made sure it was clear of all blood before pulling it out and trying to get it dry. "You know, for some reason I thought you would be drinking like a cat." He said looking over at her and laughing some, which caused his side to hurt. She looked up and started to say something when she saw her bow ribbon in of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked seeing the ribbon free from his side.

"Your ears." Was all he said handing her the ribbon looking her up to her cat ears. Blake had completely forgotten that she had used her bow to finish the tie off. "My wound is fine, and I know how much this means to you. Now please take it." She looked at it and slowly put her hand on it pulling it free from his hand. She ties the bow over her ears and smiles at him. "Good." He leans over very slowly and starts to drink from the stream. Blake helps him the best she can trying to keep him balanced as he drinks. After he finishes she helps him back to his feet and once he is stable they keep moving. The second he stood up he felt the blood flowing from his side, if they were not found soon he would not be found alive. He pushed hard for the next half an hour and when Blake wanted to stop he convinced her to go another fifteen. That is when they heard it, someones voice, though it sounded far off they heard it. "Blake listen, I am in no shape to run, you go find them and bring them back here." He said leaning against a tree.  
"Fine but only if you take your coat back." She said pulling it off and helping him get it on. After it was on he leaned back on the tree.

"Go!" He said with a nod, and off she was running in the direction of the voice. After a few moments he could barely see her, not from how far she had run but he sight was getting blurry. The next thing he knew the ground was coming up to meet him and then blackness.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N Sorry for the late update I have been busy all day hope you still enjoy**_

Ch. 16 Found

Dante awoke in a bed surrounded by white curtains with the sound of movement around him. After his eyes adjusted a woman walked in from behind one of the curtains. "Ah you're finally awake." She started checking the machines he was hooked up to and the IV that ran into his arm. Just from looking around he could tell he was in the medical wing of Beacon. He tried to sit up and found it painful. "Take it easy." The nurse said helping him sit upright in the bed. After getting him situated she slowly lifted his shirt to see the stitches that were now keeping his wound closed. After a few minutes it finally hit him.

"Where is Blake? Is she okay?"

"She is fine she just went to go get some food. Minor cuts and bruises is all she had." Dante was now more visible relaxed. "How does the arm feel?"

"Fine why?" Dante said lifting it out from under the blanket seeing it was in a splint cast. "What happened?" Dante was looking up and down his arm seeing it in the cast for the first time.

"You mean you did not feel it?" The nurse took his arm in her hands turning it around and putting pressure on it in some spots.

"Feel what?"

"You have a hairline fracture, and you don't feel anything."

"No." The nurse put his arm down and walked back to his chart and wrote some notes onto it.

"When you came in before we started we ran some tests and you had abnormally high amounts of adrenaline and endorphins. If you don't mind we would like to run some more tests, when you're feeling better of course."

"Sure." Was all he said looking at the nurse who smiled and walked back through the curtain. After she walked out he pulled his arm back up looking at the cast. He heard the nurse say something but it was lost on him. Not a few seconds later Blake walked past the curtains, still in her pajamas which told him it was early.

"You're up." He face light up when she saw he was up and awake looking better than he had. He smiled at her, she looked like she had not slept right for a few days.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just over two days, you had us scared."

"Us or just you?" Dante said with a smile across his face. Blake giggled and sat on the side of his bed. She looked nervous and like she had been thinking for a long time over something, something Dante already knew.

"You said, when we were out there, that I could tell you anything I wanted when we made it back right?" She asked looking him in the eyes. All he did was nod he did not want to spoil anything she had to say. "The first time we meet I was not sure of you. You had a faunus with you and I assumed the worse, but then you explained who she was to you and who you were to her. It was around then, seeing a person who truly cares for us that I think I started to fall for you, and the more I was around you the harder I fell." Dante put his hand on her hand and got her to stop talking.

"You don't have to say another word. I felt the same way, you showed me so much kindness and more. Blake…" Before he could finish his sentence she had leaned into him and planted her lips on his. The kiss did not last long as the nurse had come back with Dante's clothes. She smiled at the two.

"I will just leave this closed." She said walking out leaving his clothes. The two laughed it off as Blake stood up to help Dante out of the bed.

"I feel like crap, how about a shower?" He stands and bathers his clothes from the end of the bed.

"Moving a little fast don't you think?" Blake grabbed him by arm to see if he was steady and strong enough to walk.

"Very funny smartass. I meant for me, I need one after being out for a few days." She smiled and let go of him to walk on his own. He started walking very slowly and when he noticed he felt no pain started walking normally.

"Do you want me to come along incase anything happens?" She asked leading the way to the showers. "Do you want some new clothes?"

"Yes to both, the only thing I am keeping out of this is my coat. The rest need to be cleaned." She took the clothes out of his hand and let him keep his coat.

"You go and I will meet you there with some new clothes." She did not even wait for a thanks she just started walking off leaving him at the locker room door.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N not really much to say on this one just some fun times. Enoy!**_

Ch. 17 Classes Go On

Dante was only in the shower for a few minutes when he heard Blake open the stall door and walk in closing it behind her. There was classes going on, but he was excused till he felt he could make it to them. It was not hard for her to find which stall he was using "I am just gonna leave your clothes here for you and I will be waiting out there for you." And the door opened and then closed. He had pulled the splint cast off and left it out in the front stall. He still did not feel any pain in either his arm or where he got stabbed. After making sure he was clean he turned the water off and stepped into the outer stall. The first thing he did was dry the stab wound and put a bandage on it. Then he slowly started getting dressed.

"Can we still make it to the next class?" He called out to Blake.

"Yeah as long as you don't take twenty minutes." She called back walking to the stall door and opening it some. "You decent in here?"

"Yeah just getting my shirt on." He was standing facing her working on buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She said helping him get the buttons lied up and getting his tie put on for him. He never wore a tie on his own he, he was never any good at actually tieing them.

"Sure go ahead."

"Well you have all these scars all over your body, what are they from?" Dante looks down forgetting he even had them. He laughed to himself which made Blake even more curious.

"These things tell a lot of stories." He started finishing getting dressed putting his vest on and then his coat. "I was eleven and Nala was ten when we lost our parents." Before Blake could say anything he held up his hand. "We were stormed, one night at home, by all sorts of grimm. When our parents woke up they shoved the swords and my coat into my hands gave Nala her weapons and put us in the crawl space under the floor. They had dug this long tunnel that lead away from the house. Well long story short we ended up living on the streets and every now and then someone would mess with my little sister or try something and me the big strong older brother stood up for her. Not all the time did I come out unscathed, but every time I stood up for her I won." Dante finished getting dressed as he finished his story.

"So you got all of those defending your sister?"

"Not all of them but most of them, actually it was how I found Serene and Helena." He walked past her to the sink and mirror fixing his hair.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked jumping up on the counter and sitting fixated on listening to him.

"Well Helena helped me out of a tough situation. I was getting beat hard by a bunch of lowlifes, after i stopped them from robbing an old man. I was on the ground getting kicked trying to protect my face, when all of a sudden she dropped out of the sky. Landed on top of one of them and took the other two out before the first one hit the ground. She had watched the whole thing and waited for an opening. Serene on the other hand we helped her." Dante finished everything he was doing and gathered his things and started walking towards the dorm. "Maybe you should put your normal clothes on before we head to class." Blake looked down and realized she was still in her pajamas.

"Good idea, I'll meet you there?" She asked on her way to her own dorm.

"Of course." Dante made his way to the classroom where his next class was being held and waited. There was about five minutes left before the class before would end. Dante heard someone walking towards him and looked up to see Blake making her way to him. She stood next to him back to the wall.

"So." Dante waited but nothing came after.

"So what?" Dante turned to her keeping his left shoulder on the wall

"I was just thinking, if you were right, how was that man controlling those grimm." She was obviously trying to work through it in her head.

"How about this, lets go talk to Ozpin after our classes for today." She turns to him and smiles nodding her head. He starts to turn back to waiting with his back to the wall and she leans in and sneaks a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N So I was thinking the other day, I think I am going to trey and start making longer chapters. At first i thought people would not like long chapters but after seeing how many people are interested I am gonna try it. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 18 Meeting With Ozpin

After the bell rings for the next class Dante and Blake walked in and found a seat. It did not take long for the rest of the two teams to make it in. Wynne ran to him at full speed throwing her arms around and pulling him close. "I was so worried about you."

"I am fine." Wynne let go of him and then threw her arms around Blake. This took Blake by surprise and she slowly put her arms around the girl.

"Thank you for keeping my brother safe!" Blake could not help but laugh some. After the hug ended Wynne took a seat on his left and Blake on his right. At this point the teacher walked into the room and looked at his class from behind his glasses. After waiting a few minutes for everyone to take their seat.

"I am Professor McTague and I was called in to teach you all combat strategy and tactics." The professor walked down from behind his desk and to the empty space in front of the class. "Before we start I will give you some background on myself. I am one of the few hunters around who without knowing who I will be fighting can find his weakness the second he steps in front of me. I am also the man who comes up with the strategies for fighting grimm. At this point I hope most of you have read up on fighting the gimm, if not." He started walking up thr row looking at students here and there, finally casting his gaze on Dante. "You might not make it back one day." The rest of the class was learning the weak points on different types of grimm, how to fight that grimm, and what to do if you are without your team. The group made it to one class after another, Dante just wanting them to be over so he could move on and talk to Ozpin. It felt like an eternity to him, waiting from bell to bell. It all turned to a blur until the last bell rang and he was free. The two groups meet in the rec room before going to talk with Ozpin. Dante was the last to sit down at a table and started talking before he was even in the seat.

"What happened with you?" He asked to the other groups, Ruby was the first to speak up.

"After you sent us all back to the defensive line it a few minutes but the Beowolfs showed up just like you said. These ones felt different though."

"What do you mean different?" He asks looking over the other people. Yang spoke up.

"They were different, like they knew how we were going to fight. They were faster, stronger, and smarter." This had Dante almost convinced that the man had something to do with these grimm.

"Did Blake give you all the rundown of what happened with us?" The whole group nodded one after another. "I think the man I fought was controlling them somehow. Blake and I are gonna go talk to Ozpin about all of this. I want to keep looking into this, but not without everyones say so." Dante let his eyes wander over the two teams sat before him. He was expecting Wynne to speak up when she did.

"I don't like the idea, not when this guy got the better of you." Blake agreed, everyone else seemed like they were okay with the idea.

"That was a one time thing, I am ready for him now, he wont beat me twice. Nala you know I can handle myself, I just feel that I need to follow this I can't shake the feeling." She knew once he got something in his head there was no talking him out of it. At this point Blake grabbed him by the hand under the table locking their hands together.

"Fine as long as you don't do anything without talking to one of us."

"Agreed." Blake said to his left.

"Deal, oh one more thing before we go." Dante said standing up and Blake following showing the group their hands. "Blake and I are together now." He pulled Blake with him as they ran out of the room heading to Ozpins office. He could hear them all saying something behind him and all he could do was smile. He looked over to Blake who was blushing looking at her hand in his. They finally made it to Ozpins office and they both hoped he was in. Dante knocked and heard the older man call from inside. They both walked in and saw the man behind his desk mug in hand. "Headmaster Ozpin do you have some time to talk?"

"I am guessing this is about what happened to you two on the mission."

"Yes." Was all Dante said walking in all the way and taking a seat.

"Please let us talk about it." He said taking a sip from his mug. Blake just stood behind Dante watching and listening, he had fought the man not her, even if it was a fake.

"I have a feeling that somehow that man was controlling the group of grimm we encountered."

"That does sound troubling, but how?"

"I don't know but I intend to found out, I am not going to let this go I feel attached somehow to this and I need to see it to the end."

"Do you think that's a good idea, considering what happened to you?" Ozpin was looking over his glasses at the young man before him. Dante stood up and put his hands on the desk.

"I give you my word that he won't beat me a second time." The two had a long stare down before Ozpin answered.

"Okay, but, there are some rules you need to go by. Before you go anywhere you need to check in with me, next only four people to a group no more. You have Rubys group to work with as well you all seem to be getting along pretty well. Finally I want updates on anything and everything you find out. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19 Blood Test

After a few days Dante decided to head back to the nurse, feeling much better he thought it was a good idea. After a few minutes the nurse called him into the office and had him sit down. After giving him a full check up and pulling out what was left of the stitches she wanted to get more blood for a test. "I was hoping to take some more blood from you if that is okay." She said getting the stuff together that she needed for getting blood.

"Yeah that is fine." Dante said pulling off his coat followed by his vest and tie. He left his shirt on and just rolled up his sleeve for the nurse. "What were you hoping to find?"

"Well as I told you, last time you were here, when I checked your blood it had very high amounts of adrenaline and endorphins. The levels were way above any normal reading we have seen." Dante was watching as the nurse cleaned a spot on his arm.

"Do you think it was just from the situation I was in?" The nurse started drawing blood from his arm, a few vials for testing.

"I was thinking that as well, but it should have went down after the night. Everything should have balanced out the next morning. Keep your arm up." The nurse puts a piece of gauze on his arm and tilts it up.

"Is it anything to worry about?" He watched as she wrote on the vials with his name and team.

"I don't think so, even if you are mass producing adrenaline its only going to benefit you in the long one, as long as the gland does not burn out." Dante looked scared with that last comment.

"Can that actually happen?"

"Only in certain circumstances and only then the gland needs to be kicking in overdrive. If your gland is producing this much naturally it will be completely fine." She put all the vials into case and had another nurse take them back for testing.

"And what about the endorphins?"

"That can come from any number of things including pain, and you were in a lot even if you did not feel it."

"How long till you get the results back?" He asked jumping down off the table and getting his clothes back on,

"Come back at the end of the day." She said with a smile. He walked out of the office and Wynne was waiting for him.

"Hey bro." She said grabbing his arm and walking with him. "What did the nurse have to say?"

"Well I won't know till later tonight, I was hoping to catch a nap before hand." Wynne smiled and led him back to the dorm. "You know I can walk myself Nala."

"Yeah I know but after what happened to you I am making sure you get everywhere just fine."

"Wow I did not know I had a big sister." Dante said getting to the dorm and closing the door behind him before she could follow him in. It did not take him long to fall asleep, he even did it in his coat. After some time passed Blake made her way into his dorm looking for him. She saw him laying on his bed eyes closed and still in his coat. The others seemed to be out and about she knew he needed to be up soon. She crawled in next to him and started to push on his chest trying to get him up. He started to stir so she leaned in and kissed him hoping it would wake him up. After not moving she smiled and said.

"You know it's time to get up."

"I know but I was hoping for another." He said opening his eyes and looking up at her. She hit him lightly on the chest and started to get out of bed.

"Come on we need to get you back to the nurse." Dante started standing slowly rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Alright lets go." On the walk to the office they talked about this and that getting dinner or finding a quiet place to read together. Once they made it to the office the nurse was ready with the results. Dante sat down and Blake stood next to him holding his hand.

"Well everything came back normal except your adrenaline levels. They are still higher than normal but they are lower than what they were last time. From what I can tell your body just produces more adrenaline than most."

"And what about the endorphins?"

"They are normal. Which at first caught me off guard and then i thought about it. Your body pushes out double what a normal person does under high stress on your system to pretty much make you ignore pain completely." The nurse put down the report and looked over at him. "Everything is fine."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Just a small time jump with some background stuff for you. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 20 Fast Forward

For the next couple of months not much happened concerning the whole incident that Dante and the two groups were working on. A few times they thought they had found some new clue but it always turned out to be something else. Dante and Blake had grown closer over the months as well. She could see that this case was getting to him for some reason, she tried talking with him about it but they could never come up with a reason why it was bothering him. Until they decided to go through some of the old pictures he still had of when his mother and father were still alive. They were having a good time laughing sitting cuddled together on his bed, when he saw it. The mask that the man was wearing was hanging on the wall behind his mom, only this one was broke and cracked, hanging almost like a trophy. He went looking for more pictures up and running trying to see how many it was in. All the pictures they had it was there hanging on the wall. Blake was kinda happy that they had finally had something but was worried that it was in his family, and he was feeling it just the same. He needed to know what was going on with his family. He went on a search looking for any information he could find about the mask, looking at old journals or news articles, never finding anything new. It got to the point where he stopped sleeping at night just looking through everything he could. Wynne understood what he was going through, he held his family in high regards and something like this was killing him. She was still worried about him, not sleeping or eating and it only got worse when Blake when out on a mission with Rubys team. When she left it was almost like he did not even notice she said bye to him. He was so entranced looking for any information at all that everything else, including his health, did not matter till he found the answer. When Blake finally made it back with her team Wynne went to her with her concerns. They talked about everything Dante did, and didn't do, while she was gone. Now Blake was getting worried about him. She went to him one night while he was going through whatever book he had in his hands. She came with food and when she pulled the book out of his hand he was about to yell when she looked down at him food in hand. If it were anyone else, except maybe Wynne, he would have knocked the tray out of their hands and grabbed the book and went back to looking. However it was the person he knew would not give up so he gave in. He gave a weak smile and when she put the food down in front of him he ate it slowly. He had almost forgot what food tasted like forgot what some good tea tasted like. When he was finished he went to reach for the book but Blake pulled it away from him.

"Come on Blake I am so close to something."

"If you are close it can wait till tomorrow you can sleep." She put the book on the desk and grabbed him by the hands pulling him towards the bed.

"I can't sleep not till I find out why that mask is in my family pictures." Dante tried to pull back to the desk but Blake just pulled him into her arms.

"I promise you will, but right now you need to rest and let your brain shut down." There was a pained look in his face, almost like it hurts to walk away from. She pushed his coat off of him and pulled him into the bed. He would not give up on trying to read just a few more pages looking back to the book. Blake turned his head back with her hands and looked him right in the eyes. "You need to shut down." She leaned in and kissed him trying to get him to listen. "Please." He looked lost his body was starting to betray his mind as he started to lay down in his bed. Blake lay next to him both still in full clothing as she pulled him close to her. Before Dante knew what to say he was asleep with his girlfriend holding him. After a bit of time had passed Wynne came in to look over them and saw that he was asleep in Blakes arms and sighed with relief. She was followed by Serene and Helena who both also felt better about having him sleep some. They all got changed and climbed into bed. Before Wynne climbed in she went over to Blake and Dante and kissed Dante on the forehead.

"Please stay with him so he can sleep." She whispered to the faunus. Blake smiled back at the other girl.

"I don't plan on leaving him alone"


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N I think after this one the chapters will start getting longer.**_

Ch. 21 Clues at Last

Dante slept cuddled next to Blake all night and into the early morning. She had him held tight to her chest and kept her head on the top of his. She could tell he was in a deep sleep and did not want to bother him. She was up early and watched as the others left for breakfast while she lay there holding him. After a bit longer he started to move and she slowly let him go. When he finally awoke he was eye level with her chest and started to smile. "There are not many better ways to wake up." Blake started to laugh.

"I hope you are back to being yourself." She looked down at him and smiled seeing him smile.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." He slid up and meet her eye level not moving off his pillow. "I guess I did go a bit crazy."

"I know this means a lot to you that this has to do with your family, but you need to remember your own health."

"I felt like I was getting close to something and I just could not stop. My family is…" He started but Blake stopped him with a light touch to the face.

"I understand, I really do, and I get that it's your family but you need to worry about you first."

"I promise." Dante said closing his eyes again.

"Hey you need to eat again no sleeping." Blake said sitting up on one arm looking at him. He pulled her across him so now she was laying on top of him. He had his arms wrapped around her holding her close. He leaned up to her and their lips connected. She closed her eyes, the feeling that has been with her since the first time they meet was building up even more now. The kiss was turning into a makeout session the first one they have had. As their lips danced with each other they both opened their eyes locking them. Dantes hands were exploring her back and slowly moving down past her waist and onto her lower half. Blake stopped kissing him and slowly pulled back using her hands to hold herself up. "You said you would eat." He let out a small laugh looking up at her.

"Your kinda on top." He said putting his hands back at his sides. She kissed him once more and slide her way out of bed getting everything settled and getting her shoes on. He followed her watching her every move as she moved, her grace and flow always caught him off guard. After she was ready he stood up and grabbed his coat throwing it on and headed to the cafeteria. After getting to the seating area they looked around and saw the rest of the two teams.

"You go sit and I will bring you some food." He knew arguing would get him no where with her so he nooded and headed to the table. Everyone at the table seemed happy to see him looking better. They were talking when Blake brought him some food and put it in front of him. As he ate he heard another group talking about an incident that had happened the day before. Apparently a group of grimm had been spotted closer to one of the bigger cities for the third week in the row. Before he was able to react Blake was giving him a cold stare he understood it perfectly, it meant finish your food first. After finishing he headed to the library with Blake, Ruby, and Wynne in toe. He was headed for the section where they keep the archived news. The other three were busy talking in the background. Blake pulled Wynne to the side away from Ruby and Dante.

"What did you need Blake?" Wynne asked when they finally were out of earshot.

"Can I ask you something about your brother?"

"Yeah go ahead."

"Has he ever had a girlfriend before?" Blake asked kinda shyly

"No, he never really saw the time for it until he found you. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was hoping that maybe, well that maybe you knew what he liked." Wynne looked confused at her question. Her head tilted slightly to the left. "Well I wanted to do something special for him, and was hoping you could help tell me what he likes."

"First off, gross." She started and Blake tried to say something and Wynne stopped her by shaking her head. "Second off, you ARE special to him, just being around you lights him up. Anything you plan will\make more than his day, but if you really want to do something special he likes piano music, it calms him. He barely gets a chance to listen to it anymore, and you did not hear this from me but he really likes when you are yourself." Wynne says making a motion to her ears. "He thinks they are cute."

"Thanks Wynne."

"Just be good to him I think he deserves it." Blake smiles and nods. At this point Ruby had come running over.

"Come with me, Dante said he found something."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N Hope you guys enjoy this one kinda a move forward story wise.**_

Ch. 22 Following the Clues

The group made their way back to where Dante was sitting as he was still going through the articles from the last couple of weeks. Once they all made it back Wynne jumped up on the table and sat down facing the other three. "What you got bro?" Dante looked up to her then the rest of the group.

"Alright, its nothing solid but, there seems to be a grimm attack every week for the last three weeks they are on different days but they are there." He showed them the different articles showing each attack and the damages and injuries. Blake was the next one to speak up.

"Well that does not give us much to go on."

"Well not alone, but if you look deeper there is some more there." Ruby moved to his left and looked at the screen.

"I don't see it."

"Its here." He highlighted a part on another paper from later in the week of the first attack. "This is a missing persons report for a faunas that went missing the day of the attack and there is a second one for the attack last week. They are taken from the other side of the city They are never reported until a few days later."

"Well that makes sense people don't seem to notice when one of us go missing." Wynne said to his right on the table. Blake moved to the console leaning in front of him and reading the story herself.

"It looks like they are using the attacks to cover the kidnapping."

"Right and I bet we see another missing faunus from the attack yesterday." The four look at each other trying to think through the clues. After a few minutes Wynne jumps down off the table and starts talking.

"The problem is we really can't go looking for them as they are already gone, but what we can do is wait for the next attack." Rubys looked back at Wynne thinking the same thing.

"We wait for the next attack and send one team after the grimm and another back to the area where the faunus go missing." Dante looks up at the two girls watching as the work though the idea together.  
"Well the attack happened yesterday which means we won't see another attack till next Tuesday at the earliest." Blake said looking at the date of the last attack.

"Well what's the next step then?" Dante asked leaning back in the chair. Blake was still reading over the articles bent over across him and he could not help but look up her legs and to her backside, which she had pushed out. He let his eyes take their time as they moved up slowly taking in every inch. After a minute or two she started talking again and pulled him out of his daxe.

"Well until then we keep doing what we are, training and learning." She turned to look at Dante was meet her gaze and smiled. After a few more minutes of silence Wynne spoke up sounding very excited.

"Guys I just remembered, the school is having a dance this Saturday we should all go!" She turned to Dante and Blake. "What do you say?" Dante was already beat he could not say no to his little sister.

"Well I am game if you are." He turned to Blake was was looking over at the other two.

"I don't know. I'm not one to get all dressed up." Wynne came running over to Blake grabbing her by the hands and shaking them slightly.

"Please." She was looking Blake in the eyes making a slight nod to Dante. Ruby was laughing a bit watching the whole scene play out in front of her. Blake rolled her eyes then said

"Alright, but only if you go dress shopping with me."

"You have yourself a deal." Dante stood up and started heading out of the library past Ruby when he turned and said.

"Lets all just stay ready just incase." Everyone in the room nodded. "Well I guess I need to get some sort of dress clothes together." He looked at Blake. "Once you get your dress picked out let me know the color so I can match."

"You bet." Date started walking out followed by Blake. When they made it out of the library he pulled Blake off to the side and waited for Ruby and Wynne to walk past them. "What are we doing?" Blake asked in a hushed tone.

"Just watch." He started to follow the two girls with Blake on his heels. The two stopped in front of Rubys dorm.

"Um Ruby I wanted to ask you something but not in front of my brother." Ruby had a look like she knew what the young faunus was going to ask.

"Of course I will go to the dance with you." Dante could not help but smile to himself. Blake also had a smile on her face watching the scene in front of her.

"How long have you known?" Blake whispered into his ear.

"Not too long, though they have been spending a lot of time together." He watched as Wynne started to make her way down to the dorm they shared.

"Ruby talked to me about it and I told her to go for it." Blake said walking behind him.

"Good I am glad you did. Well I guess its bed time." Dante turned and kissed his girlfriend goodnight and headed for bed.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N The dance in the next chapter is not the one from the second volume but that will come into play later. Enjoy**_

Ch. 23 Shopping

Wynne and Blake were walking through Vale looking for shops that had dresses that Blake liked. They had not been in the city for long and right now just looking. Wynne knew a few spots that maybe Blake would like, having been dragged to these places before. As they walked they talked about the attacks, the upcoming dance, and other things. They took note of a few shops that looked promising. After getting an idea of a few shops that had something that caught Blakes eye, the decided to stop and get something to eat. They picked out a nice little place that looked comfortable. After getting seated and ordering Blake had some questions for Wynne. "So what do you think Dante will like?" After taking a sip of her drink Wynne responded.

"Well it is hard to say. He never had a girlfriend let alone has he ever been to a dance. Though I am sure whatever you pick out he will love."

"So he really never had a relationship before? Even with Serene and Helena around." Wynne laughed after her question and Blake looked confused.

"From the day they joined Dante has seen them as other sisters. He is the oldest in the group, even if it is only by a few months. I don't think he could even see them as anything else by this point." Blake had a smile come across his face.

"You know I never asked how you felt about all of this." She took a small sip of her tea waiting for a response.

"I am just happy that he found someone that he holds special to him, but if it had to be anybody I am glad it is you." The two smiled at each other and before either could ask another question their food showed up. They took their time eating as the food was actually pretty good and they were hungry anyway. After finishing and paying they wanted to go and check some of the shops they had picked out. The first two were busts, nothing really seemed to sit right on Blake, and upon arriving at the Blakes eyes were drawn to a very nice dress. It was knee length, purple with black lining near the bottom. With it was a sheen cover for the top that covered the shoulders. She liked it very much and Wynne could tell from the look on her face. She thought about it for a few minutes looking at other dresses here and there but her eyes always came back to that one. As Blake was looking around Wynne went and talked with the saleswoman asking about the dress. After the woman tells her about the dress she points out Blake at the other side of the store. "It's actually for her she really likes it. We are having our first dance this weekend." Wynne turns to Blake who is still looking at other dresses. "Hey Blake could you come here for a second." She turns and starts to make her way over to Wynne and the saleswoman. Blake sees the woman has the dress in her hand and it looks even more beautiful.

"Your friend here says you have been looking at this dress. Why don't you try it on and see how it looks." The woman said guiding Blake back to the changing room. Blake takes the dress into the room and hangs it up looking at it again. She starts to strip down to just bra and panties and starts to get into the dress. As she slides it up her body and gets everything on and in place she sees herself in the mirror. It took her by surprise as to how good she looked in the dress and she could not help but think what Dante would say seeing her.

"Everything okay in there Blake?" Wynne called from outside the door. It took a few seconds for her voice to register in Blakes ears.

"Yeah." She called turning in the mirror watching the way the dress flowed.

"Well come on lets see." Blake turned and opened the door walking out for the two to see. "Blake you look beautiful." Wynne said looking the girl up and down. Blake had a slight blush come across her face. The sales woman smiled and walked forward pulling the dress in more with a black band for the center. "Dante will love it." When Blake hears that she turns to the saleswoman.

"I'll take it."

After buying the dress the two started to make their way back to Beacon. The ride home was uneventful and once they got home Blake went looking for Dante to tell him the color of her dress. Of course he was sitting on his bed in the team SHDW dorm reading a book he had picked up. When Blake walked in he put his book down and looked up at her.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." She came and sat on the edge of the bed. "I found a dress."

"That's good." Dante sat up and to meet her on eye level. "What color will I be wearing?"

"It's purple and black, purple will be your vest and tie."

"I should have guessed. I will get right on it." Blake smiled at him and he leaned in and kissed her. "I can't wait to see you in it."

"And I can't wait to see you in a full tux." She said getting up and walking out.

"Wait, what do you mean full tux? Blake? I can't wear my coat? Blake come on."


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N One of the other readers mentioned she would like to see Blake in her dress with Dante. If any artist would like to draw that I would post it here and anywhere else. Second Note Again this is not the dance from volume 2.**_

Ch. 24 Dancing All Night

"I look ridiculous." Dante said looking in the mirror as Wynne help him with his tie.

"You look fine, handsome even. Your normally wear this stuff anyway." She finished his with his bow tie and straightened it.

"Yeah but the vest normally does not run this low, the bow tie is weird looking, and this tux jacket is annoying. I want my coat." Wynne rolled her eyes at him and walked to get her dress from the closet.

"Everything looks fine Dante."

"I feel naked without my coat." He said turning towards his sister. Wynne starts laughing and turns back to her brother walking over to him.

"Listen you are gonna have a great time tonight with Blake and she is not going to care if you don't have your coat." When she finished talking she pulled him in for a hug. Dante wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Thanks Nala I needed to hear that." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Now get dressed, I am heading over I'll meet you there." She nodded and laid her dress out on her bed getting everything ready. He walked out of the dorm and headed towards the ballroom where the dance was being held. As he walked into the ballroom he saw Yang standing over in the corner by the punch bowl and decided to head over to her. "Hey Yang! How are you?" He said as he got closer to her. She pulled him into a hug and he hugged back.

"I am great, look at you! You clean up great." She said looking over Dante standing there in a full tux.

"You look good yourself." He said seeing the blonde in her dress.

"Well thank you." He looked around some trying to see if he could spot Blake. She stepped in front of him obscuring his view of the ballroom. "If you are looking for Blake she said she would be a long a little later. She also said that you can dance with me if you get bored." She started to laugh looking at how Dante reacted. He let out one small laugh knowing she was kidding. He turned back and decided to grab some punch and look around some more.

He saw Weiss walking around talking to people here and there, and over in the other corner he saw Serene and Helena. His eyes would always end up back on the door waiting for Blake to walk through. Yang never left his side the whole time he waited talking with him trying to keep his mind off waiting for her to show up.

"Did she say how long she would be?" He asked her still scanning the room.

"No. She just said she will be a little late." Little did he know Yang was helping Blake. Blake wanted to surprise him, she had a whole night planned. She was also very nervous about the whole night, she had never had a night like this before. She had peaked in a few times and saw him standing talking with Yang. She was waiting for the perfect time to walk in, the dance was still early and the lights had not come down yet. One time as she was looking in she thought he saw her. When she turned back she saw Wynne and Ruby walking towards the door together both wearing red. Wynne nodded at Blake as she walked by and headed right over to her brother who was standing at the punch table still. After a few minutes of the four of them talking the lights started to go down, signifying the official start of the dance. Dante turned looking for Blake one last time, Yang again stepped in front of him and grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him to the dance floor. "Come on, dance with me till she gets here." Dante was trying to hold back but Yang would not give up.

"Fine. Just one dance." The two made it to the dance floor and Yang took him by the hand and put his other hand on her waist. Dante looked uncomfortable but went with it knowing Yang could not be reasoned with. Yang seemed like she was having a good time and was happy to dance with him.

"You know you dance pretty good."

"Thanks my mom taught me when i was very little." After the song was over and they took a step back he bowed placing one hand on his and the other on across his stomach.

"What was that?" He looked up at the blonde from his bowed position.

"Sorry. My mother taught me to bow at the end of a dance." He moved back to a standing position.

"No it was nice." It was at this point that his eyes caught Blake standing at the doorway looking right at him. Yang could see the look in his eye and she stepped aside. He slowly started making his way over to her as she stood by the door. Once he was there he, out of instinct, bowed to her and this made her giggle.

"That was new." She said looking him up and down in his tux. He sighed and stood back up and looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry it's something my mom taught me. Oh!." He said reaching into his pocket on his jacket. "I know this is not a very formal dance but Nala thought you would like this." He pulls out a single purple flower, very beautiful, and hands it to her.

"It's beautiful." She takes the flower smells it and puts it into her hair.

"Would you like to dance?" He asks putting his hand out for her to take. She nods and puts her hand in his and walks with him to the dance floor. Once they were on the floor he put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they danced. It was very slow and did not have much movement to it but they were both happy.

"We are only staying for a few hours." She said mid dance looking up at him slightly.

"Why?" He turns her some.

"Well with a little help from Weiss I got us reservations at a place in Vale, but the name is a secret." Blake said laying her head on his chest. The rest of the dance was filled with dancing and laughing. The eight had fun dancing with each other talking and just having a good time.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N I know all this lovey dovey stuff is going on right now but I promise there will be more action in the coming future.**_

Ch. 25 Dinner

At right about 8 o'clock Blake came and got Dante from the dance floor. He was dancing with his sister and the two were being dumb about it. She tapped him on the back and when he started to turn she kissed him on the check. "It's time to get going."

"Alright." He turned and bowed to his sister who bowed back in a more feminine way.

"Here." Wynne started as she turned back to where they were sitting and pulled his coat out from under the table. "You are going to need this." She tossed it to him and went back to dancing with Ruby. Blake had brought a nice jacket of her own for the night and once they were both ready they started for the train to Vale. When they got seats on the train Blake put her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and locked their fingers together.

"So do I get to know where we are going?" He asked leaning back in the seat watching the buildings go by.

"No." Was all she said before putting her head back on his shoulder. He laughed some before leaning his head back against the glass. After a few more minutes of riding on the train it pulled into the station in Vale. The two exit the train and Dante waits for Blake to lead the way, but she never starts walking.

"What are we waiting for?"

"Well you know how I talked with Weiss." She turned looking up the street as a car was coming down.

"Yeah?" Dante said looking over at the car that stopped in front of them. The driver got out and walked to the back door opening it for them.

"Well not only did she get us the reservations but she also got us a car." She walked over to the car gave the driver a small nod and sat down. The driver shut the door and Dante followed him to the other side and he opened the door for him. He got in and the driver shut the door and returned to the front seat. After the driver got situated the car started to move rolling down the street.

"You went all out with this." Dante said turning to Blake who was looking out the window. A smile came across her face as she turned to him.

"Yeah, with a little help." The two locked eyes for what felt like ages and before they knew it the car had come to a stop. Dante was let out first and looked around to try and get his bearings when his eyes came to a rather big building, not big as tall but long. By this point Blake was by his side and she had wrapped her arm in his. That's when he saw the name that hang from the building, The Ivory Key. Dante knew this place it was a very high end restaurant where some of the best pianists from around the world came to play. He was at a lose for more than just words, his body had no idea how to react to what his eyes were seeing. That was until Blake pulled him out of it. "Come on we're going to be late." He shook off the shock and started walking towards the door. The door opened and everything he thought about this place had come true. As they walked to the podium as a man waited for them. "Belladonna." The man ran his finger down the book looking for the name.

"Ah. Best seat in the house, please follow me." The two followed the man into the main part of the restaurant walking past tables full of people. Blake still had her arm wrapped in his, but she could not take her eyes off of him. He was looking to the center of the place where the floor was risen and on it sat a grand piano. The man lead them to a spot right next to the piano where you could see the musician. Before they sat down the man took their coats, and Dante was hesitant to give it up. Once they were both seated almost on perfect timing the musician came out and sat at the piano. Dante looked over to Blake who still had a smile on her face watching him.

"Blake this is all." He paused for a second looking around. "Amazing."

"A little fox told me you like piano music." Was all Blake said looking over at him. He knew who she was talking about. What she did next took him by surprise, Blake reached up and pulled her bow off revealing her ears. "The same little fox told me you think these are cute." Dante looked down at the table laughing some before looking back up.

"This little fox would be right." A server came to their table with menus and the two found something they both liked and ordered. The rest of dinner was full of talking and eating. Every now and again Dante would look up and get lost in the music. He would just watch as the pianist fingers danced across the keys. Once they finished dinner dessert was brought out and with it wine. Dante watched as the server poured the wine into the glass for the both of them. After the server left Dante looked at Blake. "Do you think we should?" Blake looked the glass up and down before reaching for it.

"One glass is okay I guess."

"Okay." The two toasted each other and both took a small sip, this being their first time drinking anything alcoholic. Over the course of dessert the two finished the wine and once they were ready to go the first guy brought back their coats.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N This chapter has me nervous going up. It is my first chapter with some major lemon in it. Please be gentle and as always Enjoy!**_

Ch. 26 The Rest of The Night

The two made their way out of the restaurant they stood in the cool night air taking it in. The taste of wine still on their tongues as they started walking towards the train station. She was holding his arm her head resting on it. Dante could tell that she was cold from the night air so he took of his coat and put it around her. They kept walking and as they came to the station they checked the time for the next train. They had to wait ten minutes before the next train showed up and they decided to sit on the nearby benches. "Do you have anything else planned for the night?"

"I guess you will have to wait and see." She said looking up from her spot on his arm. He smiled at her and leaned in and kissed her.

"This has been the best night I have had in a long time." Dante said leaning his head back and looking up to the stars.

"That was the whole point, I wanted to give you night you will never forget."

"Mission accomplished kitty cat." They sat cuddled together waiting for the train back to Beacon. After a few more minutes the train showed up and the two got on and found seats. The ride back was quiet and empty. As Dante watched the buildings go by, in the opposite direction, he remembered the last time he had a night he could truly enjoy. It was the night before the attack on his house. He and his family had just finished eating and Nala and him were messing around with each other. He was ten and she was nine back then. He was chasing her pretending to be a grimm and she was pretending to be a huntress. His mother and father were laughing watching them play. He remembered when Nala had delivered the final blow and he had fallen over acting dead. Nala had laughed at first and then when he did not move she started to worry. After a few minutes of laying there Nala started to cry and push him. That's when he popped up and grabbed her pulling her into a hug. She stopped crying and started laughing as he spun her wrapping her arms around him.

"Dane we're back. Dante." He shook his head and looked up seeing Blake stand in front of him still wearing his coat.

"Yeah." He stood and followed her out of the train and the both started walking towards the dorm. The walked through the garden it was late but there were some students still hanging around. As they approached her dorm he turned to her and looked her in the eyes. She opened the door and walked in he followed her in looking around. "Where are the others?"

"They are out for the night." She said tossing his coat onto the floor followed by her jacket. She turned and pulled her bow off and let that hit the ground.

"I want to thank for the best night I have ever had." He said turning to her seeing her kick her shoes off and rubbing her feet. She stand back up and they walk to each other and she takes him by the hand.

"It was one of my best nights too, but it does not have to end." Dante could tell she did not want him to leave and he did not want to anyway. She pulled him back to the bed and pulled him onto it.

"Blake." Before he could say anything else her lips were on his. Her hands were exploring his body pulling his tux jacket off and working on his vest. He broke off from the kiss and held her back. "Blake please, you don't have to do this, I have already had the time of my life." She looked at him blushed and looked at the bed. He grabbed her by the chin and pulled her head up locking eyes with her. "All I am saying is lets not move too fast."

"Dante I feel very strong about this, about you. You have showed me more kindness and love than anyone ever has. I trust you more then I have anyone in my life, and I want this with you. I am not saying we rush it but I want this." Dante could not help but kiss her and pull her tight to his body. He let his hands explore her body from her shoulders down to her backside. She had finally got his vest off and onto the ground when she pulled back. Dante thought he did something wrong when Blake let her dress fall off. She was now in front of him in just bra and panties, she started the kiss again as she pulls his shirt off. His hands found her breasts and she let a soft moan go in his mouth. This made him smile as her hands went south trying to get his pants down. He pulled her bra off and tossed it to the ground and started kissing her neck as she got his pants off his lower body. His hand went lower down her stomach and into her panties slowly. He stopped kissing her and looked in her eyes and the look she gave him told him to continue. His fingers found her core and very slowly he let his fingers move up and down. Blake started to moan letting small ones out as he held her back and danced his fingers. He slowly slide them into her careful not to hurt her making small movements. She was lost in her own mind as he worked. The slow movements were driving her crazy, she felt the heat rising within her as his finger moved in and out. He laid her back on the bed and kept going looking her in the eyes as she could not hold back. Her body locked up and that was it, the warmth inside her moved everywhere as she hit her climax. She arched her back and he brought his lips down to her locking them once more. Once the climax passed she lay there breathing heavy blushed and exhausted. Their kiss broke and he lay next to her watching her chest rise and fall as she try to regain herself. He pulled her tight to his body and before he knew it they both were asleep, happy in each others arms.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N This was a hard chapter to write as I had no idea what I wanted from the Yang encounter. Hope you all still enjoy!**_

Ch. 27 The Morning After

The morning came and by eleven they were both still sleep Blake cuddled in Dantes arms. Clothes scattered across the floor blankets covering only half of them. When Yang walked in her eyes fell on Blakes bare chest. It was not like the girls have not seen each other naked before, but this was different. Yang made her way over to the bed picking up clothes as she went laying them on the edge of the bed. She knew, from stories that both Wynne and Blake had told her, it would be near impossible to wake Dante up. She reached across and nudged Blake trying to get her awake. "Blake wake up." Yang said giving her a few more pushes. Blake slowly started to stir turning some in his arms. "Blake come on." Blakes eyes started to open and when she saw the blonde looking down at her she panicked. She tried to move fast and cover herself up. "Relax, its just me." She calmed down some looking up at the blonde and tried getting free of Dante.

"Yang,I." Blake started but Yang cut her off.

"Blake I understand, the others are out at breakfast so you have about ten minutes." She said handing her some clothes to put on. "Take your time and get dressed." Yang started making her way to the door before opening she turned back to her teammate. "You owe me kitty cat." And with that Yang walked out closing the door behind her. She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed into her normal everyday clothes. When she turned to grab her bow she saw him, still sleeping, smiling. She could not help but watch him as he slept laying in her bed. She started getting his clothes together for him and then got to the task of getting him up. She walked back over to her bed and kneeled onto it looking down at him.

"Dante you have to get up." She leaned down and kissed him on the check. She pushed him some trying to get him going. "Dante come on, it's time to get up." He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. "Come on Yang said we only have a few minutes before everyone gets back." Dante sat up faster than she had ever seen and locked eyes with her.

"Yang was here and she saw us?" Dante started to panic looking around the room.

"Dante!" She said grabbing him by the shoulders. "It's fine, Yang understands. She was the one I talked too about all of this." Blake trusted Yang with keeping the situation to herself. As if summoned Yang walked through the door holding some fresh clothes for Dante.

"Dante I went and got you some fresh clothes and I sent Weiss and Ruby out to the shops, so take your time." Yang said leaving the clothes on the desk for him.

"Yang wait." Dante got out of bed and got the fresh pants on and started getting his shirt on before he turned to Yang. After getting his shirt buttoned he walked over to her and threw his arms around her. "Thank you." She put her arms around him. The two broke the hug as Blake was getting her hair set right and her bow on. Yang put her hand on one of his shoulders and she leaned in and said.

"Meet me later so we can talk, but you're welcome." She turns and walks out shutting the door behind her for the second time. Dante finished getting dressed and once he finished he folded his other clothes and put them off the side. Once he was all set he walked up behind Blake as she finished her hair.

"Well that was awkward." Blake turned and looked at him as she straightened his tie for him.

"Well if it had to be anyone I am glad it was her. I am also glad you decided to start wearing the tie I got you."

"She said she wanted to meet me later so we can talk."

"Yeah I figured she would." Blake turned to the clothes that were on the bed. She started to pick them up and put them away.

"Why do you say that?" He was helping her put away the clothes.

"Well like I said she was the one I talked to about last night."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well." Blake said starting to blush. "I asked if she could keep everyone out for the night."

He turned to walk out the door before she stopped him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I knew you had that planned." After he left her dorm with clothes in hand he headed back to his dorm. When he opened the door only Wynne was there sitting at her desk drawing. When he walked in she looked up and smiled at him. "Oh come on don't you start Nala."

"What? Did I say anything?" She turned back to her drawing.

"No but I heard you think it." He said pointing at her and dropping his clothes onto the bed.

"All I was gonna ask was did you have a good time?" He looked over at her with what he could muster as an angry face. Wynne started to laugh uncontrollably dropping her pencil onto the desk.

"Laugh it up Nala, but I won't forget it so remember that." After he got all his clothes put away he walked over to see what Wynne was drawing. He put his hand on her shoulder to lean over to see. She was drawing their mothers old symbol she used when she was a hunter. He smiled and patted her on the shoulder as he turned to walk out. The rest of the day he walked around and talked to people here and there. At around noon a message came over his scroll from Blake asking if he wanted to get lunch. He responded and said he would meet her in the cafeteria. He made his way to the cafe and looked for Blake when he found her she was already seated with food for both of them. He sat across from her and she slide a try across for him.

"Did you talk to Yang yet? She was just looking for you."

"No I was looking for her but I had yet to find her. Did she say where she was going?" He started taking big bites of his food.

"Yeah the garden, funny enough." Dante stood and took one last bite before leaning across and kissing Blake.

"Thanks." He took off running to garden trying to meet Yang before she leaves. Once he made it he saw her moving to the back, almost the same spot where he meet Blake. Once he caught up to her he called out. "Yang wait up." Yang turned to him as he ran to catch up to her.

"I'm glad you found me. Follow me." She said as she walked back to a bench near the back of the garden. "Sit." Dante did as she said. "Look I am happy for both you and Blake, but that does not mean I want to walk in on something like that again. " Dante could not say anything to her and she continued. "Blake does not have anyone to look out for her. So I am."

"Yang I did not want things to end up like that ."

"No no, thats not what I mean at all." She said turning to him. "She came to me and asked me to keep everyone out and I did. But I was not expecting to walk in to that."

"I know and I apologize for it I never wanted the night to end like that." He keep his eyes forward.

"No that's not it at all. Look she has no family that we know of. She I am taking the role of big sister and looking out for her, I just don't want to see her heartbroken." Yang said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I want you to come to me when you need something, but from now on do it together. Just don't let her get hurt."

"I promise my life on it."


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N Stuff is going to start going down here soon be ready.**_

Ch. 28 Preparation

Monday came and past with no new about an attack coming from anyone. When Tuesday came the group decided to start a plan knowing the attack could come any day now. Dante took Ruby to Ozpins office and as they walked he discussed the plan with her. "Do you remember everything we discussed?" Dante asked Ruby as the hit the door to Ozpins office.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. Dante pushed open the door and walked into the office followed by Ruby. Once inside they both walked to Ozpins desk and took a seat in one of the two chairs.

"Ah and Ms. Rose, I was wondering when I would be seeing you two next." He took a sip from that very same mug he has had since the first time Dante meet him.

"We have something the two of us want to discuss with you."

"Of course, please." He said with a motion of his hand. Dante started off first.

"As you know there have been grimm attacks these last few weeks, and with them a faunus would go missing." Then would be follow.

"This would happen the same day of the attack but would not be reported till much later." Then Dante again.

"We found a pattern. The attacks would fall on a different day each week, never repeating the same day as the week prior." Ozpin just sat and listened to the two as they talked. "We had a plan to intercept one of these attacks." At this point Ozpin spook up for the first time.

"And what would this plan be?" Ruby was the one who answered.

"We want to be in the city before the attack starts."

"That sounds like a very smart plan." Ozpin said catching them both off guard. "Both teams may leave tonight." The two sat shocked looking from Ozpin to the other. "May guess would be, as to what you want to do, is have both teams in the city so that one may handle the attack and the other investigate the missing faunus." Ozpin watched as the two, still in shock, looked for something to say. "I may be old but that does not mean that my brain has stopped working. This plain of yours is very good, and with two teams of hunters already in the city we can hopefully stop that many more people from being hurt." Dante leaned forward in his chair and looked Ozpin right in the eyes.

"So we have your permission to leave the?"

"Yes, but you have till Saturday then I want both teams back with a full report."

"You have my word." Dante stuck his hand out and stood from his chair. Ozpin stood and without putting down his mug he shook Dantes hand. The two walked out of the office at a quick pace headed back towards the dorm wing. "Get everyone together we will leave in," Dante said checking the watch on his wrist. "One hour. Get everything together you need to stay in the city."

"Right meet at the station." They split up and headed in their own direction towards the dorms. Along the way Dante sent a message over his scroll to his other teammates telling them to meet him in the dorm. He was already getting stuff together when the rest of his team walked in.

"Get stuff together to last you till Saturday. Ozpin gave us the go ahead to camp in the city till the attack happens." The team quickly started getting things together for the trip to Vale.

"Where will we be staying?" Wynne asked getting her bag set and ready by the door. At first Dante looked lost not knowing what to say, then a message came across his scroll.

"Well it looks like we will be staying at the Grand Ranger Hotel." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"The Grand Ranger? That's the best Hotel in Vale." Serene said walking over to him and looking at his scroll.

"Alright lets go." He said getting his weapons and getting them attached to his coat. Each team member checked their weapon and made sure it was in proper working order. Once everything was collected and ready the group grabbed their bags and headed for the station. The two teams meet on the way to the station and started talking. To their surprise Ozpin was waiting for them at the station when they got there. They lined up standing at the base of the platform looking to him as he turned.

"You will have a private ride to Vale from there check in to the hotel. Once you are settled you will start with your mission. Understand?" Everyone there nodded as the train pulled up to the station. They all loaded in one after the other putting their stuff on the bag holders and taking a seat. The ride into Vale was peaceful almost like the calm before the storm and everyone there felt it. A few times Blake and Dante locked eyes but said nothing only a smile was given. It was Dante who spoke first.

"We need to decide who will be sleeping with who, we have four rooms."

"Serene and I will take one." Helena said looking up from her book. The rest looked around at each other waiting for someone to speak up. Everyone knew Dante would not speak up so the others did it for him.

"Ruby and I will room together." Wynne said from next to him.

"Yeah and Weiss and I will be fine." Added Yang. "Which leaves Blake and Dante." The two locked eyes again and nodded to each other. It was not much longer that they pulled into the Vale station. They grabbed their stuff and got off the train heading right for the Grand Ranger to check in and drop their stuff off. The clerk was waiting for them when they walked in and got to checking them in and getting their stuff taken to the rooms. Once they were done checking in the two groups headed to the rooms. They were all on the top floor and on the same wall, they were what people called conference rooms. Each one was linked to the other with a fifth room in the middle which acted as a meeting room. Once they were all settled in everyone meet in the meeting room to go over the plan. "It's simple." Dante started once everyone was in and seated. "Once we get word of the attack one team will go and deal with it. That team will be our power hitters Yang, Weiss, Helena and Serene. The other team will go and deal with the kidnapping. That team is Ruby, Blake, Nala and I. Now the attack team, you are to take out every grimm you can stop with as little damage done to anyone. Everyone clean?" Everyone nodded and responded to Dante. "Good everyone get some rest, we don't know when the attack is coming only that it is." Everyone started making their way back to the rooms and slowly started realizing each room only had one bed. Once Blake and Dante saw it they both started laughing getting stuff put away and weapons out.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N Get ready for the shit to hit the fan.**_

Ch. 29 A Days Rest

Somehow Dante was up before most of the others, as far as he could tell. Blake was still in his arms and the door to the next room was still shut. He reached for his watch on the table next to the bed and when he found it he saw it was around 8o'clock. He slowly pulled his arm out from under her and kicked his feet out to the floor. He brought his hands to his face and slide them up pushing his hair back. He thought it funny that for some reason his mind told him he needed a haircut. He stood up and looked back to Blake still laying where she was. He watched her for a few minutes before he grabbed some clothes and headed for the washroom to shower. He closed the door behind him and hung his clothes on the hooks and turned on the water. He set it to mildly hot before stipping out of his pajamas and stepping in. After letting the water run over him for a few minutes he started to clean his hair. After ten or so minutes he turned the water off and stepped out grabbing a towel as he did. He started drying when he heard someone moving out in the room. He finished drying himself the best he could and started getting dressed and opened the door. Blake was up and and walking around with the t.v on when he opened the door. "Morning." He said watching her get stuff together for her own shower.

"Morning. I hope you left some hot water for me." She walked into the bathroom and started getting undressed before he was even out. He could not help but watch her and it was not till she was down to her panties she said something. "You plan on just staying there all day?" She asked laughing some seeing the lost expression on his face. He shook his head and then looked down at the floor and started to walk out.

"Sorry."

"Hey, hey I was only kidding." Blake said grabbing him by the shoulder to stop him and making him look into her eyes.

"I'm just not used to people walking around like that and every time I would walk in on one of them they would flip out."

"Well I am not them. You can look as much as you like." She said planting a small kiss on his lips. He gave a slight smile grabbing the rest of his clothes and walking out into the room looking back over his shoulder just in time to see her pull off her panties. She moved into the shower as he finished getting dressed and once he was done he sat and watched the t.v. It did not take long for the shower to stop and her to step out dripping wet. He only looked for a few seconds when his scroll went off. It was his sister in the next room asking if they were awake, he responded saying yes.

"Nala and Ruby are up they might be opening the door here soon so you might want to close the door." He called to Blake in the washroom. She turned and shut the door right as the middle door opened up and Wynne walked in.

"Hey bro." She said sitting down into one of the other chairs in front of the t.v. She looked around the room. "Where is Blake?" Dante nodded towards the closed door.

"Shower."

"Yeah that's what Ruby is doing." Wynne said kicking her feet up onto the foot stool. "What is the plan until we hear something?"

"Well I had no plans to leave the hotel, unless Blake wants to go out. Other than that you guys can go wherever you want as long as you stay in contact."

"Alright I'll let the others know. Ruby and I are gonna head down and get breakfast." She said standing and walking back into her room closing the door behind her. It was at this point that Blake came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She walked over and sat in Dantes lap looking up to the t.v.

"Ruby and Nala are heading down to get breakfast, did you want to go down and get some food?" Blake turned to him and then looked up leaning her head back.

"Yeah that sounds good." Dante waited for her to get up so they could head down but she never did.

"Well if you want to go you kinda have to stand up." She slowly started to stand turning her legs and getting out of the chair stretching as she did. He waited for her to start walking forward before he followed her. He grabbed his coat and threw it on as the both headed down to the dining hall. The elevator ride down was uneventful and stepping off Dante bumped into a person getting on. "Sorry about that."

"My fault." The man said as the doors closed. Dante turned back and continued following Blake into the dining hall. The breakfast was buffet style and lay out waiting for both of them. After they both got what they wanted they turned to see if they could find Ruby and Wynne. Blake had spotted them and started making her way over to them followed closely by Dante. When they finally got seated Dante wasted no time getting right to eating.

"You guys have any plans for today?" It was Ruby asking Blake. Dante looked up from his food and looked over to Blake to see what she was going to say.

"I think we are just going to relax today, stay in." She answered between bites of food. "Just incase something happens I want to be rested up. What about you two?" She asked looking up and to Ruby.

"I think we are going to walk to city some, see if we can't find a good store or something." The two said smiling at each other. Dante looked up and pointed his fork at Wynne.

"Just be careful out there."

"Will do big bro." The two groups were finishing up when the other two came down. They talked a little before heading off in different directions. Ruby and Wynne went out the front door and Dante and Blake headed back up to the room. Once they were back in the room Dante pulled off his coat and hung it on the rack by the door. He turns to see Blake laying across the bed as he moves to the chair.

"Did you not sleep last night?" He asks looking back over his shoulder after getting into the chair.

"The first night, or so, in a new room always keeps me up." She yawned moving up to a pillow and laying her head across it.

"Why don't you take a nap and I will wake you if anything happens."

"I think I will. Can I borrow a shirt?" He looked back at her seeing she was slowly getting undressed.

"Yeah just grab one out of my bag." She looked around he his bag as he watched her. When she finally found it she grabbed a t-shirt he had and put it on wearing only panties under it. "You know if something happens it's going to take you a long time to get changed." She looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"Yeah but wearing a bra to sleep in is just uncomfortable." He laughed to himself looking back to the t.v. It did not take long for her to fall asleep, he was maybe watching the t.v for maybe five minutes and when he looked back she was out. He let her sleep for as long as she needed he just watched looking back every now and again to make sure she was okay. He remembered hearing doors opening and closing a few times and he answered a few texts from the others. She slept for maybe two hours. It was around four when she woke up stretching and looking around the room. He heard her and looked back at her seeing she was up and moving.

"Did you sleep well?" She was up and moving before she answered.

"Yeah. I felt better with you watching over me." She started getting back into her own clothes putting his shirt back for him.

"You know I do want to say that even though purple seems to be your favorite color does not mean you need to wear purple everything."

"Says the one who wears only black and white."


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N Kinda diving into his dark past in this chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who has left a review or followed the story so far I have big plans coming soon. Hope you Enjoy!**_

Ch. 30 Alone Again

After she got up and dressed she made her way to another chair and sat down. "Please don't tell me that you just sat here all day." He looked over at her.

"Nope I sat here all day/" He said pointing to the chair he was sitting in. They both had a laugh and he could tell after her nap she was feeling much better. They sat in the quiet for some time both of them knowing that something would happen sooner or later. They were both nervous about the upcoming days, about what would happen when the attack finally came. They were trying to enjoy this, whatever it was, as much as they could before the peace would run out. After some time Dante leaned forward is his chair and stood up. He looked down at his watch and saw it was getting close to eight. Before he could say anything a message came across his scroll. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it looking it over for any other news. "Well Ruby and the others decided they wanted to sit in on a movie, seeing as the attacks only happened during the day." He looked over to Blake as her scroll went off, Dante looked at her confused. Blake started laughing looking at her scroll and turned it for him to read. It was Yang and she had said they were gonna sit in for a double feature and would not be back till late, the message ended with a pair of symbols that looked like a person winking. "Do you really think it was a good idea to tell her." Blake blushed some at his question and he looked confused at her. "Blake?"

"Well to be honest I never told her what my plans were that night. I just told her we were either gonna just sleep or watch movies."

"So she only found out because…"

"Yeah."

"So she is doing this because…."

"She is messing with us." Blake said putting her scroll away and looking back up at the t.v.

"Well after the whole incident she wanted to talk with me. She just wanted to look out for me make sure I was okay. I told her I was not ready for what she was talking about and only." This time she blushed harder than the last. "Only did what we did." They both looked at each other for a long time just staring. "I hope that is okay." Dante smiled and put his hand out to her helping her stand up.

"Yeah. Come on lets go get some food." They made their way down back to the dining hall for dinner. The setup was the same as breakfast, the food was laid out buffet style. Once they got the food they wanted they went and found a spot to sit and eat. They took their time eating as the hotel was playing that Dante was really enjoying. She could tell it was calming him, he had been on edge since they had got there. He could hide it very well, but her instincts told her otherwise, and her instincts were rarely wrong. She watched him as his head sway to the piano following the playing almost to the tee. They had finished eating some time ago but it was almost like he had forgotten why they had come down. She did not want to disturbed him, she was enjoying watching him. When the music stopped he slowly opened his eyes to her smiling face and he snapped back to Earth. He looked down at his watch and seen that they had been there for over an hour. "Sorry I held us here so long."

"No problem at all."

"You ready to head back up?" He asked grabbing the empty plates for both of them and walking them to the drop off point.

"Yeah." The two made their way out of the dining hall and back up to the room closing and locking the door behind them. He went right back to the chair he spent all day in, she could tell he was uneasy even before he was back in his seat. The two sat watching whatever was on and it was not long, with nothing to do, before Dante leaned forward eyes to the ground and said.

"I hate this." Blake looked over to him.

"Hate what?" She watched his movements, his breathing came to a near halt. His eyes were focused on nothing and he was clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Waiting like this. Just sitting here not doing anything, not knowing what's going on around us." Blake could tell something was not sitting right with him, something was weighing him down.

"Dante what's wrong?" She asked, she was a little nervous, to be honest she had never seen him like this before. He never looked up never returned to normal breathing never stopped.

"That time I told you about what happened with our parents, there is a lot more to that story. After they handed us all that stuff and shoved us in that hole we were too scared to move. We sat there in that dark tunnel listening to our parents die. The sounds seemed to echo on forever. The sounds of sword clashing with claw, our parents screams. Then just silence, nothing at all. We sat there in that silence for days not knowing if it was safe or if our parents were alive. I could not take it anymore, so when Nala feel asleep I crawled out of that hole and saw everything." Blake had started to make her way over to him, she stopped dead in her tracks when he said that. "I stood there in the aftermath of the attack. I saw the grimm and the blood and finally my eyes fell on the bodies of our parents." His face showed that his mind was putting him back in that room. "Even so young I knew they were dead. Their empty eyes looking at me, looking through me. I remember turning around and going back into the tunnel waking Nala and getting her on my back. Then I crawled all the way to the end in that dark silent tunnel. Ever since I have hated just sitting and waiting knowing I could be doing something saving someone." Dante finally moved looking up at Blake who was now right in front of him. "I never told anyone that not even Nala." Their eyes meet again and she could see the pained look in his.

"You kept that held inside you all your life." Blake said grabbing his hands and and locking their fingers together, crouching down to meet eye to eye. She slowly stood up taking him with her.

"I never want to be that alone again." She was guiding him towards the bed.

"I promise you never will be ever again." She pulled him onto the bed and started undoing his vest pushing it off his shoulders.

"Blake please." He tried stopping her from removing his shirt. She pushed his hands away and continued.

"Shh. Dante just relax." She said getting his shirt off and starting on his pants. He had no energy to fight her as she worked, once he was in just his boxers she started getting her own clothes off and he watched.

"Blake this is not how I wanted this to happen." He said reaching up and stopping her from undoing her bra. She smiled and put his hands on her waist and continued getting her bra off. Once it is off she reaches across him and grabs the shirt she wore for her nap and puts it on.

"Dante we are going to lay here in the silence and the dark and you will see, with me here with you, you will never be alone again."


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N I did not plan on keeping them in the story so here you go. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 31 Serene Soul

Dante slowly opened his eyes and as he did he recalled the events of last night. It all seemed like a dream, something he knew was a lie. He had told Blake everything that had happened to him. He could not understand why, he just opened up without even knowing why. Yet here he was in her arms his head pulled against her chest her arms across his back. They had laid there in the ear deafening silence and blinding darkness and she never left. She stayed by his side her presence a calming force. He wanted to hate her for making him sit like that reliving the memories of that night. It was at its worst whenever he was on a mission, he always felt that if he was not out doing something, anything people were dying because of him. He slept very little last night especially after having all those memories and what ifs running through his head. He would bet she slept even less, but again, here she was she picked him over everyone else. He did not want to move, but he also knew if he did not and the attack came. Dante did not want to think about that. "You can move whenever you want." Just hearing her voice brought a smile to his face, one he hoped would stay for a long time.

"Sorry to wake you." He did not move only spoke.

"I slept more than enough, but you are more than welcome to stay right where you are." She was running her hand over his hair.

"I wish I could but we both know we need to get up." His mouth said one thing but his body never moved. He laid there head still against her chest and she was still running her hand over his head.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Dante finally started to move making her move her hands. He looked down to see all his clothes on the ground right where they had been left. He picked up his shirt and vest putting them down next to him. He grabbed his pants pulling them on and buckling them up. He looked back to see Blake pulling off his shirt and tossing it at him playfully. He looked through his pants pocket and found his scroll opening it and reading through the missed messages. He looked back a second time to see Blake putting her panties off and grabbing a fresh pair out of her bag.

"Serene and Helena want to see me before this whole thing goes down." He said looking over at her. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. He threw his scroll to her and let her read the last message on it.

"What do you think this is about?" Blake said putting his scroll right behind him and finishing getting dressed. He grabbed his scroll and closed it up putting it back in his pocket and standing up from the bed.

"Blake." He said turning to her getting his tie set. She turned to look at him still only partially dressed. "I need to thank you for last night, so thank you so much." She smiled at him and walked around to his side putting her hands on his shoulders and giving him a kiss.

"Like I said, you will never again be alone." He smiled back at her and as she turns he gives her butt a playful tap.

"Let me go see what they want. You better be dressed when I get back." He said laughing some walking to the door.

"And what are you going to do if I'm not?' She asked turning to him.

"I'll think of that when I get back." He walked out the door and closed the door behind him. He did not want to bother the others so he walked down to the last room and knocked on the door. He heard some movement and then the door opened and Serene was holding it open.

"Come in." She said moving to the side for him to walk in the room. Helena was standing by the bed getting her stuff ready for the day.

"You sent me a message?" He asked moving to one of the chairs and sitting. Serene looked back to her partner who gave her a nod.

"Yeah. Dante we have been with you for a long time now." Dante just sat and watched as Serene worked through what she wanted to say. "I guess I will just come out and say it. No matter what happens with this mission, we are going our own way." Dante just looked and her then stood looking at her. He extended his hand for her and she took it.

"The only question I have is why?"

"Well I told you my mother died a long time ago. Well not too long ago I found out I have an aunt and she wants me to come live with her. She even invited Helena to come live with us."

"Can I ask why you decided to do this?" She walked back over to the bed getting her stuff ready.

"When we first started all of this and we were out fighting for others like us I thought it was something I wanted to do, but after all the time of doing it my heart is just not in it anymore." She turned back to Dante. "I have always wanted to be with my family and now I actually have family to go be with."

"And you Helena." Dante asked turning to her and all she did was nod. "I am happy for you, and I want to thank you for all the years you spent with us." Serene spun and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for understanding."

"But you need to tell Nala."


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N And so it begins.**_

Ch. 32 The Attack

Dante started to make his way back to his room walking slowly hands in his pockets. Once he hit the door he pulled out the keycard and swiped it unlocking the door. He pushes it open and walks in pulling it closed behind him. He looked around the room trying to find Blake who was in the kitchen section of the room. She was making herself a cup of tea and one was already waiting for him at the table. When she heard the door open she turned looking over her shoulder at him. "So what did they want?" He made his way to the table and sat in front of his cup.

"Well, apparently, Serene found a aunt she had somewhere." He said taking a sip of his tea. Blake completely turned her body to him.

"That's great! But what does that mean for your team?" She finally got her cup ready and joined Dante at the table sitting across from him.

"Well." He started taking another sip from his tea. "She wants to go live with her aunt. She always wanted to be with a family and when she joined us she found that family, but now that she has some real family she does not want to do this anymore. Both her and Helena want to go be part of a real family and who am I to stop them. So after this mission no matter what happens they are moving on to go live with her aunt." Blake looked over his face and knew he wanted them to be happy.

"Does that mean you will be leaving Beacon?" He looked up at her and caught a look of sadness in her eyes. He smiled and put his cup down on the table.

"No I will find a way for both me and Nala to stay and that is a promise." Dante turned his head and looked out the window and saw that it was a bright day out. The two sat and finished their tea together waiting for any word about anything that was happening. Not long after they finished a alert came across both of their scrolls. A reported grimm attack not far from where they were. Both of them jumped up out of the chairs and started grabbing things they needed before heading out the door. He grabbed his weapons strapping them to his back over his coat and tossed a headset to Blake before getting his on. They made their way to the door pulling it open and moving into the hallway. At the same time all the others made their way into the hallway and once they were all there they ran to the elevators. The two four man teams jammed into two elevators switching on the headsets. "Test, test, everyone respond." Everyone responded with a resounding clear and once the doors opened they made a break through the lobby and out into the open. "Everyone knows their jobs keep it clean." The two groups separated and before they were too far apart he heard Yang call back to him.

"No getting lost you two!" He turned before getting around a corner and yelled back.

"No promises!"

The group of Ruby, Wynne, Dante and Blake had to run a long way to be on the opposite end of the city. Not too long into their run Yang come over the headset saying the team had encountered grimm. There was a large pack trying to tear apart as much as the city as possible and doing a good job at it. Once the group was on the other side of the city they all stopped and and started looking around. "Alright everyone split up and keep your eyes open. If you see anything at all call it in first, wait for backup!" He said looking over the three and they all nodded. They each went in a different direction keeping their eyes open for anything that seemed out of place. Dante walked his hands in his pockets head on a swivel looking. The other members stayed on the headset updating with any new information that they came across. After a few minutes walking around Dante started to see a few people who were dressed almost the same. Now that would not have been that strange if they were all not trying to avoid each other like the plague. Dante stepped out of eyeshot for a few seconds and contacted the others. "I think I got something over here." He looked around for any landmarks that he could use to tell his teammates. "I am by the Sundrift Tavern walk, don't run keep your weapons in for now." He walked back out into the open and they had moved but still in the area. He walked the area waiting for one of his teammates to show up. Ruby must have been the closest as she walked around from a corner a little ways up. They saw each other and gave a slight nod and she walked over to him. He moved his back to a wall and waited for Ruby to make her way over to him. Once she was in earshot he started talking at just loud enough for only her to hear. "Face away from me and act like you're on your scroll." Ruby did as she was told scrolling through random things on her scroll. "I count seven, the ones all dressed the same. They are trying to avoid each other, they are up to something." He was watching each one of them looking at what they were doing it was at this point he say each one reach behind them under their shirt.. "Ruby eyes up." As she looked up each one of them pulled a mask out and put it on. The mask was a very close to the one the man was wearing. Ruby started to move reaching for her weapon when Dante reached out and grabbed her arm. "Not yet we need to know who the target is." She let her hand back down and watched the group start to move. Blake walked around from the opposite end of the street and Dante looked down at her before she saw the men with the masks. He put his hand up at the hip and her eyes caught it knowing it meant stay put. That is when she saw the masks and the men all walking towards a door. The one who Dante would suspect as the leader knocked on the door and the second it opened he pulled a young female faunus out into the open. With the word of a grimm attack in the city there was not many people on the streets. Dante could tell that this whole thing was wreaking havoc on Blake. Once the faunus was out in the street they put some strange collar on her before she could scream. Once the collar was on they put a bag over her head and tied her hands behind her back. They were not gentle about the whole thing and for some reason she was not screaming. Wynne finally showed up and saw Dante and made her way over to Ruby and him as Blake followed. "You three stay here till I say go." Blake turned to him.

"What are you going to do?" Dante looked back at her over her shoulder.

"What I always do." Blake then turned to Wynne.

"What does that mean?"

"Just watch." All the men had turned to watch as the girl was thrown into the back of a car so none of them saw him coming. As he walked he drew both of his swords keeping them at his side. Once he was within arms reach he reached out with his left hand blade and tapped the man closest to him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." The man slowly starts turning his head and then his body and once he was turned enough Dante stuck his sword under his mask keeping the point on the bottom side of the mans chin. The other men heard this and turned drawing their weapons, which were no more than batons. The driver sped off and Dante shouted to the other three. "Stay with that car I will handle these guys." The three took off after the car and one of the men started to move after them. "Ah ah ah I would not do that if you want your friend here to keep his blood inside his body."


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N Nothing really to say about this one. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 33 The Mansion in the Fallen Town

Dante stood with his weapon to the mans chin and the others standing behind the man. Dante slowly turned the man, weapon still at his throat, walking him around getting his back to the others. The men start to walk around making a parameter around him and he watches as the each find a spot. It takes him a few seconds to memorize each ones location and how close they were to him. He kept his right sword at his side and before anyone knew what happened he attacked. The sword he had under the mans chin came up and with the flat side of the sword and hits the man in the side of the head. The rest was like a dance blocking one attack and striking at another person. His hands were moving on their own blocking and attacking watching person after person fall. He had the sound of music playing in his head, he always did when he was in a fight it kept him calm and collected. Never once did any of them get any closer to hitting him with so much as a fist let alone a weapon. By the time the first man recovered from the strike on the side of his head the rest were on the ground. None of them were dead but they were hurt and rolling around on the ground. The had cuts on their arms and legs some on the back or chest. Dante was standing in the muddle of them swords back at his sides and when the man looked back Dante had his back to him. The man was scared and once the music ended in Dantes head he turned to the man slow and methodically. The two just stood there looking at each other and when Dante took a step forward the man fell backwards to the ground. Dante did not stop still walking forward weapons drawn eyes set on the man on the ground. The man was trying to crawl backwards away from him. "Stop moving!" Dante yelled and the man did as he was told as Dante lay the edge of the blade on the mans neck. "On your feet." Dante lifted the man up keeping the sword on his neck. Dante heard someone running up behind him and guessed the person was no more than seventy feet behind him. He waited till the person was closer and hit a button on the hilt of his blade for a few seconds. Keeping the blade to the mans neck he attacked with the second sword sending an energy attack from the blade of the sword at the attacker. Luckily, Dante was only trying to scare the person who was trying to sneak up on him. The energy attack sailed over her head as Blake ducked down looking at him shocked. His eyes went wide but he never removed the blade from the mans neck.

"What the hell was that?" Blake asked standing back up and looking behind herself for any sign of the attack.

"I will tell you later." Dante turned back to the man. "I am going to give you one chance to answer this questions. Where did they take her?" At first the man just shook his head not saying anything at all. Dante put the sword in his right hand back in its sheath and grabbed the mans right hand putting it against the wall. "Blake if you don't want to see this turn your head." Dante slammed the blade into the mans hand pinning it to the wall. The man screamed from under the mask and Dante pulled it off of his face. The man was grabbing at his hand trying to get the blade out of his hand. Dante grabs him by the front of his shirt and slams him back into the wall. "I told you one chance. I am going to ask again and if you don't answer I will cut it off." Blake had never seen Dante act like this but that girls life may depend on how fast he found where they took her.

"Alright there is a mansion in a rundown ghost town about fifty miles north." Blake stepped up and looked him over.

"Are you talking about Srpinghold?"

"Yeah thats the place. The town is called Springhold the mansion there thats where they have been taking the faunus." Once he gets the information he wants Dante pulls the sword out of his hand and at the same time Dante hits the man so hard he breaks his jaw and knocks the man out cold. Dante shakes his hand and looks at Blake.

"You know the place?" All she does is nod at him. He looks around for a second not seeing Ruby or Wynne with her.

"Where are the others?"

"Ruby and Wynne were staying with the car." Dante looked panicked for a minute before trying to get them on the headset. The only people that responded was the defense team dealing with the grimm.

"If they are following the car that far out they are going to be out of range." Blake looked at him and could tell he was worried. Not too long later a very static message come over the headset from both Ruby and Wynne. They said they gave up once the car hit the outer part of the city and started moving back towards them. Dante got back on the headset.

"Yang once you and your team are done with the grimm head back to Beacon and get all the backup you can get."

"Roger! Where are we bringing them?"

"A place called Springhold, and make it snappy." After a few seconds he got back on the headset this time trying to get Ruby.

"Ruby if you and Nala can hear me meet us on the road out north we will be there in a few." After finishing he turns back to Blake to talk with her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah but you are going to tell me how you did that energy beam thing on the way."

"Deal." As they moved to the most north point in the city Dante explained how his swords worked to Blake.

"My parents made these swords for me, as I told you before. Well when they made them they installed things in both, which they called Kinetic Engines. They also built in two energy tanks in both the blade and the bottom of the hilt. Every blocked attack or bullet stores some energy in these tanks. There is a button on both my weapons and when I hit it the engines converts this built up energy into a more usable energy. This beam energy runs along the very edge of the blade, and depending on how long I hold the button the more energy is used and the bigger the beam attack. The beam is released the next time I make an attack." By the time he was done explaining the system to her they had reached Ruby and Wynne. As they ran up they could see that Ruby and Wynne were standing next to a truck.

"We got a ride lets get going."


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N Sorry for the late update. I overslept and then had some computer problems. Just wanted to give you guys an update, next Saturday is my birthday so I dont think I will get a chapter up but I will let you know.**_

Ch. 34 Assault on Springhold

The truck ride was quiet as the four of them sat in the back watching things go by. Once they were about five miles out they had the driver stop and they all got out. The sun was starting to go down by the time they reached the edge of the town. Dante looked over the town seeing little to no movement. After looking up to the hill at the top of the town he saw the mansion. Dante walked back a bit to where the team was waiting and started to think. "Alright this is what we are going to do. Ruby and I are going to try and find a way inside the mansion. Nala you and Blake clear out the town if anyone is still alive in there we are gonna use the town as a checkpoint."

"Why don't we get to go in." Wynne asked looking over at Blake.

"Because they have been taking faunus hostages and I don't want anything happening to either one of you."

"Agreed." Ruby said to his left.

"Alright this is a small town so we can use that to our advantage. We will stick to the outer edge and work our way up to the back. You two need to make as much noise and the biggest distraction you can right in the center of town. We will give you five minutes and then we will start moving." He looked around at his friends locking eyes with each one of them. "We are going to save that girl and anyone else in there." They all started to move but before he got too far Blake grabbed him by the collar and kissed him.

"Please be careful."

"Always." He moved to sit next to Ruby. Blake and Wynne had started to move before he looked back and saw Wynne running back to them. She crouched down and threw her arms over her brother and he hugged her back. When she let go she took a few steps back.

"To hell with it." She said walking back up and letting her lips hit Rubys. Ruby was surprised at first but then started to kiss back. They broke the kiss and Wynne went running back to Blake. Dante put his hand on Rubys shoulder and then started moving to the edge of the town. Ruby followed and once they were in place they waited for Blake and Wynne to start making noise. The second they started guards started pouring out of the houses in the area all wearing the same mask as the others. Dante watched as the both started attacking the guards left and right and there were putting up a good fight.

"Lets move." Dante said keeping low and moving past house after house trying to stay out of sight of any guards that may have seen them. They made it all the way when someone stepped out from behind the next house and they both ducked around a corner. Dante waited for the man to walk by and when he did he put the man in a headlock and kicked the man in the back of the knee. This dropped the man into a deeper lock and causing him to pass out quicker and once he was out Dante let him fall to the ground. He motioned to Ruby and the two started moving towards the mansion again. Once they reached the mansion Dante had them stop and wait a few minutes looking back to the brawl in the middle of the town. "Listen you go in the front I will go in the back." She nods and starts making her way into the front of the mansion as he moved to the back. They were able to both break in at the same time seeing each other down a long hallway that leads to the front all the way to the back. Oddly there seemed to be on guards in the mansion they were all outside. The two meet in the middle of the hallway keeping their hands on their weapons and looking around. "You go up and I will head down."

"Be careful." He nodded opening the door to the basement and slowly making his way down. He could hear Ruby start to make her way up as he made his way down. He could tell this place was old because the basement had load bearing beams scattered throughout the first room he was in. He could hear movement coming from the next room in so he drew his weapons and moved to the door. He listened for a few seconds before kicking the door open and seeing a lab of some sort with vials of dust everywhere. He could see someone standing in the back of the room looking over some different dusts and working with them.

"I will be with you in one second." He man said putting up a one second sign over his shoulder. Dante watched as his hands moved combining dusts and then adding something from a syringe. The dust he was working with explodes in a cloud of colour and the man slams his fist down on the table. "Damn another failure." The man turns to Dante and they meet eyes. "Ah Dante, I have been waiting for you."


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N This is a very long chapter and also the end of part one, part two will be added on here so you guys can just keep coming here for the rest. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 35 The Desolation of SHDW

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours before Dante said anything. "What do you mean?" The man looked him over putting his hands behind his back.

"Just what I said. I have been waiting for you." Dante did not waste any time going for his weapons. Once his hands meet the hilts the man spoke again. "Oh you will not need those. Not right away, anyway. But I like your spirit. Don't ask any questions just fight, fight, fight." With every time the mad said fight he pushed his fist out towards Dante, almost like a chant. "Don't you want to know why? Why all of this happened in the first place?" As the man spoke he he slowly turned with his hands pointed upward. Dante was cautious around this man but he let his hands come off his weapons. "Now that's the boy I remember."

"You don't know me!." Dante yelled at the man who had no reaction.

"I would not expect you to remember me, we only meet once, when you were very young." Dante watched as the man made his way back to the table he was testing on, picking up a small book. "Though your mother knew me well." He said tossing the book on the bigger table that was between him and Dante.

"You're a liar!" Dante yelled drawing both of his weapons and making his way to the man before he stopped dead. The man had simply said one sentence and it was more then enough to stop Dante.

"Your mother was blind in her left eye, though you could not tell by looking at it, she hid it very well. If you were quiet enough you could sneak up on her." Dante was in a state of shock just hearing this man talk. It's true that his mother was blind in that eye the thing that bothered him was that she only told people close to her, ones she considered family. "I was there when it happened. So allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. William Crane." The man picked up the book again flipping through some pages. "I was her original partner, before your father. We not only fought together but we worked together developing dust. In fact the dust that makes your coat so special, we came up with." The more this man talked the more Dante believed him about everything. The man tossed the book in his hands at Dantes feet. "That book has everything you need to know from back then till now." Dante sheathed one of his weapons and reached down getting the book and putting it in his inner vest pocket. The man did not move at all this whole time and as Dante stood up he moved to the front of the big table. "Though I guess I should tell you why all of this, why kidnapping the faunus. Well awhile ago while your mother and I were working with dust trying to help some faunus who were sick. Well we were testing the effect of dust on the blood and long story short I found an immortality formula. For some reason a very special type of faunus blood mixed with a very unstable version of dust stopped the blood from ageing. Well your mother would not go on with the work because in order for the serum to work it needed to incubate in host of the faunus with that special blood. Problem was it killed them once it matured and I could never figure out why, so I kept going trying to find more and more."

"You used it." The man looked surprised at Dante and how fast he put the pieces together in his head.

"Very good, yes I did but it only stopped my ageing not full immortality. I have been trying to reproduce the serum but every blood I tested failed and rotted the host from the inside out. I soon found out with the wrong blood or if it had not matured long enough the serum turned to poison."

"You are a monster and I am going to stop you here and now." Dante drew his second weapon again and charged the man. His weapon appeared in his hands and he took an upward swing at Dante who blocked the attack but the heavy battleaxe was more then enough to push him back. The man was slow and Dante knew he could beat him with even using his semblance. Dante dashed and made a slight adjustment dodging the attack and the fight was over in seconds. Dantes right blade was through the mans chest when all of a sudden he got the worst headache he has ever felt. He made his vision blurry and the lights in the room as bright as the sun and next thing he knew the man was back and taking a swing at him. Dantes instincts kicked in and he dove out of the way looking back. The mans weapon made contact with the wooden floor. Dante was back on his feet in seconds ready to go for a second round. Dante had to dodge three incoming attacks staying on his toes when he saw an opportunity to attack. Upon ducking a forth attack he drove his blade up into the mans throat and for the second time Dante had won. Then the headache hit again harder than the last time. He dropped the sword in his right hand and dropped to his knee clutching his head with his free hand. For a second through the blurriness of his eyesight he saw something, someone standing where the Doctor had been when Dante first entered. It was at this point that he noticed there was no body to be found and when he looked back behind him his suspicion was confirmed. He stood and switched his left sword to his right hand just in time to block an attack from the doctor. Dante let himself get backed up to one of the shelves and once he saw an opening he attacked landing a blow to the mans stomach with his foot. The doctor stumbled back and with this free time he grabbed a glass container of dust and threw it at the back wall. The dust hit the wall and exploded. The doctor in front of him vanished and then reappeared where he threw the dust, now ducking to avoid the explosion. "Got you." The doctor stood up and looked over at Dante.

"Very good. What gave me away?"

"Two things." Dante said walking over and picking up his second sword. "I caught a glimpse of you through the pain. The second, there was not even a mark on the ground where that axe hit. I figured an axe of that size would leave a pretty large gash, but there was nothing."

"For seeing through it I will tell you how it works but you won't be alive long enough to try that again." This time two of the doctor appeared each with their own weapon. "This is my semblance and it is quite impressive, if I do say so myself." As he was talking the two clones started attacking Dante and he had no choice but to fight back. "You see the brain is a very powerful weapon in itself. These clones you are fighting are tied to the pain center of your brain so if you take one out. Well you already know what happens." Dante was putting on his best defense keeping the clones at bay trying not to get hit. The doctor was right if he did not think of something fast he was going to die to this man. The two clones had him in a back pedal when he hit something solid. He ducked an attack and spun hard to his left seeing it was one of the support columns that he had back into. When he saw the column he got an idea. He made some room between them and hit the button for the Kinetic Engine. Once he felt it was enough he let the button go dodged an attack and fired two beams at two different columns. Both beams connected destroying the columns leaving nothing more than splinters. His only worry was that Ruby had gotten everyone out of the building before it came down. There was three more columns in this room and he knew that it only took a couple for a whole house to come down. The doctor had not reacted to the attacks so Dante decided to charge up two more beams dodge attack after attack launching the beams. This time only he fired at two in the first room shattering them. After launching the attacks one of his swords were knocked out of his hand and sent across the floor. Still the doctor had not noticed which made Dante wonder if he was even watching the fight. He could hear the whole house creak and before the doctor could notice he took out two more leaving only one in this room. The house was barely holding itself up. Something finally caught the doctors attention and the clones were gone leaving only the original.

"What do you think you are doing? You are going to bring this whole place down around us"

"That is the whole point." Dante was out of breath and panting heavily.

"I will deal with you myself." The doctor stepped out from around the table and Dante hit the buttons on of his blade. He made his attacks but no beams came out of the sword. "Damn the tanks are empty." The split second it took him the doctor was on top of him coming down with a heavy attack. Dante knew it was too late to dodge the attack so he braced himself with his sword. The sword was knocked out of his hands and away from the last column. Dante used the momentum of getting hit to deliver a spin kick to the mans chest sending the man stumbling back. Dante made a move towards the column only for the man to beat him to it taking a slash at him causing Dante to jump back. The two started at each other from across the room neither one of them moving. "You are going to die here."

"Yeah and I am going to take you with me." Dante moved his hands to his pockets standing watching the man calming his breathing.

"Alright time to end this." Dante watched as he charged him each step landing closer and closer. The doctor brought his axe over his head swinging down making contact with the ground. When he looks up there is a fading image of Dante hands still in his pocket and a smirk on his face. By the time he had turned around Dante had a container of dust from the table in his hand and he was standing next to the column.

"Goodbye everyone." He said under his breath. The doctor was trying to make his way over to him but he was too late. Dante brought the dust across his body and then back to the column slamming it as hard as he could. The resulting explosion was far more than enough to destroy that column and covering Dante in the flames. In the town below Ruby had just got the last faunus out and backup had arrived attacking the remaining guards. That's when they heard the mansion start to collapse on itself. The dust that was still in there started to explode causing fires and sending pieces of the mansion everywhere. Everyone left was forced to take cover behind buildings or inside them. Blake dives into a doorway looking back to the mansion seeing it a flaming inferno.

"DANTE!"


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N This chapter should be fixed now sorry about that. Original A/N Someone is going to hate me for this.**_

Ch. 36 Aftermath

Wynne had ducked behind a building when she saw everything start raining down from the mansion. Yang had brought more people back with her from Beacon to help and they showed up right as the mansion exploded. She saw Blake running towards the mansion yelling for Dante. Wynne was in a state of pure shock and could only walk around the side of the building seeing the inferno for the first time. Yang had run past her chasing after Blake trying to stop her from running into the fire. She could only stare at the fire watching the scene play out in front of her. By the time Yang had caught Blake she was more than halfway to the now burning mansion. Yang had grabbed her by the arm trying to hold her back pulling her towards herself. "Blake stop!" Blake tried to pull her arm free from the strong Yang.

"Yang let go of me!" Blake was still trying to pull her arm free and had turned to try and pry her hand free. Once she had spun Yang pulled her in hugging her tight to her chest.

"Blake he is gone!" At first Blake was trying to fight to get free. Her hands were pinned to her side so it made it even worse.

"Yang let me go I need to save him!"

"Listen to me he is gone. Blake!" She was pulling her tighter trying to stop her from fighting back.

"Yang." Was all she said before her legs gave in and she fell to her knees still in Yangs arms. She was crying heavily and Yang had even Yang had tears in her eyes. Wynne was watching from where she stood just staring at the fire. She dropped to her knees her mind lost in itself. Fights were still going on around between the rest of the guards and the backup from Beacon, none of that mattered to her. It was like things were moving at half speed to her the people fighting, Yang and Blake and the red blur that was running towards her. The red blur turned out to be Ruby who had dropped down to her knees in front of her. Wynnes eyes never moved from the infero that once was the mansion her brother was in. Ruby was shouting something at her but that was all blocked out almost like she had earmuffs on.

"Wynne!" No answer.

"Wynne!" Still no answer just more blank looks.

"Nala!" She blinked a few times looking to Ruby for the first time. The weight of what was happening finally hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ruby." Tears were starting to form in her eyes and they were coming on strong. Wynne wrapped her arms around Ruby who did the same letting her cry. She buried her face in Rubys neck crying and Ruby pulled her closer.

"I'm here Nala and I will never let you go." At this point an airship had come carrying Ozpin and some of the teachers had landed and started loading the remaining masked men into it for questioning. Groups of students and teachers had started trying to get the fire under control but the unstable dust made that a challenge. Ozpin watched from his spot near the airship as Yang helped Blake from the ground and walked her back. She was still crying and halfway Yang had to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. As they walked past Ozpin Yang only shook her head to him and he understood what it meant. She walked her into the airship putting her down on the bench and sitting next to her. He looked back to the fire looking over his glasses seeing Ruby and Wynne in the middle of the town.

"Ruby he's…"

"Shhhh. Nala shhhh." Ruby was trying her best to comfort the crying girl who had just lost her brother, the last of her family. Serene and Helena were watching from the airship tears in their eyes. Weiss had made her way over to Ruby and Wynne and with the help of both girls they got Wynne on her feet and towards the airship. The ship was very quiet except the sound of the two girls crying. The whole ship had a somber tone to it as everyone sit waiting for something to happen. Ozpin had walked around to the front of the airship and started talking with the pilot. Not too long after he walked back around the engines started up and Blake started to panic trying to get away from Yang.

"No no where are we going?" She asked looking at Yang and then out the open door to Ozpin. She finally got free of Yang when the door started to shut and get out to Ozpin. Tears in her eyes she grabbed Ozpin by the arm as Yang made her way out. "PLease don't make us go."

"Blake. Come on honey come back with me." Yang put her hands on Blakes shoulders trying to lead her back to the ship

"Yang let me go!" Blake said knocking her hands off. "Ozpin please I need to stay I have to know!"

"Sorry professor."

"No its quite alright. Blake you do know what that means right?" Blake was still crying but she nodded her head. "Okay but I want you to promise me that you will stay in the airship. Understand?" All she does is nod her again and let Yang bring her back to the ship. Ozpin makes a motion with his hand and the engine cuts out. They all sat in the ship watching and waiting for any news coming from the mansion.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N These next few chapters will be short and the longer ones will return once all these is over.**_

Ch. 37 Revelations

The fire was raging through most of the night and the girls had passed out on the ship. Yang and Ruby were still awake waiting for any news at all. Serene and Helena had told Wynne that they planned on leaving and she seemed not to even respond, she just nodded and they left. Weiss had tried to stay up as late as she could to watch over everyone but she had passed out. The fire was still going as Ruby and Yang looked from each other to the girl that was asleep next to them. The crews had been working hard for some time trying to get the fire under control. Yang had put her back to the corner and pulled Blake into her and held her as she cried. Blake had finally cried herself to sleep and Wynne had just passed out. Ozpin never left the site he stayed with the teams standing in pretty much the same spot since they landed. After some time sitting in the quiet Yang turned to look at Ruby who had Wynne laying across her lap. "Hey Ruby." Ruby had her head down and when she heard Yang call her she looked up. "What do you think happened up there?" Ruby let her head fall back using the wall behind her to keep it up.

"I have no idea Yang but if its as bad as it looks." She did not finish the sentence.

"Yeah. For their sakes I hope its not." Yang said pulling Blake closer to her. This whole ordeal had taken its toll on all of them, but she knew it would hit Blake the hardest. She had finally found someone she could be her complete self around and now. She did not even want to think about Yang only hoped he was under there somewhere.

"I'm gonna try and get some rest if anything happens anything at all."

"I will wake you." Ruby said looking across the ship and giving her sister a small smile. Yang let her head find the wall behind her still holding Blake trying to focus on getting some rest. She was exhausted and it showed it did not take her long to fall asleep. Ruby was not ready to sleep not as long as there was no word. He might not have been her brother but that is how she saw him but, most important, she wanted to be there for Wynne. If the news came back that he was gone she wanted to be the one Wynne could turn to, be the one who could comfort her. Around 3 a.m they finally got the fire put out and then went on the task of searching through the rubble. It was not worth waking everyone up over just the fire being put out the hard part would be searching in the dark for any sign of Dante. She watched as the crews started moving through the remains and then her eyes started to feel heavy. She tried to fight it as much as she could but she was losing the battle. It was not long before she was out herself and all four were sleeping in the ship. Ozpin looked back seeing all the girls asleep and turns back looking at the ruble. The teams were clearing it fast but he knew they would not be done before dawn. Yang woke first, her years of looking after Ruby, she had taught herself to wake up after a few hours. She looked around and saw Ruby had fallen asleep and Yang chuckled to herself. The sun was just coming up and the teams were finally getting to the very bottom of the building. She looked back out the door and still saw Ozpin right where he was when she fell asleep.

"They are still working." He said from outside not looking back into the ship.

"How close are they?" She said looking down at Blake who was still in her arms.

"They are getting to the bottom now. I would wake everyone." Yang started to pet Blake trying to wake her slowly and looking over to her sister. Blake started to stir at first moving slow and then fast panicked movements.

"Calm down Blake, they have not found anything yet." Blake started to slow down.

"What happened?" Blake said looking up to Yang and starting to move.

"They are getting close to the bottom." Blake started moving faster and then tried to make it up and out of the ship. She did not make it far when her legs collapsed and Yang caught her helping her back to the bench She was both physically and emotionally wrecked and she looked it. "You are in no shape to do anything other than sit here. Please Balke." Ruby and Wynne had awoken from all the noise and started to look around. Wynne tried to stand but Ruby grabbed her hand and tried to keep her on the bench. She did not look much better than Blake but she was in more shock than anything. The full eight of the situation had not hit her yet, and that was because she refused to fully accept it. In all the commotion that was going on in the ship no one saw one of the guys come running down to Ozpin.

"We found something."


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N I hope you all still enjoy this, please don't hate me.**_

Ch.38 Mourning

Ozpin turned back to the group looking over them. "Stay in the ship." Blake started to say something but Yang pulled her close. Ozpin started walking with the man to the spot in the rubble they had cleared. "We found it near what we think is origin of the explosion. The dust we think that exploded here was so unstable it vaporized everything in a four meter radius."

"Did you find a body?" Ozpin asked stopping the man and looking him in the eyes.

"We found most of one, but If someone had been next to that explosion. I would be surprised if we found another one." The two walked the rest of the way and when they finally made it Ozpin saw what they had found. It was Dantes coat, most of it, it looked like it had been caught in the blast and then thrown from the blast site. There was not much left of it but he knew it was Dantes. The crews were still digging through the rubble when someone else called out.

"I got something here." Ozpin made his way over to the spot and by the time he got there they had the object pulled out. It was one of Dantes swords and Ozpin knew the second would be around here. It was as he was turned to walk back that the second sword was found the workers handed all the stuff to him and he started walking back.

"I think its time to call off the search." All the workers looked up to Ozpin who was looking over the remains. "I think we found all we are going to find." Ozpin made his way back down to the ship. As he stepped in Wynne stood and walked over to him to see what he found. All he did was put Dantes coat in her hands and put his swords in the corner.

"No, no, no." Ruby got up and made her way to Wynne and pulled her in close and she gave in crying into the girl.

"Nala I am sorry." She said into the girls ear. Blake broke down worse than she did last night She could not stand, and she was crying heavily. Yang grabbed her and pulled her close letting her cry as much as she wanted. This hurt Yang and she wanted to cry but she knew that Ruby and her needed to be strong for the other two. Weiss could only watch from her spot on the bench as the scene play out in front of her. Wynne was still clutching Dantes coat when Ozpin had the pilot lift off and make his way back to Beacon. The whole way back Yang held Balke as she cry and Ruby held Wynne. They were silent for the whole ride back, the only sound was of the two girls crying. Once the ship landed Yang and Ruby helped the girls to their feet and started to walk with them.. Neither of them wanted to move but they needed to. Weiss watched and as she walked by she grabbed Dantes swords carrying them with her. Ruby and Yang guided the two girls to a more private place where they could mourn. They brought the girls to their dorm and let them cry as much as they needed.

"Ruby he is gone, my brother, the last person on this Earth that loved me." Ruby pulled her head up and met eyes with the young faunus.

"Nala, he was not the last person." Ruby said looking at the crying girl. Wynne knew what she meant but was too heartbroken to do anything. "And yes he is gone, but is that what he would want you to do?" Ruby said pulling the girl back into her. "I miss him too but you need to keep moving forward he would want you to." Wynne looked up. "And when you think it is too hard to go on I will be here." Ruby kissed the girl on her forehead and Wynne started to feel better hearing the the girls words. Blake on the other hand was having a worse time. No matter what Yang said to her nothing seemed to help her even in the slightest. She was slipping into a darkness that would swallow her whole and there was nothing any of them could do about it. Days started to pass and nothing changed she would not eat, sleep all she would do is sit in the dark clutching a picture of them Yang had taken at the dance. After a few days Wynne was not at 100% but she was better, though sometimes she would see something or hear something that would trigger a little breakdown but Ruby was always there like she said she would be. In the end it was Wynne who finally got through to Blake. Wynne walked into the dark dorm and switched on the light looking over to Blake who was laying on her bed facing the wall.

"Blake." Wynne said poking her in the back. She waited for a minute or two trying to get Blake to respond to her. "Blake." She said again trying to get her attention. "I'm not gonna leave till you come down here and talk with me." Blake turned over sat up and got out of her bed. The girl looked like a mess but Wynne looked right past that. "I have been working on something and I want you, no he wants you to have it." Wynne pulls out Dantes coat from a bag that she had with you. She had worked hard on getting it back into one piece. "I worked a long time on trying to get this back like he had it. Once I get it all together I tried it on and someone it still works." Blake was lost for words she wanted to take the coat and hold it tight like it was him. She started to reach for it tears in her eyes when Wynne pulled it back. She looked hurt and started to look down at the ground. "No no." Wynne said lifting her head up by the chin. "If you want this there are some things I want you to do." Blake looked into her eyes tears filling them. "No more of this." She said using her free hand to grab Blakes. "Dante would not want this, he would want you to move on, like I did."

"Wynne I can't it's too much he was too much to me."

"I know he was a lot to me, and it hurts every day but you are only hurting yourself by not moving on." Wynne walked to the back of her with his coat in hand and started putting it on Blake. "It's time to remember him but also move on, and there are people all around you who are here when you have a bad day." Once the coat was on Wynne walked back to the front of Blake. The coat started to warm her like it did that time back in the tree and it felt like his arms around her. "Now how about we start a new day." Wynne put her hand out and slowly Blake put hers in it. "A new day it is."


	39. Authors Note

Hey guys just wanted to give you an update on what has been going on with me. I have not been feeling well the last couple of days but I have been working through it and still ahead with this story. I had a question for anyone who wanted to answer. Saturday is my Birthday and I won't be home pretty much all day, and I would upload Sunday but I have family stopping by. So my Questions to everyone is would you rather have me try to upload on Sunday (it would be late) or just wait till Monday. Let me know what you guys are interested in. IF you guys have any other ides I am more then willing to hear them. Thanks All!

CdrHawkeye


	40. Chapter 39

_**A/N Enjoy this chapter and I will see you all on Monday. Try not to cry too hard.**_

Ch. 39 The funeral

The next couple of days Blake was doing better but she still had her bad days. When she had one Yang was always there for her keeping her from jumping over the edge again. Ozpin had come and talk with both her and Wynne telling them that anytime they needed to the could go talk with him, he also said they would be excused from any classes they needed to miss. With Helena and Serene, Wynne would have been alone in her own dorm so Ruby went and talked with Ozpin and got him to put Wynne into Rubys dorm. There was no room for another bed so she just slept in Rubys bed with her. Blake felt better having Wynne around having someone to talk to who felt the same way. They would sit and talk about what they were feeling or memories they had with him One of these days they talked about what to do to honor him and everything he had done. "Blake I think we need to talk about something." Wynne said one day while they were sitting in the dorm together. Blake looked over to her from her book. "And this is important." Blake put her book down and swung her feet out of her bed looking at the girl.

"I think I know what you are going to say." Blake said looking back at the coat that lay in her bed.

"I don't want him to be some random body in a pile of rubble. And I know he would want to be near our parents." Blake looked over to Wynne her head slightly cocked.

"I did not know your parents were buried." Wynne looked down at the floor for a few seconds and then back up to Blake.

"After we got clear of the house we waited a few months and Dante wanted to go back. So we went back to the house and when we got there all the bodies were just gone. The house was still there but the bodies, gone." Wynne looked over to the far wall.

"How?" Blake asked watching the the girls eyes.

"We never found out. But, it sounds funny now, Dante still wanted to bury something in honor of them. So we both picked something out that represented what they meant to use put them in a box and buried them. Dante went out in a clearing we went to a couple times and started digging. I was thinking we all do the same thing for him." Wynne looked back over to Blake who was still watching her.

"I think that is a great idea." Blake said standing up and walking over to the other girl. She put her arms around her and pulled her close. "I think he would love it." That night Blake and Wynne asked the other three girls if they would go with them to where his parents were buried. They all said they would not miss it for the world. The next morning they all had their bags packed and were headed for the airship that would bring them to Wynnes old home. Each one of them had picked out something that honored him in their own way. Once they had landed they started making the journey to the burial site. Not too long into the hike the group had come across the old house, covered in vines and rotted. The group watched as Wynne walked to the house and run her house down it.

"It's a little worse for wear but this was our old home." Ruby was the first one to walk over to Wynne. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Wynnes waist.  
"Nala if this is too much for you." Wynne looked back over her shoulder and at Ruby.

"I can do this." Ruby kissed her on the check and laid her head on her shoulder. Blake watched from where she stood and started to feel alone. Yang put her hand on Blakes shoulder and then pulled her into her.

"I am right here. And we are all here together in this."

"The clearing is just a little bit farther up." Wynne said pointing North and started to walk Ruby in toe. The rest of the group started to follow them and after a few minute walk there found it. Wynne and Ruby were leading and once they hit the clearing Wynne saw the two grave markers. "Ruby could you give me a second?" Ruby smiled and noded and moved back to the group letting Wynne do what she had to do. Wynne walked to the markers and kneeled down in front of them. "Hey mom, dad. I know it has been awhile but I still miss you guys. I wanted to visit a couple time but I could not find the time. I wish I had better news and I know you are going to be upset." At this point Wynne started to cry some and Ruby walked back to her kneeling next to her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Faine. I'm Ruby and I have been working with your daughter for some time, and I am quite fond of her too." Ruby grabbed Wynnes hand and kept talking. "I wish we were here with better news but Dante is not with us anymore. He was an amazing person and was saving lives up until the very end. You would have been proud of him. He meet someone I think you would like." Ruby looked back at Blake and then back to the markers. "They cared for each other very much. Nala had the idea to put him next to you two I hope he found you." Ruby looked over to Wynne who was still tearing up a little bit.

"I love you two."

"Come on lets get started." Ruby put her hands on Wynnes shoulders and walked her back to the group. Weiss had someone make up a very nice box for them to put everything in and she went first.

"I did not know him like the others did but he was still a friend." She had a small trinket with her that she pulled out of her pocket. "I was wearing this when we first meet." Yang stepped up next.

"We talked a few times and he was very close to one of my dear friends." Yang had a picture with her. "We took this together when we were waiting for Blake to show up at the dance." It was a picture of the two of them smiling and Yang had her arm around him like a best friend. Ruby walked up to the box next.

"Dante was the brother of someone I care about very much and he felt like a brother to me." Ruby pulled out one of his ties. "This has kind of a funny story to it but it's something that makes me laugh." Ruby looked to Blake who started to blush. Blake was up next and when she walked to the box she did not have anything in her hands.

"Dante was someone I loved very much and every day that goes by I miss him more and more." It was Blakes turn to start tearing up. "Now that he is gone it's like a piece of me is gone with him." Blake reached up to her bow and pulled it off revealing her ears for the rest of the team to see. "He always like seeing me be myself and this was the same bow that saved his life on our first mission." Blake kissed the bow and put it in the box. "I love you Dante." Wynne was the last one to walk to the box. "I have no idea what to say. He was my brother I grew up with him and he was always looking out for me. I feel like he is watching me and still keeping me safe." Wynne pulled out a small stuffed animal of a fox. "He got me this when I was young, he would alway say we look alike." She put it in the box and put the box in the ground. "Be at peace Dante, and keep mom and dad in line."

Not to far from where the funeral was taking place a man in a mask was watching. He did not move much only watched as each girl put something into the box. He reached for the mask running his hand down it and seeing the black tattoo running down his arm. He knew he should not be here too long as there was a lot of work to do. He waited for the girls to put the box in the ground and started to walk back and out of view. He made his way out way ahead of the girls and got on the bike that was waiting for him. He was out of the area before anyone even knew he had been there.


	41. Chapter 40

_**A/N Enjoy!**_

Ch. 40 Whispers in the Dark

A few days after the girls got back from their funeral for Dante things seemed to get back to normal. The two girls still had their off days but they were getting better over time. Wynne and Ruby started officially dating and were inseparable, and that was mostly Ruby, she wanted to be around just incase. Blake started to get back to her old self but everyone could tell there was still a piece missing from her. Yang was like a rock that she could cling to when she needed it and she did a few days. Blake had started wearing the coat as part of her everyday outfit it was a way to keep him alive to her. More then a month passed and life seemed normal, no new missions and the team returned to class. Wynne was officially added to the team as a rotating member and was ready whenever they needed her. One night after the team had crawled into bed Wynne stayed up looking at the ceiling above her bed as Ruby was cuddled next to her. "Hey Ruby, you up?" Ruby looked up at the young girl.

"Yeah. What's wrong Nala?" She asked leaning on her elbow

"I don't 100% know yet, I just feel wrong." Ruby started to get a tad bit worried about the girl laying next to her.

"What do you mean?" Ruby put her arm around the girls waist keeping her close. Wynne rolled to her side looking Ruby in the eyes.

"I just feel like something is off, but being with you takes the feeling away." Ruby smiles and kisses Wynne pulling her closer.

"And I don't ever plan on leaving." Rubys hands work their way up the back of Wynnes shirt and to her shoulders running her fingers down her spin.

"Ruby do you think we should?" Ruby worked her knee up in between the other girls legs and all the way up. Wynne only wore a shirt and panties to bed and the feeling of Rubys knee rubbing on them was driving her crazy. Wynnes hands found Rubys breasts and she started massaging them. A small moan started to started to escape from Wynnes mouth and Ruby slammed her lips onto hers stopping it. Ruby pulled her knee away and reached down with both hands pulling Wynnes panties down and shirt up. Ruby let her hand run down Wynnes body to her core. When Ruby found it she hands started to dance over it finally letting a finger slip inside. Wynnes mind was running wild and her body was even worse, it took her everything not to let out a single noise. Ruby was hitting every spot that sent chills up and down her whole body. As Wynne got close Ruby stopped and Wynne did not know what to do her face had the look of longing. Ruby smiled and kissed Wynne on the lips before ducking down and nestling her self between Wynnes legs and she went to work. Wynne had to cover her mouth with her own hands and she was squirming. Ruby was working her core with her tongue and mouth and it did not take long for Wynne to reach her climax. Stars went off in her vision and she could not keep still breathing heavy, hands still over her mouth. Once she was relaxed Ruby looked up from in between her legs and smiled. She crawled back up to Wynnes side laying her head on her shoulder pulling her shirt down for her.

"Feel better?"

The next morning came and Wynne pulled her panties up and jumped down out of bed and heading towards the shower. On her way she ran into Blake who was on her way out.

"Hey did you hear all that commotion last night?" Blake asked looking at Wynne who looked away real quick.

"No." Blake looked at the back of her confused for a second.

"Someone hit the dust storage here." Wynne turned around faster than anything Blake had seen from her before.

"What do you mean hit?" Blake kept drying her hair with a towel she had with her.

"Apparently someone busted in and went through every vial of dust they had in their. Weiss is down there now looking over everything."

"Did they take anything?"

"Don't know yet I was gonna head down once I was done here." Blake said watching Wynne walk into the shower room.

"Give me ten minutes and I will go with you." Blake waited for the other faunus to get done with her shower. Wynne walked out wearing her everyday outfit and the two headed for the dust storage. As they got closer they saw that people were looking over each area and wanted to check IDs as people walked by. Wynne and Blake showed their IDs and walked in looking for Weiss who was working with some people to catalog the dust in the room. Blake walked up and tapped Weiss on the shoulder she turned and when she saw it was Blake she handed her tablet to the person she was talking with.

"What happened here?" Blake said looking around seeing dust containers laying everywhere around them room.

"Reports are someone broke in and just started going through each of the vials. Apparently a guard happened to walk around and catch the guy in the act." Wynne walked up and looked at Weiss.

"So we got him?"

"Unfortunately not. When the guard entered the room the person knocked him out somehow." Wynne looked around the room.

"What was he after?"

"No clue, so far everything is still here." Blake had started walking around looking over vials of dust.

"I wonder what they were after?"


	42. Chapter 41

Ch. 41 Finding the Dust Trail

After the three left the dust storeroom they headed back to the dorm to think things over and see what they could come up with. Weiss, having been around dust most of her life, knew when something looked out of place on a list of available dust. Everything seemed to be in place and accounted from this most current list. Blake was looking over pictures she had taken on her scroll. Wynne had made her Ozpins office looking to talk with him about having the team assigned to the investigation. Wynne had no trouble convincing Ozpin to let them take over and before she left he gave her the camera footage from the dust supply room and every hallway that lead to it. Wynne came back with a huge smile on her face carrying the drives with all the footage. "Look what I got!" She said dropping the drives onto her and Rubys bed and grabbing her laptop to set the drives up on.

"Are they the security drives?" Blake said looking up from her pictures.

"Yeah I got Ozpin to assign us to the case." She said pulling out her scroll and and sending a message to Ruby asking her to come help. Weiss was still looking over the dust reports and coming up empty handed. Ruby walked in seeing Wynne looking over the laptop and drives and grabbed her own laptop.

"What are we looking for?" Ruby said hocking up one of the drives to her laptop.

"Anything that looks out of place." They started watching everything on the drives for last night trying to find any little clue they could. Ruby was watching the hallway and Wynne the store room. Much of the footage was just an empty room and then Ruby looked at the screen confused for a few seconds and then tapped Wynne on the shoulder.

"Hey what do you make of this?" Wynne leaned over and looked at the screen as Ruby rewound the footage and then hit play. The footage seemed normal at first and then the camera shuttered and returned to normal.

"I don't know." Wynne watched the camera for a few more seconds and then got an idea. "Where is the next camera in that hallway."

"Not too far up." Ruby said looking to the girl sitting next to her.

"Go to it line up the times and then let it play." Ruby did what the other girl asked and then waited and the same thing happened and on ever other camera leading to the store room. The only camera that did not do it was the storeroom camera but Wynne caught something. "Ruby look at the time on this camera." She said pointing to the time stamp on the video.

"Yeah?"

"Now look at the one on your camera." Ruby looked at the time on the camera she left up on the screen. Ruby could not believe her eyes.

"They are off. The times are different." Blake and Weiss had gathered around the other two watching. "But what does that mean?" Weiss snapped her fingers out of nowhere and then pointed at the screen.

"That camera was not installed until 2 weeks ago." Wynne looked at Weiss who looked like her head was going to pop. "Which means." Blake was the one to finish the sentence.

"The guy who busted in there did not know about it because it was new." Blake was looking over the picture of the man standing in the storeroom. "What were you after." Wynne ht play and they all watched as the man started going through the dust on the shelves but only in one area.

"I have an idea." Weiss stepped away from the screen and back to the dust reports. Not too long after the man started going through the dust the guard walked in. There was no audio on the camera but they could tell the guard was shouting. The man raised his hands and the guard moved up behind him weapon drawn. Once the guard was in rage the mans hand started to glow with a faint light. The man turned quick delivering a strike to the guards chest and the camera was blinded by the flash and when it came back on the guard was across the room and unconscious.

"What was that?" Wynne asked watching the man turn back to the dust going through them.

"Guys I got something." Weiss said returned to the screen as Wynne replayed the events that happened seconds before.

"Woah." Weiss closed the laptop after seeing the video and then put a order sheet on the top of it. "This did not look strange to me until we started putting things together. Look here." Weiss pointed to a line on the sheet that a showed a few vials of dust had been sent out. "Every vial of dust that comes in gets a serial tag and when it leaves the tag is scanned." She pointed to one vial in particular. "At first I thought it was just a mistake but putting all this together."

"What?" Blake asked looking at Weiss.

"Well this vial has the same serial code as another one that came in the same week, I just thought it was a mistake but if it was, when the original left both of the tags should have read the same check out date, the duplicate doesn't its checkout date was yesterday." Everyone in the room all had the same idea at the same time and in unison.

"That's what he was after."


	43. Chapter 42

_**A/N Stuff is about to hit the**__**fan again be ready.**_

Ch. 42 Questions

The group waited for a few days trying to get all their evidence in line before heading to Ozpin with what they found. Weiss had did some more research on the duplicate dust code and had found that the camera was installed right before the dust came in. This is what they needed to prove that the man was after the dust vial. Wynne had tried her best to get a view of the man but he was wearing a mask, one that she thought looked like that of the others they fought at the mansion. She could not be sure though and could only suspect it was one of them. The thing that had her worried was that flash of light they saw when he attacked the guard. The flash did not come from a weapon, as far as she could tell, it came straight out of his hand. It was something she had not seen before in all of her travels. She watched the same piece of footage over and over again trying out what exactly that light was. The strangest thing about the whole situation is the guard never reacted to the light, almost like he never saw it. Weiss had gotten all the information together and was ready to deliver the evidence. Being a member of the Schnee family, one of the biggest dust companies, she wanted to deliver the evidence alone. The rest of the team did not have any experience with this sort of thing so they were okay with sitting the meeting out. Wynne used the time to look over the footage more fully and try to understand what she was seeing. Even with all the extra time she could not come up with any reason as to why that light was emitting from the mans hand. She gave up on the footage and decided to join her teammates in the library waiting for Weiss to get back from her meeting. She sat down next to Ruby who gave her a small kiss on her check. She smiled and looked at the other two girls sitting at the table. "Did you find anything?" Wynne shook her head.

"Nothing new, no matter how many times I watch it I can't find out how he generated that light." Ruby pat a hand on her shoulder. "Have we heard from Weiss yet?" Yang looked over to her.

"No nothing yet, still waiting for her to come back." Wynne leaned back in her chair looking up at the tall ceiling that the library had. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep. It was uncomfortable, but this was not the worst place she had ever slept. It was not long when she heard Weiss talking to the team. She let her head fall forward and opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was a pair of crossed legs leading up to a red skirt. She followed the skirt up and saw Rubys faced smiling down at her. Wynne looked to her right and saw Weiss had taken the spot next to her. It seemed like she was mid explanation.

"Once I showed him all the evidence that we got he opened up with what it was." She looked over to Wynne. "Oh and the welcome to the world of the awake." Wynne turned her head and gave her a dirty look. Weiss continued with her explanation. "He told me, only after I backed him into a corner, that the dust was found at the mansion." Everyone in the group looked at her confused and shocked. "It was the only one they found and one they had never seen before."

"What does that mean?" Blake asked leaning forward putting her hands on the table.

"I don't know, they never got the chance to analyze it. Once the message was sent that our storeroom was hit the thing has been moving non-stop. Going from one truck to the next and never staying in one spot for more than an hour." Weiss pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder she had in front of her. Ruby picked it up and started looking over still sitting on the table. "That is a list of the trucks and when they are swapped." Ruby looked at her wide eyed. "Hey when you're part of a family like mine you get some special treatment." Wynne shifted in her sheet and took the sheet out of Rubys hands.

"Is there any way someone else could get their hands on this list?"

"No, not unless they have someone in either the security company or here at Beacon." Yang grabbed the folder and started going through some of the paperwork inside. She was looking through the old serial reports when she finally said something.

"What bothers me is, how did he know it was here in the first place?" Yang looked around the table and all she was getting was blank stares. It was Wynne who said the next shocking statement.

"Even better question. How did he know where the storeroom even was?" Yang closed the folder and put it back in front of Weiss. Ruby jumped down off the table and started walking towards the exit of the library.

"Well we are not going to find any answers just sitting around here." Ruby started walking out and to the front of the school. The other girls looked at each other and then followed her out and to the front of the school. Wynne walked up behind the girl who was now looking both ways on the sides of the building.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Wynne was looking the same ways Ruby was and trying to figure out what the girl was looking for.

"Well if this was you how would you get into one of the most secure buildings in the world?" Each one of the girls started walking around the building looking for access points and other openings. Each one came up empty handed. Blake was the first one to admit that she was stumped.

"There is nothing here, no weakness." She looked to the others who all just looked around. "Unless he walked right through that front door." Blake said pointing at the door. She head snapped to the front door looking it up and down. "You don't think." She said looking to the other girls. The girls start running to the front door.

"It's not possible. Not dressed the way he was." Yang said looking over the doorway and the overlapping area. Wynne walked over to Weiss.

"Can I see that file?" Weiss handed Wynne the file from the night of the attack. She started going through the files and found the time stamps from the cameras.

"Look at the times." She said pointing at the pictures. "Thats right as the guards were changing." She walked around the corner and stopped the second the front door was out of sight. "He waited here until the guards were getting ready to change dressed to match the part and walked right in." They walked back into the building and started off towards the storeroom. They walked the same route he would have walked looking to each camera as they passed it. That when Ruby walked to the front and stopped everyone.

"Wait this does not make sense. He was not dressed as a guard." All the girls looked around when Blake saw something.

"Alright so he ducked in here." She said opening a door and walking and looking around when her eyes caught a discarded guard uniform. "The only thing I don't understand is why not keep the guard outfit?" It was Weiss who answered the question.

"Because getting in the front door is one thing but once a guard is in they are required to report to the debriefing room. If a lone guard was just walking around there would be too many questions." Blake spoke up.

"No I don't think that was it, the guard that found him was not too far behind when he entered the room. It was something else, it has to be." Wynne stepped up and grabbed the file flipping through the pictures. She grabbed the one that had a clear picture of the mask from the room.

"He wanted us to see that mask. He is taunting us, he wants us to know we are not safe anywhere, not even in our own home." Blake walks to the front of the pack looking into the trashed storeroom.

"So whats our next move?"


	44. Chapter 43

Ch. 43 The next Move

It had been a few days with no word of any new attacks or anything about any men in masks showing up anywhere. Weiss kept getting updated lists on the trucks carrying the dust from spot to spot. Without any new leads to go on it was a waiting game for the team. They either had to wait for a new clue to surface or wait for a truck to get hit. After a few more days had gone by Weiss got an order that said the dust was moving to one final truck and then to a lab to be analyzed. Not too long after the team got orders that they would protect the truck as it was in route to the lab. The would be leaving tonight so when the truck left the next morning they were with it all the way. The team got their stuff together and left the second they could. It was not a long trip to the place they were keeping the truck. Not the best place for the team to sleep but they slept and were ready when the morning came. The plan was that one of them would sit in with the driver and the rest follow on 2 motorcycles. Wynne would be with the driver and the others following. "Everyone check in." Wynne said over the radio to the other members.

"Yang and Blake all clear."

"Ruby and Weiss clear."

"That is an all clear lets get moving." The engine starts on the truck and two guards open a door and walk the truck to the road. "Once this hits the open road radio silence we don't want anything getting picked up." Wynne switched off her radio and kept her eyes on the road for anything that seemed off. They were on the road for well over three hours with no sign of anything wrong, when the drivers radio went off. Someone was yelling and Wynne could not make out much of it when the driver switched it over to his headset. "What is that?" The driver did not respond. "I asked what was that?" All of a sudden the driver slammed on the brakes and the girls behind had to dodge fast around the truck stopping in front of it. Yang pulled off her helmet and started walking to the side of the truck jumping up to the driver side window.

"What the hell was that?"

"It didn't work!" The driver yelled to her.

"What are you talking about?" Wynne asked turning to the driver.

"This was only a dummy truck, we're only carrying colored sand. The other truck got hit they did not fall for it." Yang reached into the window and grabbed the driver pulling him halfway out her eyes red.

"Where?" Yang asked only once before the driver gave up what she was looking for.

"We had mirroring routes, the other truck left right behind us." Yang threw him back in the truck and started making her way back to the bike. Wynne jumped out of the passenger side turning her radio back on and everyone else did the same.

"You guys go there is no room for me stay on the radio and do what you have to keep that dust out of his hands." The two bukes flew off past Wynne kicking up her hair. "Be safe Ruby." The two teams were pushing the bikes as fast as they could go. They rounded the last corner on the mirrored route and saw the truck in the middle of the round, guards laying in various places either dead or unconscious. There was a lone person standing at the back of the truck and when he heard the bikes he clenched his right fist and hit the doors. There was a small explosion at the contact point and the doors popped open and the man climbed inside. The four jumped off their bikes letting them slide to a stop. The man had his hand on the vial by the time they had their helmets off.

"Put the vial down and step out of the truck." Weiss said seeing her family symbol on the back door of the truck. Blake noticed the man was dressed completely different from the stealth outfit he was wearing. This was a more combat ready outfit, what looked like an armored vest, combat pants and boots oddly he was not wearing an undershirt and he had a black tattoo running down his right arm. Vial still in hand the man made his way out of the truck turning his body to look at the four. He was wearing a version of the same mask that has been haunting them and Blake hated it. "Drop the vial." Weiss said again and the man looked down to his left hand and slowly brought it up over his head and crushed the vial. The group stepped back as the dust fell over the mans arm and Yang could tell whatever was happening hurt. She felt a smile come across her face knowing that he was in pain. Once the process was over the dust that was once flowing over the mans hand had become a tattoo on his left arm. The tattoo looked a lot like the one on his right arm. When the man let his hand drop what seemed like living darkness started to flow off of his arm. The man stood ready knowing he was not going to get away clean.


	45. Chapter 44

_**A/N Thank you to the guest who has been leaving reviews for just about every chapter and (maybe) the same guest who defended my choice of name. Anyway has anyone done any art yet I would love to see it. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 44 Fighting With Darkness Itself

"You bastard!" Weiss yelled readying her weapon and making a long dash trying to run the blade through his chest. The darkness that was dancing around his arm centered around his pointer finger and middle stopping the blade as his hand shot up. Weiss looked shocked that the blade just stopped and before she knew it the darkness was rushing up her blade and latching onto her arm. The man made a quick backwards movement with his hand and the darkness pulled with it pulling Weiss with it. When her sword passed over her his shoulder he fired his right hand hard into her stomach. His hand still in her stomach as she dropped to her knees and then to the ground unconscious from the single punch. The darkness retreated back to his arm now completely gone. It all happened so fast the other three could not react fast enough to stop it from happening. The next thing the man knew something heavy made contact with his mask making him spin hard and cracking his mask from below the eye up to his forehead in a pie shape. Yang had readied a second strike when she saw the mans eye it was a dark purple. It made her hesitate long enough for him to get back at his full guard. She finally made her move and tried to deliver a second punch but he was able to dodge the strikes as the came. It was like a dance every time she tried to strike he was ahead of it dodging before she started moving. Yang was getting frustrated with every punch she threw and the other two could see it and decided it was time to move. Ruby pulled her weapon and dug the blade into the street to balance as she fired a shot. The bullet sailed through the sky and over Yangs shoulder at the perfect time to catch the man right between the eyes. Right before it made contact the darkness shot up and blocked the bullet disintegrating it on contact. Ruby just kept putting rounds at the man trying to avoid Yang trying to give Blake time to get behind him. No matter what the sisters did the man was able to dodge or block the attacks. Blake thought that getting behind him would be the best way to get a strike to land. Using her stealth to her advantage while the two sisters distracted him. When she got close enough she made her attack launching forward weapon trained on the mans side. At the same time Yang tried to deliver a second strike hoping the man would block hers and the strike from Blake would land. The man moved quicker than the girls had seen reading a strike of his own with his right hand. His fist never made contact with Yangs but there was a small explosion that decimated her gauntlet sending pieces flaying. The force was enough to dislocate her shoulder as her body reacted to the shockwave sending her backwards. He summoned the darkness from his right hand and blocked the blade that was aimed at his side. Once the blade was stopped the darkness crawled up it to Blakes neck gripping it like a vice. As Yang was steadying herself the man used the darkness to throw Blake into the girl knocking the both to the ground. Ruby was already on her way by the time the two of them had made contact with the hard cement. She started at her normal speed and then kicked up to her fastest at about 20 feet out from the man. The move seemed to knock him off his guard and she was able to slip the blade of her scythe around him at his waist. She wasted no time in firing a shot from the heavy weapon to try and cut him in half or at least do enough damage to stop him. From the resistance on the pull Ruby was sure the had stopped him for good, but when she looked back the man was a flip over her blade using the darkness to hold onto it. He used his right hand to punch at the blade, and the same thing that happened with Yang happened with Ruby, he never made contact but her weapon was driven into the ground hard. The force was so unexpected she was not prepared and was brought off her feet and sent in the air like a seesaw. She was flying through the air heading towards the man with no way to protect herself from whatever attack he had in store for her. She could see his eye as it watched her arc through the air and that is when he made his move. He stepped in slightly to her left and turning his body reaching up with his left arm catching her around the neck with the croke of his arm. By the time her feet hit the ground she was in a full choke hold and starting to fade fast. Once she went limp the man just let her fall to the ground and turned back to the other two girls. Blake was too distracted with trying to help Yang with her shoulder she never saw the man coming up behind her. Yang looked up just in time to see him wind up and hit Blake in the side of the head with his left hand filled with darkness, sending her flying into the side of the truck. He reached down and grabbed Yang by the throat lifting her up and off of her feet. With only one arm to defend herself she had little chance of doing anything. The man reached out with his right hand and pulled off her free gauntlet throwing it away from her, then reaching back and delivering a single strike to her stomach knocking her out cold. Once her body went limp in his hand he dropped her to the ground and turned his attention to the last member standing. He started making his way over to her when the second truck started to round the corner. He turned back to Blake before turning and running down an alleyway and climbing up and onto a roof and just like that he was gone. Blake was still trying to shake off the impact with the truck when Wynne had ran over to her looking around and seeing the bodies fearing the worse.

"Blake what happened?" Wynne asked but before Blake could answer she passed out falling to the side.


	46. Chapter 45

_**A/N Sorry I missed you guys yesterday I woke up feeling sick. I think I am going to change my upload schedule its going to be Monday through Friday Ill be off weekends it will be easier for me that way sorry guys. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 45 Chasing Insanity

It had been 3 months time since the group lost to the man in the mask. They had been in recovery for some time with the injuries they sustained during the whole thing. Yang had more than just a separation, she had two fractures, one at her wrist and a second on her collar bone. Weiss had 2 cracked ribs from the punch that knocked her out, which made doing most things difficult. Blake ended up with a medium concussion and needed 14 stitches from when her head hit the side of the truck. Ruby was the only one of the four to walk away with no injuries after the fight. It was up to Ruby and Wynne to help them along with any rehab they needed along the way. Throughout the healing process Wynne started to see small things wrong with Blake. Things like she was not eating when food was brought she was not sleeping as much and small things seemed to set her off. It got even worse after she was completely healed from her injuries. The one thing that seemed to help was they decided that they needed more training just incase they ever ran into that man again. This gave her something to focus on, a drive that she could work on everyday. Then is was something broke inside her and while the others knew their limits she would push herself as hard and far as she could, even to the point of self injury. On multiple occasions she either broke a hand or pushed herself to the point where she passed out mid training. Yang had finally seen enough and stepped in stopping her from training all together. Blake did not like the idea but she was still sane enough and smart enough not to challenge the girl. The only downfall to this was now she had no focus nothing to draw her attention away from the growing darkness inside her. Any attempt to try and talk with the girl was encountered with bitter words and no explanation as to why. Now the not eating and the not sleeping was getting worse along with her temper. After the attack on the truck the man had become a ghost and this set her off even more. The darkness was starting to take hold of her and everything she was doing was opening herself more to it. When she did sleep she had nightmares of that mask and that purple eye. Not matter what she did she could not beat him and the darkness her controlled. After another long month of sleepless nights and no news about the man they started hearing reports of suspicious deaths with no apparent cause. Blake just knew that these deaths were the mans doing and finally something for her to focus on again. Once a few more deaths were reported and after they were all determined to be scientists Blake dug her nose into everything she could related to the cases. She was diving deeper and deeper into both the cases and the darkness. No matter how much the other tried none of them could get through to her anymore. It was like they did not reside on the same plane of existence as the others and they could not cross over to save her. Wynne could not even reach her and the nightmares had changed once the deaths started. She now dreamed of Dante being killed by the man over and over again and she could not stop him. Every time she woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavy and yelling waking up her teammates and every time she would get out of bed and go right back to her files. She looked bad and the others could tell she felt 100% worse than what she looked. The girls needed something to take her mind off of everything that was happening and that's when Yang got an idea. She was going to ask Blake to take her to the upcoming dance, Yang knew if she went it would be tough on her but she needed it more than any of them. Yang waited till they both were alone before she approached the faunus. "Hey Blake I had something I wanted to ask you." Blake did not respond she just continued going through the files she had on her desk. Yang put her hand on top of the pile of papers and Blakes head snapped up. She had rings under her eyes her cheeks were sunken in and her hair was a mess. Yang looked into her amber eyes and continued. "I want to take you to that dance coming up."

"No." Was all Blake said.

"What do you mean no?" Blake gave her a stare that went right through her.

"You expect me to go to a dance when there is a murder on the lose, not to mention the only person I cared about is gone." At long last Yang finally got a hit at what has been driving her to the near brink of insanity. Blake batted her hand of the papers and went back to reading them over trying to find some kind of link. Yang turned and left and at the same time Wynne was making her way back.

"How did things go?" Said asked approaching Yang.

"Not good at all, but I think I know what might be going on in her head." Wynne just watched as Yang started. "When I asked she exploded saying how can she go to a dance when there is a murder on the loose and the only person she cared about was gone."

"What are you thinking Yang?"

"I think she blames herself for everything this man has done since we fought him." Wynne looked confused at Yang.

"How did you come to that?" Yang looked back at the door.

"It's just a hunch but I know I am right." Wynne looked up to the ceiling of the place and cursing under her breath. Yang watched her movements and when she finally could not take it any longer she spoke up. "What do you have something?"

"Yeah I have an idea of what needs to be done but we are going to need Ruby and Weiss." Yang started sending out the message to the other two. "And Blake is not going to make it through unscared."


	47. Chapter 46

_**A/N In the words of one of my favorite villians. And here we go.**_

Ch. 46 Breaking Insanity

Yang and Wynne stood in silence waiting for Weiss and Ruby to show up. It did not take long for them to round the corner talking as they did. Once they got to the door the pair stopped and looked over the other two. "We got your message. What's up?" Wynne looked to Yang and then back to Ruby.

"I have an idea on how to snap Blake out of this funk she has been in, but it won't be pretty." Ruby looked to yang who only nodded.

"Whats the plan?" Weiss asked.

"Dante did something like this a while ago to a friend we knew. She watched a whole town get destroyed and blamed herself. Yang thinks that is what is bothering Blake." The girls think for a few minutes.

"What do we need to do?" Ruby asked looking to her partner.

"This is how it worked back then. The person was so wound up that even the slightest provocation the person explodes and hopefully gets everything they are feeling off their chest, thought someone might need to withstand a beating." Wynne looked over to Yang who only gave a small nervous smile. Wynne turned back to Ruby and Weiss. "All we have to do is stand by just incase things get out of hand, but we don't stop it until Blake breaks down." Yang looks over to Wynne with one single question.

"What do I have to do to start it off?"

"Slap her." Wynne said looking right into the blonde girls eyes. Weiss spoke up after hearing that.

"Why would we have to do that?" Wynne turned to her.

"We need to send her over the edge so she stops thinking and just acts. We found the best way is to get the person to focus on one thing and 5 or 6. If you guys don't think this will work." Yang put her hand on Wynnes shoulder.

"We want our friend back." Wynne turned and put her hand on the door looking back at the others. They all walked in and move to where they think the should stand. Yang made her way over to Blake who was still going through the files on her desk. Yang moves to her side and just watches her for a few seconds.

"Do you mind I am trying to go through these and…" Before Blake could finish Yang reached back and hit her hard right across the face. Blakes head snapped to the side and without a single word she jumped on Yang trying to drive her to the ground. Yang was stronger than the drained girl and she decided to change up the plan some. When Bake made her move Yang pushed the girl to the ground. The other 3 just watched trusting Yang to do what she thought was right for her. Blake got back to her feet trying to push Yang back and she just side stepped it pushing Blake into the wall.

"What's wrong Blake I know you are better than this." Yang said turning to the girl who now had tears in her eyes.

"NO! I could not save Dante and I could not stop that fucking man in the mask from hurting you all." At that point Yang finally understood why Blake had been pushing herself past her limits both physically and mentally. "And now he is out there killing people because of me!" Blake collapsed against the wall pulling her knees into her chest and putting her head on them. "He is dead because of me I was not strong enough to save him or anyone else." Yang looked to the other girls when they finally saw how serious Blakes situation was. "So many people died because I could not save them." Blake had not been wearing Dantes coat for the last couple of weeks and Wynne had grabbed it and walked over to her. "Keep that thing away from me I don't deserve it." Yang got down on her knees in front of the girl and grabbed her hands.

"None of this is your fault."

"How can you say that? Everything that has happened is my fault I was not there, I could not stop that fucking man."

"Dante knew what he was going into he needed you out of there and saving everyone else, and none of us could stop that man we had no idea what we would be up against. We need to get stronger as a group but that means no more of this." Blake looked up at Yang and then snapped her head back down.

"He died alone and I thought I was past the guilt but when all of this happened." Wynne put the coat on her and then sat down next to her.

"I know some days are hard on both of us and yes he may have died alone but he was loved and he knew it. You gave him everything he wanted in life and showed him that he was not just a lost soul fighting to be found and now you need to fight on. That man will pay for everything he has done." Blake looked up again and this time her head did not fall back down. "But you need to stop killing yourself so we can all get better as one." Yang kept Blakes hands in hers and started to stand and taking the other girl with her.

"I know how you feel with all this." Yang started pulling the girl into a hug. "But please you need to rest and have some fun so come to the dance with me okay?" Blake just stood there for a few minutes thinking it over.

"I will."


	48. Chapter 47

_**A/N I know these last few chapters have been short and I apologize for that I am working on trying to get them longer again. Hope you are still enjoying it!**_

Ch. 47 Dance with the Darkness

A dance was the last thing that Blake wanted to do at a time like this, but she promised Yang she would go with her. As much as she hated to admit it she was kind of excited to get dressed up again. She was feeling that empty part of her going to a dance with someone who was not the one she loved but Yang was close enough that she still felty okay. Yang wanted to take her out and get a new dress but she wanted to wear the same one she did last dance. Once she convinced Yang to let her wear the dress it was just a matter of getting to the day in one piece. She was trying her best not to slip back into that gripping cold that she felt just days before hand and the team around her helped a lot. In her spare time she still investigated the cases but never for more than a few hours and never alone. She was starting to see a pattern in some of the deaths and the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place. The more she read about each scientist the more these murders seemed like a good deed. They had been accused of unethical testing of dust on living subjects. Of course they had all gotten out of any long term time by giving up the secrets they had on the dust they were using. Once she made this connection she started looking through other names that may be connected to the others in any way. She knew this was going to take a few days and the dance was coming up and yang would be very upset if she did not go. The day of the dance had come and everyone seemed happy, and she was too but she would have been happier if Dante would still be with her. She spent most of the day getting her dress ready and her hair done. Every time she passed Yang the girl gave her a smile and it would light her up just a small bit. An hour before the dance came and Blake started getting nervous for some reason. She had not seen Yang in a while and thought that maybe she went early to the dance. She had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. She looked confused for a moment and then walked over and opened it seeing Yang in her dress waiting with a smile. "I know I am not Dante but." Yang held out a small flower to her and watched her. Blake reached out and touched the flower smiling and a small tear came to her eye. She took the flower and put it in her hair and then wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Thank you Yang." Yang pulled back and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Lets go have some fun." The girls walked arm in arm to the dance seeing their friends as they went. Weiss, Ruby, and Wynne were already there when the two walked in together. They all came over and gave Blake a hug. Wynne walked to the pair and hugged them both.

"I am so glad you decided to come tonight Blake." Blake looked to Yang and then said.

"Well when you have someone as pushy as her." Ruby did not let her finish the sentence.

"She can be a pain but that is why we love her." The night was one of the best ones Blake had in a long time. All the others girls had at least one dance with her and Yang had a lot more than that. They were doing a very good job of keeping her busy and her mind occupied and off the files on her desk. They were some of the last ones at the dance as midnight crept towards them. Blake was laughing and just all around having a good time when Ozpin came and found them. Blake had relayed all the information that she had found to Ozpin and he said he would try and get any new info that he could. Blake was the first one to see him coming and stopped mid dance with Yang. He gave a slight bow and then walked to her and rest of the team.

"I may have found the nest target. The last of the scientists that had been accused of dust experiments. Once he heard that others were being killed off he went into hiding and all of a sudden he dropped off the map all at once."

"Well that's a good thing right? He should be safe." Ruby said looking over Ozpins reaction.

"No. When everything that he was doing just stops it makes him easier to find. I think he is held up in a lab he has set up in the mountains, but if it was that easy for me to find." Blake finished his thought for him.

"It means whoever is hunting them can find him that easy as well." Ozpin nodded to her and then looked over the others.

"You all will be leaving first thing in the morning, you need to get him and get him back here in one piece." The team looked at each other and then at Ozpin. "Be ready that man is bound to be there." He started to turn and walk away from the team. Blake was now more determined as ever to put this man down and save as many people as she can. They all went back to the dorm and into their sleepwear trying to get as much sleep as they could. Blake lay awake most of the night thinking of what she might do if she got her hands on that man and none of them good.


	49. Chapter 48

_**A/N Things will start coming into light soon, be ready.**_

Ch. 48 Darkness Incarnate

Everyones alarm started going off around the same time but Blake was already up dressed and ready to go. She watched her teammates moving about the room getting stuff ready and getting dressed. "Did you not sleep?" Yang asked pulling her shorts up over her legs.

"No." Was all she said getting her weapon in order. Yang looked over at the girl with the look of disappointment. "It won't affect the mission."

"We talked about this." Yang said getting her jacket on and set just right.

"And I listened." Blake said raising her voice some getting upset. "I changed how I handled things and fixed myself." Yang just watched as the girl started to get louder and louder.

"This is what happens. Do you hear yourself?" Yang said putting her gauntlets onto her hands. Blakes eyes went wide after looking around at the others in the room who were all staring at her. "I get you want to stop this man and I get you are doing it for not only a good cause but a great cause, but if you let things get to you it affects all of us not just you." Blake looked around the room a second time and then let her head fall.

"Sorry everyone." Yang walked over and put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"You don't need to apologize, just please worry about yourself first." Blake looked up into the girls eyes and nodded.

"Alright everyone let's get to the ship." Ruby said after getting all her stuff together. The team walked out of the dorm and started their way out to the airship landing. This time Ozpin was not there to meet them and they were alone when they entered the ship. They sat along the benches looking at each other but not saying a word. It was a far ride to the mountains where the scientist was hiding when Yang spoke up.

"Lets talk about the elephant in the room." Everyone looked up to the blonde girl as she started. "This scientist we are going to get is not a good man in any way shape or form. That being said we do need him alive so we can question him and try to get some answers on just why all the others were being killed off." Yang looked at the face of every other person on the ship trying to read their reaction. "We are to go in grab him and get out. Normally he has a heavy guard but since he went into hiding he has dropped to maybe 6 of them. We don't want to start any fights but if he won't come willingly we take make him come with us. Everyone good?" Noone said anything and all nodded their heads. "Good get yourself ready." The rest of the ride was quiet until the pilot came over the radio as they approached the landing zone.

"I think we may be too late." Yang and Blake looked up at each other and ran to the back of the ship hitting the button on the door dropping the gate so they could see out. From where they were in the sky the pair could see that the two guards stationed at the door were laying on the ground. Yang hit the intercom button next to the door.

"Get us as close to that door as you can."

"Roger." Come over the speaker as the ship moved into position staying just high enough to not slam into the side of the mansion. Once the back end of the ship was facing the door the group started jumping out and landing. The first two out moved to check the guards and thankfully they were just knocked out. Once Yang saw the last person was out she tapped her headset.

"Move into a holding position and wait for my call." She said waving at the pilot who moved the ship up and back. The girls had slowly started going through the front door trying to keep their eyes on every corner and doorway. They were not but 20 feet in when the sounds of battle came from deeper within the mansion. "Move now." Yang called taking off following the noises that were echoing throughout the manor. A quick left and a few rights lead to a main office, the doors hanging open and the unconscious guards telling the story of what happened. When the girls looked into the office they saw the man and the scientist were the only two left standing. The man was walking slowly towards the now cowering scientist who was crawling back to a desk that was sitting a couple feet away from a grand window.

"Stop there or I will stop you." Blake said stepping forward past Yang and the others. The man stopped looking back over his shoulder and then turning to face the group. The man scrambled behind the desk crawling under it. After seeing the group the man turned back walking back towards the table when the man jumped out with a handgun firing 4 rounds at the man. The darkness spang from his arm seemingly out of nowhere deflecting all the shots. The scientist fell back crawling to the window and slamming into it. Blake wasted no time in charging the man and he turned his left side to the group putting his arm out and the whole room was filled with a thick heavy darkness. It slammed into Blake cutting off her vision and forcing her back, it felt like she was at the bottom of the ocean and the pressure was crushing her. After no more than a minute the darkness retreated back to the man in the mask and now he had the scientist by the face in his left arm. The scientists eyes were wide and before any of them could catch their balance the darkness in his arm started flowing into any spot it could, forcing its way past the mans eyes and into his ears, mouth, and nose. Blake looked up just in time to see the scientist fall over and the darkness to work its way back to the mans arm.


	50. Chapter 49

Ch. 49 Always a step behind

Blake made it back to her feet. "Funny." She thought to herself. "I don't remember falling to the ground." The man in the mask turned and looked at them as they all drew their weapons. The man turned his head to one side as if to say, what again? They all slowly moved into the room making a half circle around him so he had nowhere to go. They had trained, planned and knew they could beat him if they all stayed on top of him. What they had not accounted for was the man had also been training and learning to use his new ability the best he could. They all knew what they needed to do and Ruby was the first to move firing three fast shots at the man. Yang and Weiss charged the man, Weiss at a slight delay hoping to deliver the ending blow. The man did not move not even to stop the bullets, because they were shot wide, intending to make them man react. The shots struck the window and once Yang was in range she readied her attack. The man ducked under bringing his right hand up and chopping Yang at the neck. Her momentum carried her unconscious body till it hit the ground and every other girl opened fire around Weiss. The man slammed his hand on the ground and the darkness erupted from it covering him and Weiss. The girls stopped and the darkness pulled back and now Weiss was facing them with the mans left hand over her face.

"Every stop." Ruby yelled seeing the girl being held. The man made his way back to the window and once it was in arms reach he reached back with his right hand and the window exploded outward. The man brought his hand back and placed it on her lower back keeping her steady. He pushed her towards the group and at the same time used his left hand to strike her neck knocking her out cold. At the same time he let himself fall back and out of the window into the cliffs below. Wynne dove for Weiss as Blake ran for the open window and looked out over the edge. There was nothing there no body clanging down the side no splash at the bottom. She slammed her first on one of the broken shards cutting herself on it.

"He's gone." Blake said turning to the other girls and then moving to Yang flipping her over to check her. She grabbed the headset and put it on getting it into place. "This is Blake move in for extraction." Ruby ran to the scientist who lay on the flow and checked his pulse. She looked up at the others and shook her head.

"He's gone." Ruby moved to help Blake lift the bigger girl off the ground putting Yangs arm over her shoulder and wrapping her arm around her waist. Wynne picked up Weiss in her arms carrying her out followed by Blake and Ruby. Once they hit the door they saw multiple ships touching with armed guards rushing around them and into the building. Ruby turned to Blake as their own ship touched down and said. "Well that explains why he got out so fast. I am guessing this is a security force that he called."

"I would say that is a safe guess." Blake said as they got onto the ship putting the girls down. Before they could get off the ground a man dressed a lot like the others stepped into the back of the ship.

"Before you leave I am going to need to know what you saw." Blake, who was in no mood, turned to the man.

"You can read it in the public Beacon academy report. Now get off our ship." She had taken a few steps towards the man who only looking at her and then turned and walked out. Ruby watched with a shocked expression on her face. "Get us out of here pilot." There was no answer and the ship door closed and they were off back to Beacon. "I am tired of him always being a step ahead of us." Yang started to move and Ruby made her way over to the girl helping her up and into a sitting position. Once she was up a hand went to her head and she slowly started looking around.

"What happened?" She looked around the ship. "I guess he got away."

"Yeah, again." She stood with some help from Ruby and made her way over to Blake.

"We will get him." Blake turned and looked at her and nodded.

"Damn right we will." She looked back at Weiss who was still out laying on the bench. "Something about this whole thing does not sit right with me." Yang looked at her confused. "That is twice now that he had information that we had only just gotten. And I am going to find out how."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I am working on it but this needs to stay between us and only us." Blake said looking around at the other scattered around the ship. Weiss was not sitting up looking at them through clouded eyes watching them. Weiss looked to Wynne who was sitting next to her rubbing her neck. "Next time I pick the vacation spot." Everyone looked to Weiss not only confused but shocked.

"Did you just make a joke?" Yang asked taking a step Weiss smiled. Blake turned away from the rest of the girls and a smile crept its way across her face. It was the first real smile she had on her face in a long time.


	51. Chapter 50

_**A/N This was meant to be a short chapter as it sets up the end of part two either way I hope you enjoy.**_

Ch. 50 Time Moves on

Just as quick as the man had appeared he vanished without a trace, leaving nothing behind. No more deaths related to the case popped up, no robberies, no attacks at all related to anything the case they had been working on. Blake was keeping her promise and only working on the case during her downtime, which she had very little of lately. The other girls were always keeping her moving trying to keep her mind of things of that nature. With the trail cold and nothing new coming over any of the official or unofficial channels Blake had little to look over anyway. They started up classes again and kept training getting better and better, never slowing down but also never giving up. Blake hoped that he would slip up and give himself away but the longer time went on the less hope she had. She put the whole thing in the back of her head after a month or two had gone by. She started to let herself relax and with all her friends around the nightmares had finally stopped. The plan she was working on was a bust unless he made a move for anything even the smallest of things. When they first got back Blake had an idea that someone inside Beacon had been letting the info slip to the man, but she could not be sure. She started changing small details in the reports she was sending in. No one seemed to notice that the things were changed and she kept going till she ran out of things to report. The plan had flopped because the man had vanished and it seemed like he was not coming back. Seven months passed before they knew it and it was winter time. This was evident by the snow that started to fall. Blake always liked the snow and it helped her calm her nerves some on the whole situation. With the trail now long gone Blake had given up on everything and moved on with her life when her and the team got a message from Ozpin that he wanted to see them all. They went as a group and when they walked into his office the news they were about to get would shake them to the very core of who they were. Blake thought something was off when Ozpins mug was sitting on the table untouched and cold. "You wanted to see us sir?" Blake asked looking around the room.

"I am going to waste no time with this." Ozpin turned to the group and dropped a data pad onto the table. "This was sent to me this morning, it's from him." Blakes eyes went wide and she snacthed the pad from the table and started reading it. "He wnats to meet with all of you, alone. It says if anyone else even comes within a 50 mile radius he will not show."

"There is no location on here." Blake said slamming the pad on the table.

"It's in there, but coded, I could barely break it myself. I am not going to bore you with the code but he wants to meet in an open field very far from here. He wants you to go on foot. I don't like this idea but if we want anything on him this is the shot we have." The group looked at each other and then Blake spoke up for the rest.

"We are going, and we are going alone."

"Then I should tell you, the last thing he said in the message." Blake was able to finish his sentence.

"He wants us to come without our weapons."


	52. Chapter 51

_**A/N Don't hate me too much , you will find out who is under the mask tomorrow.**_

Ch. 51 The Meeting

Not everyone was happy that the team wanted to go and meet this madman alone and with no weapons at all. The trip they needed to take would take them two days and the man wanted to meet in three. They could waste no time in getting what they needed together and started off. The second they left Ozpins office they went back to the dorm and started getting clothes and other things into travel bags. Once they had everything they needed they gathered it all and started out towards the front of the school. The plan was to jump on the train to Vale and then from there walk to the meeting sight stopping as they needed. The boarded the solo train car and the ride into Vale was quiet. None of them really had anything to say along the ride they just looked at the floor or out the window. Once the train reached its destination the group exited the train, and following Blake, started off towards the edge of the city. They talked very little as they made their way through the city, the only ones who did were Ruby and Wynne. Once they hit the end of the city Blake stopped and turned to rest of the group looking at each one of them. "Once we start out to the meeting there is no turning back." She watched the face of everyone there. "If you want to turn back, now is your last chance." None of the girls move and they all look at Blake.

"We are going with you. We want to see this to the end as much as you do." Yang said putting a hand on Blakes shoulder. A small smile comes over her face and then she turns back to the road out of the city.

"Lets go we have a lot of ground to cover." The group started their journey towards the meeting place moving as much and as fast as they could. They took a break when they felt like they needed too and when night fell they got ready to set up camp. Each one of them had their own job they knew had to be done and they each set to it right away. Yang started the fire, Wynne and Ruby gathered wood and Blake and Weiss set up tents. It did not take Yang long to get the fire up and running and she moved on the help set up the tents. Once the night was in full swing and they were all gathered around the fire Wynne tried to get them talking.

"What do you think this is all about?" Blake did not look up from her meal. Yang was the one who spoke first.

"I don't want to hazard a guess. The fact he did not want us to bring our weapons does not favour us."

"Yeah but everything in the reports say he never once hurt anyone unarmed." Ruby said through a mouthful of food.

"Then why drag us all the way out to the middle of nowhere?" Yang put forward a good question and no one answered at first. It was Blake who answered the question.

"My bet is he never thought we would come, so make it as hard as possible to get out if things go wrong." All the girls looked to her. "Think about it, if he was just bringing us out here to kill us why go through the trouble of coding the message? Why pass it through so that someone will know where we are at? Why tell us to leave our weapons but not our scrolls?" Blake waited to see if anyone could come up with the answer. "He does not plan on walking away from our little meeting." She watched as the idea dawned on everyone else's faces. "But for now we need to get some sleep we have another long day of travel tomorrow." The girls all moved to their tents and tried to sleep knowing the new info. Most were able to after a few hours but two stayed awake and only got what they needed. Blake and Wynne lay awake listening to the sounds outside thinking of what they had talked about. It was right around noon when they all started breaking things down and getting going again. The second days journey was harder than the first. The path to the meeting spot was through one of the more hilly areas of the countryside. This caused them to be slightly behind schedule making their way. Even being behind schedule the days travel went well, and the few stops they made caught them up. They set up for lunch around noon and it was quick. They wanted to get as far as they could and it seemed like somehow they would make it to the meeting point ahead of schedule. As night started to fall they ended up being right where they needed to be. Knowing they still had a day before the man would be here they set up camp just like the night before. They set up for dinner that night no one really saying anything at all. Once they were done and right before they all headed to bed the fire just went out. Blakes eyes adopted to the darkness fastest and started looking around to the other girls. Yang was trying to find someone close to her when she asked.

"Was that you Weiss.?" And before Weiss could answer someone else did.

"No I did." And when Blake caught the sight of the man standing on the edge of their camp she was mad she did not hear him. The darkness started to crept back into his arm as everyone stood and moved back a few steps. His voice was modulated to hide who ever it was behind the mask. "Don't worry if I was here to kill you I would have done it last night while you slept." This came as a shock to them.

"Wait what do you mean last night?" Ruby asked.

"I have been following you since you left the city, wanted to see if you were serious about meeting me." The man sitting in one of the empty seats. They all just watched as he moved. None of them knew what to say to the man until Blake walked forward.

"Why would you want to meet us?" She sounded slightly angry and looked the part. The man stood up out of the chair and reached for his mask. When he pulled it off the group saw something they were never expecting.


	53. Chapter 52

_**A/N Questions will started to be answered I hope you all are ready to hear them. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 52 All Like a Bad Dream

As the mask came off Blake saw his purple eyes staring at her his dark hair slicked back. He dropped the mask to the ground and for a few seconds and then it started to shift and change. His face was distorting and then slowly reforging itself his eyes and hair changing colors. Wynne was the first to see it and she started to cry dropping to her knees. Ruby turned and and tried to ask her what was wrong when Blake started to back up bumping into Yang. The man dropped his head and his hair turned blonde and Yang started to move forward. Yang was within arms length when the mans head shot up and his blue piercing eyes looked right through her. She feel back to the ground and Ruby looked up and saw what the other girls were. When the change was done it was Dantes face looking at them not that mask. Ruby stood up and walked to the man who looked like Dante and slapped him as hard as she could. He merely took it and stood there letting her slap him over and over. Blake has turned and drop to her knees putting her hinds over her head like a child hiding in a corner. "How dare you!" Ruby said still slapping him. The next thing Ruby knew the man threw his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"I am so sorry for everything I did to you all." Ruby started having tears come to her eyes and she hugged him tight. Once he let go of Ruby he made his way to Yang who he helped up. The second she was on her feet she slugged him hard right in the jaw.

"I guess I deserved that." Dante rubbed his jaw with the back of his hand and turned his head some. He looked past her to Weiss who was just standing there not knowing what to do. He walked past her to Wynne who was still on the ground crying. "Nala." He started to crouch down and she looked up at him.

"Dante is that?" He smiled.

"Yes its me." Nala threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up and helped her to her feet. "I am sorry that you had to live knowing I was dead." He pulled her back to look in her eyes. "I can't imagine the pain." He said when his eyes caught Blake still on the ground and looked at Wynne. She turned her head and looked back at Blake who was on the ground crying.

"Go to her. I will be fine, she needs you more than I do." Wynne let him go and headed over with the rest of the group who were all now watching. Dante walked behind Blake and then around to her front kneeling down in front of her.

"Blake I.." Was all he got out.

"A year, you have been dead for a year." She said through sobs.

"Blake." He tried for a second time.

"Why Dante." She said looking up at him finally, her eyes were full of tears and she looked broken. "I mourned you, we buried you next to your parents."

"Yes I was there I watched." Dante said looking at her in her eyes.

"You should have told us." Dante turned his head away and then back to her.

"If I did my plan would not have even if it did you all would be in danger. When that mansion came down on me I thought for sure I was done for." He watched her eyes and how they reacted to his talking. "I promise I am going to tell you everything but you have to trust me that everything I did was for the right reason." Blake looked at his eyes and she knew he was telling the truth but she also saw something new something that was not there the last time she saw him. It was hidden behind his love for her and Wynne but she could see it, sadness one that ran deep within him. "Now come on lets all sit and I will tell you what happened from the beginning." He stood and extended his hand to her but she did not take it she looked away and got up herself. It hurt him that she did not trust him anymore but he watched as she moved back to the others. They got the fire going and when Dante sat down Blake sat farthest from him as she could. He looked at her and she would not meet his gaze like the others would. Once they were all settled he pulled out the journal that was given to him and showed it to all of them. "It all ends with this, but it all started like a bad dream."


	54. Chapter 53

_**A/N Time for some flashbacks!**_

Ch. 53 After the Fall

"Like I said, when that mansion came down around me I thought that was the end, but that's\not what happened." Dante started explaining what happened to him from the moment he exploded the mansion.

Dantes fist made contact with the last beam the vial exploding in his hand. He felt the floor give out under him and that was the last thing he remembered before hitting the ground hard which knocked him unconscious. Dante woke up hours later bleeding his arm torn apart and broken, cracked ribs and to top it all off a sprained ankle. He struggled to get to his feet and started feeling for the book in his vest with his good hand. The pain was minor right now, just like all the times before, but he know in time it would grow. Once he found the book he started looking around at where he was. He looked up from where he fell and saw that the hole that he came through was now completely closed. It was a miracle that it did not come crashing down on his head where he lay. He was in some kind of underground tunnel that was some 20 to 30 feet under the mansion. He started moving down the tunnel following it as far as he could limping and leaving a blood trail as he walked. The tunnel seemed to go on for miles and he never stopped walking the pain building with every step he took. After what felt like more than a days travel a light started to appear at the end. He pushed himself as hard as he could trying to get to the end before he died or passed out. The pain was stronger than ever but he fought through it finally hitting the the mouth of the tunnel. There was a very narrow passageway through which the light was coming through. It was too narrow for him to squeeze and he thought he was beat. He stumbled into the wall leaning his right shoulder into it and pain shot through his arm. He looked down and noticed through all the burnt flesh and blood there were black lines running over his arm. As much as it hurt him he needed some help getting back up, he put his right hand on the rocks to push him up. The pain was immense and he had to focus, when he did these was a pulse of light and then the rocks just exploded. "What just happened?" He asked himself.

"Wait!" Yang said in the middle of his story. Dante snapped out of his daze as he was telling the story.

"What?" He asked turning to the blonde that was sitting next to him.

"Can you still do that,and oh, how? And is it something that?" Yang started asking questions as fast as she could.

"Woah woah woah Yang. All in time." Dante said smiling at the girl.

The passage was now big enough for him to fit through but just barely and it would hurt bad. He had no time to waste, he was losing blood and in no time he would be out on his feet. He started to make his way through his bad arm rubbing across the rocky surface. He heard something that sounded like a scream, which turned out to be his own. He finally made it through and saw that the cave lead out onto a beach. The sun was out, but it looked like it had just come out, he started making his way down to the water. Once he was by the waters edge he looked up the beach and then back down. It seemed like there was no one around for miles in either direction. He set his eyes up the beach and in the distance he could see, maybe a shack, it also could be his mind playing tricks on him. He started off after it the pain mounting to a high and his body giving up he pushed on. He would never find out if it was a shack for, he never made it, the pain was too much and he passed out hitting the ground. The last thing he remembered about the beach and the tunnel was someone standing over him and, attached at the hip, a mask of the men that he was fighting.


	55. Chapter 54

_**A/N To the person who thought they called it, you are slightly wrong, to everyone else how close were you? Enjoy!**_

Ch. 54 Waking Up Broken

"For the next couple of days I drifted between being awake and unconscious. I was somewhere I had never seen before and I had no idea how I got there."

Every time Dante opened his eyes, laying on that bed, he saw a figure walking around him checking things around him. When Dante finally woke up the pain was still there but it was less than it was at tunnel. He was in a pretty much empty room except the bed he was in and some other stuff scattered across a desk. He started to move and pain shot through his arm and over his chest. As he was trying to get up someone came in and saw what he was doing. "Wait, wait you can't move just relax." He could not really see who was talking, the room was dark, but they sounded feminine and close. He felt hands grab him and stop him from moving. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She said putting on hand on his head and the other pulling his arm out to the side.

"Who are you?" He asked looking over to her. She was still holding his arm, she turned and flipped on a light and he saw her for the first time. His eyes first fell on her ears which were like a cats, her orange hair fell over her shoulder and her green eyes seemed to cut through him. "You're a faunus." She looked up and smiled at him slowly taking the bandages off his arm.

"You were in pretty bad shape when I found you on that beach." He watched as she removed the bandage and saw his arm was starting to heal already. "But somehow you are starting to heal at what seems like double the rate of any normal person." She ran her hand down his still burnt arm along the lines of his new tattoo. "Does that hurt?"

"No." He said trying to sit up some in the bed and she helped him. "Where are we?"

"My home in a forest beyond the beach. It took me some time to get you here and I thought you were going to die before we made it, but here you are."

"And you helped me? Why?"" She started wrapping his arm in a new bandage and smiled again.

"Because you needed help." Dante smiles back at her and then she gets a surprised and angry look in her eyes. "Sorry I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lena."

"I'm Dante." And that is when it hit him. "My friends are they okay?" Lena turned away from him and put a splint on his arm to keep it from breaking again.

"They are fine, but they think you're dead." She said sitting down on a chair next to the bed. Dante looked at her confused.

"How do you know that?"

"I was there when they found what I guess was your coat and swords." he started to try and get up again and she stopped him her face turning serious.

"I need to tell them I am alive." Dante said struggling against her.

"Before you do that I think you need to read this." She turned in her chair and grabs the journal that Dante had with him when she found him. "I read it while you were out." She put the book on his chest and then stands up. "I don't know why you have this but everything in it is evil. Read it then tell me what you decide." Dante took the next couple of hours reading the book and every page brought new horrors to him. The farther he read the more he hated it and the more it burned within him. When he was done reading he put the book down.

"Lena." He called from the bed he lay in. It did not take long for her to come back into the room. "I finished reading." Dante had a very serious look on his face and was not looking away from Lena.

"I need to ask you why you have this." Lena said and Dante could not read the expression on her face. He watched her body movement for a few seconds and then realized why she asked.

"It was given to me by the owner of that mansion, a member of the same group that wears that mask you have." If she intended to attack him, being a member of the same group, he had no way of defending himself and he knew it was the end. She revealed a long dagger that she had behind her a dropped it onto the table behind her. She walked around to the other side of the bed got the mask and made her way back to the table dropping the mask on it next to the dagger.

"Good, then we need to have a conversation." Dante watched her very carefully.

"Yes. Indeed we do."


	56. Chapter 55

Ch. 55 The Long Plan

Lena pulled a chair around and sat in it looking down at Dante. They both sat in silence for some time before she said anything. "Tell me what happened." Dante did and told her everything from fighting the man in the forest and ending at the fight at the mansion. Dante watched her the whole time as he told the story, trying to gauge her reactions. Her face never changed during the whole thing. Once he was done she sat and thought for a few seconds and then had one question. "What do you do next?" Dante looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She stood and picked up the book it had on his lap.

"You have all this knowledge sitting here in this book and everyone thinks you're dead." She said dropping the book back on the table. Dante was starting to get what she was getting at but something bothered him.

"Why do you care?" He watched her face go from anger to hurt.

"Why do I care? Because these are my people they are doing this too How am I supposed to feel about this?" She said slamming her hand down on the table.

"That's all I needed to know." Dante said flipping the blanket over and slowly moving his feet to the floor.

"Wait you should still be resting." Lena said trying to stop him from moving.

"It's fine I heal really fast, but this arm, it feels strange." Once he was on his feet and steadied he looked at the girl who was smaller than she seemed. She put her hands on the bandages moving them up and then down.

"But you feel no pain in it?" He watched as she poked at his arm.

"Nothing at all, but lets forget about that. I could see it in your eyes, you have a plan." Lena looked up from his arm letting go of it and looking back up to him. She nodded and started walking towards the door.

"I have some food made up, we can talk about it as we eat." Dante did not take another step and just watched as Lena moved to the door to the rest of the house. She turned back to him just looking not knowing what to say or do.

"I am not taking another step until you explain why you have one of these masks." He reached out and picked up the mask. "This thing, this is the face of that group that I have been fighting, that have tortured and killed so many." She walked back to him putting her hands on the mask.

"I took it from one of them, only after they attacked me." She took it out of his hands and put it back on the table. "Come on lets eat." Dante followed her through the door and saw her home was not large by any means, but it was mostly empty which gave the illusion of space. He moved to the table and slipped into a chair while Lena went and got the food for them. She served chicken and rice and it was at this point Dante realized he had not eaten in a few days. He started slowly and when he felt he could keep it down he speed up eating. Lena watched from across the table as he devoured his food. Once he finished she started talking. "I know you must want to contact your friends and tell them you are fine."

"Yeah, its eating away at me knowing they think I am dead." Lean could see it in his eyes that it really was hurting him. "But it seems like you may have something planned and I want to hear it before I decide anything." She took a breath and then started.

"You have that book that has every detail of everything they did and who did it. Everyone thinks you're dead, including any enemies you may have. You are in a perfect position to get justice for every unholy and evil thing they have done."

"Someone will recognize me." Lena looked defeated for a minute then something hit her.

"No they won't." She got up from the table and went back to the bedroom walking out with the mast. She tossed it to him and it landed in his lap. "It's dustwoven."

"How do you know?" Dante asked turning the mask over in his hands.

"When I took it from the person who attacked me his features changed after I took it off of him." Dante looked at the mask and turned it over to see the inside. He looked at it as Lena continued talking. "You go through that book and take everyone out piece by piece, person by person, till there is nothing left."

Dante looked up from the fire and the girls seated around him. Blake was starting to see why he did what he did. "From there I trained and learned how to control the new powers in my arm."

"What is that?" Wynne asked sitting next to him and looking over his arm.

"The working theory is that the unstable dust fused with my aura, branding me but allowing me to use whatever power the dust held." Blake looked at him and their eyes meet for the first time.

"What happened to Lena?" Dante looked down to the ground and then his gaze caught his arm and then down to the mask.

"She died."


	57. Chapter 56

Ch.56 Death of a Friend

They all looked at him with a sad and shocked expression. None of them really knew what to say, Blake especially could see the sadness in his eyes. "You really cared for her."

"Yes, and no." Dante said looking up to meet Blake. "She saved my life, but she was a stranger to me." Wynne grabbed his hand and held it tight and he looked at her.

Dante spent the next month training himself with his new weapon and healing back to 100%. They found out that the dust that was no fused to his arm could be activated when he used his aura. The more he used it the more he found he could control the size of the explosion that was created. He never left the area around the house to do anything, it was lenas idea. She thought since everyone thought he was dead he should stay that way. He trained and gathered wood for them to use for whatever they needed. It did not take him long to make it back to full strength, more than enough to carry the wood back. He spent his spare time looking through the book some more trying to make sense of things. He read names of people and the things they found out by experimenting on faunus. He read about the different types of the dust they were using and how unstable they were. That one he had already taken care of, he read that all the dust they had was stored in that mansion he had taken down. One day while he was working on the book Lena had come back from the local market with news. "Hey Dante." She dropped the stuff she bought on the main table and he helped her put it away. As they moved around the house Lena told her what she found out. "So while I was out I heard some people talking." Dante looked over at her.

"What about?" He asked turning his back to her.

"Well someone said that there was still a clean-up crew over at the mansion that went down."

"Yeah Ozpin is trying to contain the situation, standard protocol." Dante said turning back with an apple in his hand.

"Is it standard protocol for something to be taken from the place is a double sealed containment carrier." Dante looked at her over the top of his apple.

"Only if whatever it was is highly unstable." That is when it hit him like a ton of bricks to the top of his head. "Like one of dusts they were experimenting with." Lena made a nod towards him and then continued.

"Someone said that it was definitely a Beacon team who was pulling that thing out of there." Dante slammed his fists on the table dropping his apple.

"Damn it." Dante turned back towards the wall. "They can't have that its dangerous." Lena walked up behind it and handed something around to the front of him.

"That is why you are going to go get it." She had the mask in her hands and she laid it in front of him. He picked it up and looked over it turning it in his hand.

"I guess it's time I finally dawn the mask." He brought the mask up to his face and set it on. Lena watched as his face changed up the mask, hair color, eye color, and anything that could be seen around the mask. "It's time we start to tear this all down."

"I left her house and headed to Beacon." He said looking to the girls. "Walking around the campus was one of the hardest things I had ever done." Dante dropped his head again, the mask starring up at him from between his feet. "I saw just about everyone of you that night. It took everything I had not to come to one of you and tell you I was alive and well." His eyes meet Blake again and this time she felt his pain. "Well you all know what happened at the school, let me tell you how Lena died."

Dante had not found what he was looking for at Beacon and had to hurt someone to get out. It did not make him feel good either, but he was out. He had to make it back without getting seen so he moved as fast and as quiet as he could. As he neared the forest there was a faint orange glow coming from near the house. "NO!" He moved as fast as he could trying to get to the house and when it finally came into view it was on fire. He stopped thinking and let his instincts take over rushing the front door and hitting it with an explosive punch which sent it flying into the house. It seemed the mask was good for more than just hiding his face, as it protected it from the flash of fire that escaped the door. He ran through the house looking for any sign of Lena in the area. He found no sign and made his way back outside and thats when he heard the noise of someone in pain. He ran around to the back and thats when he saw her laying there bleeding. He ran over to her and thats when he got a full view of just how bad she was. She was beaten and losing blood, her clothes were ripped and gone in some places. "Lena." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down close to her mouth.

"They don't know you are alive, the book is hidden in the well behind the house. Stop them." She said in no more than a whisper and he started looking over her body at the major damage. "Go before they come back, I'm dead either way."

"Lena I can't leave you." He said trying to lift her only causing her pain and then he put her back down. Dante was starting to panic seeing her broken and thats why he heard the person walking up behind him.

"Well if you are gonna finish her, get it over with, otherwise move over so I can have some fun with her, if you know what I mean." Dante looked back then slowly started to stand up and moved back. The man dropped to his knees and spread Lenas legs and she started to struggle as much as she could. Dante waited for the man to be focused when he reached out and wrapped his arm around the mans neck. He pulled him in tight locking in the hold tight cutting off his air and pulling the mask off with his free hand. He lenaed the man over Lena and forced him to look into her eyes. She looked angry and full of hate the eyes cutting right through the man.

"Look at those eyes, they will be the last you ever saw." Dante snapped the mans neck tossing him backwards his body making a loud thump noise. He looked down at Lena pulling his mask off so she could see his real eyes. "I am going to take them down, now rest." He said putting his hand on her chest and sent an explosion so small it did not outer damage but just enough to stop her heart with no pain. He closed her eyes and put the mask back on walking away from the burning house and the dead girl. "The eyes of death will be the last any of them see."


	58. Chapter 57

Ch. 57 Death Walks After

"Wait you killed her?" Yang asked sitting forward in her chair.

"Yes I had to." Blake wasted no time in yelling at him stand at the same time.

"What do you mean you had to?" Dante could not meet her eyes this time, he could only sit there and look at the floor. "Why didn't you call someone, get her some help!" Dante finally looked up and started yelling right back.

"Do you think I wanted to kill her? Don't you think I wanted to get her some help?" He realized who he was yelling at and then looked back down. "She was in so much pain, she did not show it but I could see it in her eyes. No matter what I did or didn't do she was going to die and in pain." Blake could see a tear start to come to his eye and she made her way over to him. No matter how much she could hate him for everything he did she saw the good, no great, cause behind it. She grabbed his hands and made him look up.

"I am sorry. I was not there and now I see that. You did what you had to do, to stop her from being in pain." She wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him. Dante had missed that the year he was dead, the way she could comfort him.

"Thank you Blake." Blake got up and sat in his lap as Ruby brought her chair next to him. When she got settled, still holding his hand, he kept going. "Well you all know what happened next. Once I got word that the dust was moving I made my move."

"How did you know it was on the move?" Weiss asked, it was something she had been asking herself since that day.

"That group had someone in your business." Weiss looked scared for a few seconds and Dante saw that.

"Don't worry I took care of him." Dante said looking up to the stars in the night. "For the next couple of months I made a list from the book of the most dangerous people in it." He opened up the book and pulled out a piece of paper in his hand writing. There were maybe a dozen names on them all marked off. "Each person on here was high in the organization and most of them were the scientists." Yang spoke up looking over the list.

"Yeah we figured that part out, but we never understood is how you stayed ahead of us." Dante let a smile come across his face and then something else.

"I wanted to apologize for all the damage I did to you all." Dante looked to each one of them seeing the realization in each face. "The first time we fought I did not have full control or knew the limits of my power. I hated everything I did to you all I did not mean any of it but I could not be sure if any of them were watching." Blake tightened her hand on his and looked up to her.

"We all forgive you, no permanent harm down at all." All the other girls smiled at him giving him a good feeling in his heart.

"Yeah and you never touched me." Wynne said smiling from his other. This made Dante laugh a small amount. This made Blake smile seeing him back to a small portion of himself. Yang changed the subject as quick as she could.

"So how did you do it? How did you stay ahead of us?" Dante looked up to Yang then over to Wynne.

"You can ask Nala if you really want to know." Everyone looked at Wynne who looked confused. "We used to do it as kids remember." Wynnes eyes went wide and then she rolled them laughing some.

"We would play a game where we would give each other tasks to do, something like go get some cookies or get a stick to and from the house. Well once we made the list for each other we would pick one at random to do, when we finally picked one we would leave a note for the other, but only right before we started. Once the other found the note they would try and stop the other person." Yang finally figured it out in her head.

"So you would send a message to the school with your next task, they would send us out and you already knew we were coming, but why?"

"Well if I was alone at every attack site with no one to try and stop me it would look strange. So if I had you all come and try and stop me it looked like you were actually trying to stop me."

"So the more we showed up."

"The better I looked avoiding you all." Dante said finishing her sentence for her.

"So every one of those people in that book were scientists?" Ruby asked looking to him and then the book.

"No not all of them, some simple soldiers they don't know much, believe me I was very persuasive." He threw the list into the fire and watched it burn away to nothing.

"What happened next?" Blake asked from his side.

"Once they were all taken care of I sat in the shadows just to make sure no one else popped up."

"What happens next?" Wynne asked.

"I destroy this." He said lifting the book.


	59. Chapter 58

_**A/N Big things are about to happen.**_

Ch. 58 The Decision

They all started at him, most of them thinking it was a good idea to destroy something that evil. Weiss was the one who knew what that meant for Dante. "Dante you can't destroy that." She said looking over at him.

"Weiss, why not? That book is nothing more than pure evil." Ruby said looking at the white haired girl.

"Yes Ruby I know but." She could not bring herself to say what she knew was true,

"If I destroy it there is no evidence that these man did anything wrong." Dante said turning to Ruby and looking into her eyes.

"What does that mean?" Wynne asked from his side. He did not answer, Weiss was the one who did. She could not bring her eyes up to meet Dantes sister.

"It means he will be tried for murder." All the girls were in shock, Blake in more than any of the rest.

"No, no no." She stood up yelling at them all. "He just came back! I just got him back. Dante you can't do that you can't leave me again." She said kneeling down to look him in the eyes. When he looked up he saw she was crying and there was pain in her eyes. Wynne stood up and moved in front of him and before he could say anything she slapped him hard across his face. He made not a sound when, and after, her hand made contact with his face. She did this over and over again right then left and the right again. Dante did not make a single sound or move to stop her. It was Ruby who stood up and stopped her from swinging at her brother.

"Nala stop it." She tried calling to her but she kept going. "Nala." She grabbed her by the back of her shirt, but that still did not stop the girl. "NALA!" She pulled the girl into her arms and finnly wrapped her arms around her, pinning her arms to her side.

"How dare you." Wynne started yelling at her brother, who now had a split lip that blood was flowing from. "First you say you are alive and have been this whole thing getting all of us happy. Getting the woman who loves you and your sister happy." Wynne was now crying and Dante just looked at her with a cold face. "And then once you do that you tell us all that you plan on destroying the only thing that can prove you killed all those people for a good reason." Dante let her get everything off her chest she needed to, knowing it would calm her down some. Blake went through her bag looking for a piece of cloth to put to his split lip. When she finally found one she put it to his lip and looked at Wynne, but not with hate, with sympathy.

"Nala let me explain." Dante tried saying taking the cloth from Blake and keeping it to his lips.

"I don't care what you have to say, I am not going to let you do this." Dante did something he had never done before in his whole life. She stood up and yelled at his little sister.

"Don't you think if I had any other way I would do it, don't you think I thought about this already." Wynne had no idea what to do or even say, the second her brother stood up her mind went blank. "I have been through every scenario and the is the best one I can come up with. No matter how I work it over in my head destroying this book is the best idea." He said showing her the book. Blake grabbed his hand and when he looked down to her her eyes seemed to calm him. He sits back down looking at the ground again.

"Why do you feel the need to destroy it?"

"If i turn this in, all I see is this falling into the wrong hands and the whole thing starting all over again." Dante finally looked up at them and continued. "This has ever detail about everything they ever did, if anyone, and I mean anyone got their hands on it they could recreate everything." Weiss walked forward and put her hand on the book, not trying to take it but just touching it.

"You mean they could remake that dust they had."

"Everything." Weiss now understood that this book was pure evil. Dust that unstable must never see the light of day. Yang was the next one to speak up.

"Why not just give it to Ozpin to hold onto." Dante did not look over to her just responded.

"I thought of that too. During the investigation the book will be passed around a bunch of analysts and who else knows. If even one of them had a evil or vain bone in their body things could end bad." Dante looked to each of the girls still holding the book in his hands. "I told you I worked through every outcome and the only one that keeps this from getting back out is for me to destroy this so it stays out of the world." Blake heard the words he was saying but could not believe him. She had just got him back and now she was going to lose him again and this time it could be permanent. She got up and looked into his eyes getting him to his feet and taking both of his hands in hers.

"Dante I can't let you go again." Dante tried to say something but she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "But that does not stop me from seeing your right." She took the book from his hands and looked it over. "This thing can not see the light of day, I can't watch any more of my people. Our people." Blake turned looking to Wynne who was still in Rubys arms. "Hurt by anyone else, and I see you are the same way. You have proved time and time again you really do care for for the faunus and you just did it again." She kissed him and as she did she threw the book in the fire. Dante tried to turn to look at it but Blake would not let his head turn. She was crying and he felt the tears on his face but they both knew she was doing the right thing. It was now time for him to sit and have himself judged for the crimes he had committed.


	60. Chapter 59

Ch. 59 The Walk Back

Not long after Blake threw the book into the fire and after she calmed down they all headed to bed. Dante did not stay asleep long and after checking to see if Blake was sleeping he moved out into the cold night air. He moved away from the camp and once he found a nice spot he sat looking into the sky. He could not tell what time it, he only knew it was late, and for the first time in a long time he felt at peace. Not too long after he first sat down he heard footsteps coming up behind him. If this had been only a few months ago he would be on his feet and fighting no matter who it was, but at this point, it was the last thing he wanted to do. The sounds stopped next to him and even before he looked over he knew exactly who it was. The blonde sat down next to him not saying a word just looking up towards the stars like he was. The two sat for more than 20 minutes before either one of them said anything. "I'm sorry that I broke my promise." Dante said looking to his left seeing Yang in her night clothes sitting next to him.

"You never broke your promise Dante, in fact you kept it." Yang turned her head to meet his eyes and she was smiling. Dante looked at her confused and then turned back looking back at the stars. Yang did the same only she looked more towards the moon.

"I never really stop and look at the stars anymore, just wanted to one more time before, well you know." Dante leaned back planting his hands on the ground looking around at not only the sky but what was around them.

"Hey while Blake is asleep we should have some sun, I'm not wearing much." Yang said leaning into Dante keeping her voice low. All Dante did was turn and look at her not know what to say. "Just kidding with you, I wanted to see if I could get you to smile." Once Dante knew she was messing with him he did just that along with a small laugh. "I have been thinking."

"Careful I heard that can be dangerous." It was now Yangs turn to be confused and stunned at the same time.

"Was that? Was that a joke?" Dante did not respond he just kept looking around. Yang giggled some. "I can see why she fell for you, but like I was saying I was thinking. Why not just not say it was you." This made Dante laugh again and then drop his head looking to the ground in front of him.

"I only wish it was that simple." Dante said picking up a stick breaking it a few times and then tossing it off. "What I am about to tell you stays between us." Dante turns to Yang looking her over trying to read her face. "And I mean it goes no farther than right here in in this spot on this grass." He said pointing to the ground they were both sitting on. Yang did not say anything only nodded looking to him. "I lied about how I was staying ahead of you. I was in contact with Ozpin almost from the beginning." Yang could not believe what she was hearing.

"Why lie?"

"Because I told Ozpin that I would give him the book when it was all over." Dante turned back to the stars where he could let him mind wander. Yang had put it all together in her head as quick as anyone else could. Ozpin had give him the green light to do what he had to do, in exchange, Ozpin would get the book and all the secrets it carried. Yang knew Ozpin meant to learn only what was needed then lock it away, after the hearing, but after what Dante had told them she saw destroying it was the only safe way to make sure it stayed dead. Yang got up and started walking back to the tents.

"Don't stay up too late." And before she made it too far back she turned and looked at him. "And don't act like you did not think about my offer." She said giving him a small wink and then moving back to her tent. In fact he had thought about it but only as far as seeing what her body looked like. He took her advice and was not up much later returning to his tent he was sharing with Blake. She was still asleep and he crawled in next to her closing his eyes and before he knew it he was resting. Once morning came and everyone was up they started back for Beacon and made it in record time. Dante wanted to get back as fast as he could and see the city with his own eyes and not through that mask. As they walked up the stairs to Beacon Ozpin was waiting for them and once their eyes meet and Dante looked down Ozpin turned and headed back in.

"You all head back. I am going to go talk to Ozpin." The girls did as they were told and waited for Dante to come back. It felt like a lifetime, and they were getting restless when he finally walked in. They all just looked at him and waited for him to say something. He stood in front of the door looking at them all and his eyes finally falling on Blake. "I told him I destroyed it and he told me I had one day to produce it for board." They all looked at him and Blake rushed him wrapping her arms around him. "One last day to spend with you all."


	61. Chapter 60

_**A/N I hope everyone is okay with Yang being a little flirty especially with the reason she gives. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 60 One Last Day

Dante looked around the room at all the girls a smile on his face. Blake still had her arms around him and she let go and backed up. "What do you mean?"

"Ozpin said I had one day to produce the book even after I told him that it was destroyed. He gave me a day to spend with you before. Well before I go into jail." None of the girls knew what to say and they all just looked around the room at each other. "Hey come on, we have a whole day to spend together, lets make the most of it." None of them seemed as happy as he was and Yang was the first one to walk forward.

"He is right, we should spend the day having fun as much as we can." Yang walked forward leaning on his shoulder and looking over to the others. Wynne and Ruby moved over to him putting arms around him or on him. Dante looked up from inside the circle of girls to see Weiss still standing over on the other side of the room.

"Come on Weiss you too." Dante said nodding at her. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to him trying not to get pulled into the pile too far. Blake looked up from his side and even though he could she the pain in her eyes she was smiling.

"So Dante, what do you want to do?" Dante looked at the ceiling of the dorm for a few seconds before he answered.

"All of you." He said with a dumb smile on his face looking over the rest of the team. Everyone in the group started to laugh and during the laugh Yang answered.

"Deal." Blake looked over to Yang who winked at her and this made Blake laugh even more. After everything that had happened over the last year she was starting to feel more like herself and she wanted to hold onto it.

"I guess Yang rubbed off on you huh?" Wynne said looking up to her big brother.

"No if I had done that.." Yang started but decided that is was better left unfinished.

"So come on Dante what do you really want to do." Blake asked poking him in the side. He thought about it for a few seconds and then looked right into her eyes.

"I just want to relax."

"I think we can handle that." And everyone let go of him except for Blake who walked with him to the bed they would share for one more night. Dante crawled into it, his body aching, mind racing. It had been a long time he had slept in a real bed and this one felt amazing to him since he knew it. Not long after he crawled in he was out and Blake could not help but smile at him laying in the bed next to him. She looked back over to the door and saw his coat hanging there, she had not taken it with her, she got up and got it from where it hung and walked back over laying it over Dante. The others had moved on and started doing things around the dorm, but none of them had left. Dante only slept for 2 hours or so and when he awoke Blake was no longer next to him. The group were gathered around a t.v that was now placed on the wall. When he sat up he saw they were watching a movie and when Blake saw him she moved over to him.

"How are you feeling?" Dante stretched and looked at Blake.

"Great, I have not slept in a bed in a long time." He said turning to her looking at her.

"Hey remember that restaurant we went to the night of the dance." He tilted his head up.

"Yeah the food was amazing and I remember the dress you wore." Blake smiled and turned to Weiss who looked up from the movie and nodded.

"Well Weiss heard they were having a concert there and she got us all tickets." Dante had a smile on his face and turned his head to Weiss.

"She just happen to hear of it did she?" Weiss started to blush and Yang put her arm around the white haired girl. "I would love to go." Both Blake and Weiss started to smile and they both started moving around. Dante stood up and started walking towards the door and out of the room. Wynne got up and walked over to him and grabbed him by his sleeve.

"Wait where are you going?" Dante turned and looked at his sister and smiled.

"Well don't you girls need to get dressed? I'm pretty sure you don't want me here when you do that." They had all been so excited just to be spending time with him she forgot he was a guy. She, and a few other girls in the room, started turning bright red.

"I don't know about you all but I have no problem letting him watch me change." Yang said pulling her jacket off and tossing it to the side.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled getting up and trying to block her sister from his view as she continued to undress. Dante just shook his head and walked out of the room while Wynne slammed the door behind him. He started walking to the showers, it finally occurred to him, he had not had a real shower in a long time.

"Yang what was that?" Ruby asked her sister looking towards the still undressing Yang. She was down to her bra when she turned back to the others. Blake knew she was just kidding with him, but she had not been like that before and was wondering why she all of a sudden was flirting with him. "You know that he is with Blake and doing that kind of stuff to him is just mean."

"Blake knows I don't mean any of it." This time it was Wynne who answered Yang.

"That's not the point."

"No the point is he is going to prison." She said pointing out towards where Dante had walked away to. "And most of the people in there don't like hunters, not to mention there are no females where he is going." The others had not thought of either of those things. "And I am just trying to make his last day fun, and if a little harmless flirting is something that makes him smile then damn right I am going to do it." They all dropped their heads looking to the ground. It was so simple and none of them saw it. Yang turned back around and started pulling her shorts down getting a nicer outfit out of the team closet. The next thing Ruby said none of them thought they would hear out of that girls mouth.

"So do we invite him back for a show?"


	62. Chapter 61

_**A/N I got so much positive feedback that people wanted Dante back in the room I made it happen at the end of the night. This chapter turned out long but I felt it needed to be that long, also the girls will not be acting like this through the rest of the story they just wanted to make his last night amazing. (maybe Yang will still flirt with him). Please tell me what you think an always Enjoy!**_

Ch. 61 A Time to Remember

After the girls stopped laughing at what Ruby had said they all started to get undressed. Blake had got up from where she sit and made her way to the closet. "I think if we did that we might give him a heart attack." They all started laughing again and this time it was Wynne who responded.

"Plus I don't think he would want to look at me."

"He's not your real brother I can almost guarantee he has thought about it before." Yang said getting her dress on and settled how she wanted it. Blake had may her way over to Wynne and now it was her time to have some fun.

"Yeah, thinking of you in nothing more then you are now." Blake said rubbing her hands down Wynnes arms. "I bet he just loves your ears." Wynne had a shiver go down her back and she shook her head to try and get the idea out of her head.

"Please, I don't even want to think about it." They all got another laugh, and even Wynne herself had a smile come across her face. It was all in good fun, and to be honest, she had thought about her brother in a few other ways over the years. She knew it would be weird if anything would happen, just because of how long they had been together as brother and sister, but it was still no harm done in just thinking. Dante had, on instinct, walked to his original dorm opened it and saw that most of his stuff was still there. He hit the lights and walked into the room when his eyes fell upon his good clothes on hanging in the open closet. He smiled running his hand down the tux he wore to the dance with Blake and almost wanted to put it on. He had planned on just wearing his normal everyday clothes as they were nic4e enough to wear but. He had decided before his mind could work through all the options. He stripped off the cloths he was wearing and started getting into the tux. Once he was done he made his way back to the others, but before he walked out something on his old desk caught his eye. On his desk there was a picture from the dance. He picked it up and saw the smiling face of all his friends looking back at him. For the first time the weight of the situation came crashing down on him as he look at that picture. Staring at them all in the picture, he felt tears come to his eyes, he wiped them off with the back of his hand, dropped the picture on the desk, and headed back to the other dorm. He did not want to just walk in and them not be ready so he knocked and it was Weiss who answered.

"Dante you look great." She said standing aside and letting him in.

"You look amazing yourself." Once they all saw he had walked in they stopped what they were doing and smiled at him. Yang walked over to him fixing his tie for him and brushing off his jacket.

"You should have come back sooner, we were planning on giving a show." The smile that Yang was talking about appeared on his face, and once everyone saw it they all cheered up.

"I don't think I could handle all of that." He said as Blake made her way over to him grabbing his hand.

"Oh I think you could have handled plenty." Yang responded. The group walked out to the train station laughing and talking as they went. Yang was having fun flirting with Dante and she also started in on Blake. The thing that caught them off guard was when Ruby joined in having fun with it. She was not as good at it then her sister was but it was making Dante and the rest smile and laugh either way. Once they were on the train everyone seemed to calm down some, though on three separate occasions he had someone sitting in his lap and only once had it been Blake. Dante knew what they were doing and as much as it felt strange to him he let them because he knew they were just doing it to keep him happy. Once they made it into the city they walked to the restaurant where the concert was being held.

"How did you find out about this Weiss?" Dante asked getting into line to wait for doors to open.

"Well, when you were napping I went looking for things for us to do together and remembered I had set you and Blake up here before so I looked again." Weiss watched as Dante walked past the door to the back of the line. "Where are you going?" Weiss said showing her I.D to the man at the door. The man opened the door for them and Dante turned and walked back and inside. The place was laid out differently than the last time they were there and Weiss was leading them to the front. Once they were all seated, Blake to his left and Wynne to his right, the night seemed to fly on till the start of the concert. The concert was amazing and everyone could tell Dante was enjoying himself. They played a whole bunch of his favorites and everyone wanted to sit next to Dante as the night went along. They would talk with him about the music or just keep a hand on his arm as he enjoyed it. As the night wound down and the concert ended Weiss made a call and got a car to come and pick them up.

"Did you enjoy it Dante?" Blake asked with her arm wrapped around his.

"It was the best concert I have ever sat through." Wynne turned from Ruby and yelled across Yang.

"It's the only concert you have ever sat through."

"That does not mean it can't be the best one." He called back at her and they all laughed as the car drove them home. Once they hit the front gate they all got out and headed back to the dorm. It was late and they were starting to feel it but that did not stop them from having fun. Once they were all back in the dorm he looked around at them all and headed right for the bed. How he missed bed, a real bed a soft bed, then it hit him, the girls still needed to change. He started to get back up making a loud groan as he did. "I'll give you girls some time to change." Dante was sitting on the edge of the bed running his hands through his hair. The girls looked around at each other eyes locking and nodding slowly. It was Yang who stepped forward towards the bed as Blake sat next to him. The two caught eyes and it was almost like Yang was asking if this was really okay with her. Blake smiled and nodded at the blonde who was in the middle of the room.

"Dante you look tired you don't have to go walk around while we change." He looked up from his spot on the side of the bed and laughed some thinking Yang was just kidding again.

"No it's fine" He said looking around the room at them all who were all looking back at him. Blake leaned into him and started talking.

"Look you have been out there doing god knows what in god knows where. You could not have been comfortable and I can see it in your face. Just stay here and relax like you said you wanted to." Dante looked at her confused and when she smiled he looked to the rest who were also smiling. Everyone could tell Dante was not uncomfortable, but unsure of if he should or not. Yang gave him no time to decide and started pulling off her dress and the other followed. Seeing the girls in just their underwear, Dante dropped his head looking at the ground. Blake stood up and started pulling her dress off. The only one who was nervous about doing this was Wynne and once Ruby looked over to her she followed the rest. Dante could not keep his head down forever and he looked up to see some of the girls pulling off their bras. Most of them did not sleep in them and thats what they were changing into. His eyes wandered over them and saw the differences in their bodies and found it funny that most wore the same color scheme underwear as their outerwear. He lay back on the bed and once they were all done and Blake sat back down on the bed he looked back up.

"You all are, I know you are only doing this to make my last day something special, but I would not change this for the world." Yang walked forward and wrapped her arms around him and whispered something into his ear.

"Do you want us all to leave so you and Blake can, well you know." He started laughing.

"No I just want to spend the night surrounded by my friends." Yang stood back up and walked over to the others talking.

"Well it does not look like you are surrounded." Blake was out of the way before Yang had even finished her sentence. Yang ran full bore at Dante and jumped into the air, she looked like a professional wrestler coming off the top rope. She splashed on top of Dante and he grunted when she landed. He tried to roll her off and the next girl followed splashing on them both. One after the next they were on top of him rolling around. Blake was the last one to jump into the pile, he felt like he was a child again wrestling with Wynne before bed. He was laughing and having a good time. He grabbed a pillow and started swinging and the girls acted like it was a weapon and throwing themselves all over. When they were done he crashed back into the bed laying his head on his pillow surrounded by his best friends, sister, and girlfriend. They were all in the same bed in whatever position made them comfortable. Blake was laying next to him head buried in his neck, Yang on the other side her ass on his hip his hand on her hip, Ruby and Wynne cuddling in the small space between Yang and the wall, and Weiss her head on Yangs legs. They all slept through the night it was one of the best sleeps they all had ever had.


	63. Chapter 62

Ch.62 The Morning of The Trial

Dante was the first one to wake up, and at first he had forgotten what had happened last night. As he open his eyes he saw Blake who was facing away from him and he was snuggled up behind her. He felt an arm around him and then remembered they had all squeezed into one bed last night. Yang had turned over and was now up against Dantes back one arm around him her breasts pushed into his back. They were all still asleep and he was afraid to move and disturb any of them. Dante had his arm around Blake and she was pulled close to him, he could feel her breathing and thats when he noticed her ears twitch. "You know if i remember correctly this is the second time your ears have given you away." Blake started to turn her head and when she was turned enough Dante kissed her on the cheek.

"The bed seems a little cramped." Blake turned her back looking out into the room loving every second of him laying next to her.

"I think it feels just fine, but not something I would like every night." Dante used a free hand to move Blakes hair and then nuzzled into her neck. The feeling of his breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spin. They lay there like that for a few minutes, Dante had closed his eyes again getting lost in her scent. "I don't think I want to move all day." It was not Blake who answered but Yang behind him.

"I think that is a great idea." Both Blake and Dante felt a smile come across their faces when the blonde started talking. "But I think some of us should get up, one of us is already gone." Dante lifted his head and looked down to see Weiss was already gone.

"What about Ruby and Nala?" Yang did not have to move to know they were still there.

"Yeah they are still here, one of them is touching my ass." Blake laughed some and Dante just shook his head. Yang sat up on her arm looking over the two laying in front of her. "Look I am gonna get up and get dressed, but you two just stay here alright." Dante looked over his shoulder and nodded at the blonde girl. Yang climbed over the two and once she was on the floor she flipped her hair back and Dante watched as her hair fell over her shoulders.

"Hey slide back." Blake said, she had been on the edge of the bed all night and now they had a little extra room. Dante looked back seeing how much room he had between him and Ruby and started sliding back. Once his back was touching the other girl he stopped and Blake followed him and get back in her position getting as close as she could. He wrapped his arm around her again and nuzzled back into her neck kissing it once. He closed his eyes not wanting to move for the world. He heard Yang moving around the room getting dressed and then walking back over to the bed, He felt her put her hand on the bed and lean in to them, she kissed Blake on the head and then Dante.

"Just something for good luck, don't get into too much trouble." Dante smiled keeping his eyes closed and Yang put her hand on his head and then started out the door. Dante wanted to sleep more but the time of his trial was coming up and fast and if he missed it he would be in deeper trouble.

"Blake I should get up." He whispered into her ear he started to move but Blake stopped him.

"Please Dante, just one more hour." He always had one person he could not say no to and now he has a second, but he felt the same way, he wanted to spend all the time he could with her. He kissed her again, this time on the lips, and then laid back down wrapping his arm around her again. Blake rolled over so they were face to face and she looked into his eyes and saw all the love he had for her in them. They put their foreheads together and in minutes Dante was out again laying with his girlfriend. It was not too long after Dante and Blake were back asleep that Ruby woke with Wynne in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes and and the first thing she saw was Wynne who was laying on her back one arm over her head. She smiled and kissed the girl on the check and when her ears twitched Ruby knew she was awake.

"Nala I know you're awake." Ruby said running her hand over the other girls hair. Wynne opened her eyes and turned to the Ruby who smiled,

"What gave me away?"

"Ears." Ruby said running a finger up and then down one which twitched under it. Wynne started to laugh trying to keep herself quiet. "What's so funny?"

"Blake was right these things give you away." She said pointing to her eyes. "Speaking of Blake." She said looking over Ruby to see Dante and Blake laying head to head next to them. "Ruby look at them." She says making a nod towards the two sleeping behind her. Ruby turns using her arm as a prop looking at Blake and Dante.

"They really do love each other don't they?" Ruby asked watching them sleep their breathing almost matched.

"I have never seen him like this with anyone before." Ruby turned back to Wynne and lay her head back down on the pillow.

"I don't want to pry, but has there been others?"

"For him?" Wynne asked turning onto her back again. "No, there were some girls who liked him but he always said he would know it when he felt it." She waited a few seconds and when Ruby started to say something she spoke up. "And for me, I was never really looking for something like that, to be honest I did not know, until I meet you, what I liked." Ruby watched Wynne with a smile laying a hand on her stomach and kissing her on the check.

"Do you think we should wake them?"

"No let them sleep, let them spend as much time as they can together."

"You know that means we really can't go anywhere." Wynne turned to look at the beautiful girl next to her and smiled.

"Who said I wanted to." Ruby and Wynne lay in bed next to the other two talking as quietly as they could. For the next hour they relaxed as Dante and Blake sleep, and once Dantes alarm went off Wynne knew he would not get up, but she was wrong and he was up within seconds of the alarm going off. He nudged Blake awake and she stretched and trolled out of bed, her hair a mess. Dante watched as she did the same thing as Yang, swept her back and let it fall down her back, her cat ears twitching in the cutest way. That was one thing Dante was going to miss about her, the way her ears moved when they were together. He dropped his eyes to the ground finally feeling the weight of everything coming down on him. Wynne saw him and found it strange that he was not watching the beautiful girl in front of him. She moved past Ruby who watched as she did, Wynne put her hands on her big brothers shoulders.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Dante looks up and over his shoulder to his sister behind him.

"Nothing." She knows he is lying but there is no point in pushing him and ruining everything they had done to make him happy last night. He started to stand and stretched himself when he was fully standing. "I guess I should get dressed. It's almost time." He says looking over the remaining girls in the dorm. Blake does not turn around to him knowing what he meant and not wanting him to see her cry again, not after the night they had. Before she knew it he was out of the room and heading to his old dorm where all his clothes were. He opened the door to the old dorm finding his clothes right where he left them and pulling them out one piece at a time. The last thing he pulled out was the tie that Blake had gotten him. Piece by piece he put on his outfit and it felt great to be back in it. He had not wore his traditional outfit for almost a year and once he had it on he felt back at home. He rolled up the sleeves on the shirt and turned to grab his coat which was not hanging there. He smiled to himself and the once he got his tie set he walked back down to the other dorm and knocked. Ruby answered and was now fully dressed and she smiled when she saw him and let him in. Blake was still not dressed and she was sitting on the bed again and when he walked in she looked up.

"I forgot how handsome you were in that." She said standing up and brushing her hands over the vest he was wearing. "But I think you are forgetting something." She said standing up and opening her closet pulling out his coat.


	64. Chapter 63

_**A/N Just a short chapter here, but I wanted to give everyone a heads up that the next couple of chapters could get dark as Dante encounters a man who is, in simple terms, not a nice man.**_

Ch. 63 Trial and Conviction

Dante walked the hall his coat swaying behind him as he made his way to Ozpins office for the trial. Yang, Ruby, and Wynne were following behind him, even though they would not be allowed in, they still wanted to show their support. Blake said she could not be around when they gave the sentence so she stayed in the dorm with wet eyes and sobbing. Weiss had decided to stay by her side till the ordeal was over. Dante looked calm walking with his hands in his pockets head up and looking proud. Once they made it to the door to his office he turned to the girls following him. "I don't know if they will let me see you when this is all over." Wynne wasted no time throwing her arms around her big brothers neck. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air for a few seconds.

"Dante I'm going to miss you." Wynne said kissing him on the check and then stepping back. His eyes fell onto Ruby who was standing next to his sister. He walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Take good care of my sister or I will break out and come looking." Ruby looked into his eyes and even though he was kidding she saw something in his eyes hidden deep.

"I am inclined to believe you." She said with a smile. Dante moved to Yang and before he could say anything she moved in pulled him into a hug.

"I promise we will visit, and one may even be a conjugal." Dante looked at her through narrowed eyes. "I never said it would be me." He laughed and took wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't think they allow that for murders." Once Yang lets him go he turned to the door and reaches out for the handle. "I guess it's time." He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. The three girls just stood there not knowing if they should stand there staring at the door or go back and wait. They decided to go back and be with their friends and wait it out with the others. Once he was in and facing where Ozpins desk was he saw there was three others there now as well. He walked forward taking his spot in front of all the desks and the people behind them looked up.

"Let's begin." The people behind the desks all started moving papers around looking from them to Dante. "This hearing, which will also serve as a trial if need be, is to discuss the actions of Dante Faine during the year period he was supposedly dead. Do you have anything to say?"

"I do not." Dante said with his hands locked behind his back. When the hearing officially started a detailed reading of everything that Dante did was read. Each item stated as it happened with its given outcome. A few times during the reading one or two of the members had questions for Dante which he answered the best he could. Once everything was read and all questions were answered they asked him about the book.

"The book was a record of everything that these people had done. I used it to work my way through the organization and eliminate members who I saw as evil." Ozpin just watched and never spoke once knowing just as well as Dante how this would end.

"So with nothing other then this book you alone decided to carry out these, and I use this word lightly, missions."

"I did." The group talked among themselves for a few seconds and when they were done they turned back to Dante.

"We would like to see this book that was mentioned in these reports." Dante waited for a few seconds before he answered.

"That is not possible." The man took off his glasses and looked right at Dante.

"You do realize that without that book as proof of what these man have done, you have no evidence of any of experiments and torture these men have committed and therefore cannot back up these reports."

"I do sir."

"Then you leave us with no choice then to charge you with murder of at least 7 men and sentence you to life in prison, starting immediately." A guard moved to Dante putting special cuffs on him and leading out of the office and to a waiting holding cell. They put a call in for a bus to take him to the prison and it was not long before the bus arrived and he was lead out. On the walk to the bus everyone was waiting for him and watched as he was put in. He caught eyes with Blake before they closed the door and he mouthed the words "I love you." to her. before she could answer the doors closed and the bus pulled off heading for the prison. The next time the doors opened and he was pulled out he was standing at the gates of BlackRock prison facing the rest of his life.


	65. Chapter 64

_**A/N Forgot to say that the last chapter was the start of part 3 if anyone was keeping score out there. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 64 BlackRock Day 1

He was lead through the main doors of the acceptance wing, where all his information was taken down and added to the system. After his fingerprints and picture was taken he was lead to another area where they gave him two prison outfits and explained the way laundry worked in this place. When Dante saw that the outfits were a light grey color he tried to make a joke. "Grey is not really my color. Do you have anything in black?" The guard just looked at him blank look on his face and continued explaining. It was simple enough, he would use the two outfits throughout the week and at the end he would hand in those and two more would be given to him to use for the next week. The process would go on week after week and once that was explained to him he was escorted to the medical wing and sat down in a private office. He waited for just over 5 minutes before someone walked in. When he looked up he saw the person who had entered was a woman. She had blonde hair was taller and older then him and for some reason she looked familiar to him. Once she got closer the sense of familiarity of her seemed to vanish, maybe he was just thinking of Yang, they both had the same color blonde hair and that is what was probable throwing him off. "A woman, was not expecting to see another one of them for a long time." Dante said looking at the nurse who was now sitting in front of him with a clipboard that she was now reading. She made no response to his comment just continued reading and when she was finally done she put it down in her lap and then responded to him.

"And with any luck you won't be seeing that much of me." She said looking over Dante who was now leaning back in the chair getting a full look at the nurse in front of him.

"With and luck." He repeated.

"Now lets get right down to it, take off your shirt.." Dante was taken back by her comment and just stared at her as she walked back towards her desk.

"What? Why?" The nurse turned and looked at him putting one hand on her hip and the other on the table.

"Look you can either take it off yourself or I can have the guards come in and take it off for you." Dante just looked at her for a few seconds then started to unbutton and pull off his shirt. As Dante did what he was told the nurse got a sealed box and opened it pulling out what looked like bandages. "These are still in the process of being fully developed at the Schnee Dust Company."

"I knew the youngest daughter Weiss." The nurse made her way back over to him and sat back down in her chair.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Dante did not answer just shook his head and stood waiting for her to do whatever she was going to do. "These are being designed to defend against attacks made with dust, we are going to wrap these over your arms to stop you from using those powers of yours." Dante watched as the nurse wrapped his hands like he was going in for a boxing match. "And if you are wondering how I know about your little secret we got a whole file on you that we don't want many people knowing about." Dante watched as the nurse finished up taping the bandages to keep them from moving at all.

"So what do we tell everyone?" Dante asked moving his arms around seeing how well the bandages sat on his arms and how well he could move.

"It is already in your report." She handed Dante the clipboard that she was holding and he started to read it. The file read that when he was on the run before being caught, he was stuck in a burning building and both of his arms were badly burned. "Burns that is an easy cover." He says dropping the clipboard onto the desk.

"Try to use one." The nurse said running her hand up his left arm. "And don't fake it. I will know." Dante shot his right hand forward trying to create an explosion and nothing happened and all of a sudden he felt light headed. He started to stumble and grabbed on to the desk to catch his balance. "And that would be the aura drainer that is built in to that bracelet I just attached to your arm." Once his vision focused he looked down to see a blinking red light on the thing now attached to his arm. "Don't worry once it goes green your aura will start to rejuvenate itself." He was up and walking around in not too much time.

"That was some headache."

"You can put your shirt back on." She said writing some stuff down as he did what he was told.

"How often do these need to be changed?" Dante asked finally getting his shirt changed and settled.

"At the same rate as your uniform, the cloth is water resistant and you can wash your arms when you come to get them changed." He looked down at his exposed fingers, the only part of his hands that was showing. "But this needs to work on trust. If anything happens to them you need to come right to me. The guards have orders to bring you here when you ask."

"What do I call you?"

"Nurse Valentine."

"Well nurse Valentine these goes us not seeing each other very often." The nurse smiled and then called for the guards.

"You can take him to his cell, he needs some time, no yard time and his food is to be delivered." Dante looked back at her one last time from the door and again thought she looked familiar but he shook it off. The guards lead him to his cell, which at this time, he was the only person in. All the stuff he needed was in there already for him and when the guard closed the door behind him he went to the desk and sat down. There was something waiting for him there already sitting slightly under a book. When he pulled it out he saw it was a picture of him and Blake dancing together her head on his shoulder. The rest of the day he looked at the picture in his bed and when he fell asleep, in the worlds more uncomfortable bed, it was with the picture in his hands.


	66. Chapter 65

_**A/N Threw a little easter egg in there for everyone. It's and easy one if you know Rooster Teeth/ Achievement Hunter. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 65 BlackRock a Week In

For the next week Dante ate, slept and, thanks to his injuries, showered alone. Everyday he would get up 5 minutes before the cell doors opened just so he could stare at his picture. Right before the doors would open he would hide the picture away and stand waiting for them to open. All the free time he had he spent in the library and the yard time he spent running or trying to keep his senses sharp. He could feel a lot of eyes on him and he knew if any of them found out who he was he would be a target. He kept to himself trying to avoid everyone he could but somehow, someone get close. He noticed the young man, not much older than himself, was starting to follow him though he was keeping his distance. Dante did not feel threatened by the guy following him, more likely, he was just looking for a friend and was too nervous to approach him. He was in the library when it seemed like the guy was finally going to come and talk to him, but before he could the guards came and got Dante for his first trip to the nurse. The walk was pleasant, as no one was around this wing of the prison, he walked with his hands in his pockets and head up. "So you guys been guards here for awhile?" Dante asked looking at the guards who were walking with him. None of them seemed to even acknowledge that fact he was walking with them. "I guess that would be a yes." Dante knew when he was not wanted or just being straight out ignored. The rest of the walk he was quiet and just kept looking around. Once he hit the nurses office the guards opened the door and let him in. He sat alone, just like last time, for about 5 or 10 minutes before nurse Valentine walked in with another box in her hands.

"Hello Dante." The nurse said putting the box on the table and turned to the sitting Dante. "How was your first week with the bandages?" Dante already knew what she wanted and once she looked at him he stood and started to undo his shirt.

"Fine, it's a tad bit itchy but other then that, pretty good." He hung his shirt over the back of the chair and stood waiting for the nurse.

"They are not made for your comfort, they are made to keep you from using those dust powers." Dante did not answer looking over the room trying to get a sense of what this nurse could really be like. The nurse set on the task of taking off the old bandages off which took some time.

"I know they are not for comfort but they feel a tad bit heavy." The nurse looked up to him and then back down to the wraps that she had mostly off his right arm.

"That might have been my fault. I think I may have layered it a bit too thick." The nurse stopped where she was and looked back up at Dante. "Now I need to say something. This is me trusting you not to attack me when I take this off, and I remind you there are guards waiting just outside and all I have to do is call and they come running." Dante looked to the nurse with a smile.

"I would never hurt you." The nurse all at once believed him just by looking at him and seeing the honesty in his blue eyes.

"Good." She said pulling off the rest of the bandages and putting them aside. She walked around to the other side and started with the other bandage. "With the next one I am going to try and layer it better so you can bend your arms some more." Dante nodded to the nurse and then saw a bowl with a rag in it sitting on the back counter.

"What is that for?" He asked looking over towards the bowl. The nurse looked over to the bowl and then made a loud "Ah."

"I told you, when you get your bandages changed you can wash your arms."

"Oh right." The nurse had finally got the bandage off and folded it putting in the same box as the other.

"Go ahead." She said pointing towards the bowl and walking over to the other box opening it up and getting the next bandages out and setting them up. Dante had made his way to the bowl and started using the cloth to rub his arms, cleaning them. The nurse had moved to her chair and watched him as he cleaned. Once he was done he made his way back to her and she started getting the new ones set on his arms. This process seemed faster this time and once they were done she called the guards in and had them escort him out.

"Same time next week?" And for the first time he saw her smile and then it was gone. He was walked back to the library and once he sat down, he had completely forgot about the young man, there he was sitting across from him. Dante looked up and saw him sitting there and when Dantes eyes landed on him he jumped some. "You okay there?" Dante asked the young man.

"Yeah sure." His voice was high and shaky and it almost made Dante laugh.

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah just don't hurt me ya know." Dante looked at the man confused not knowing what to think. "It took all my courage just to sit here." Dante looked around expecting to see someone else sitting near or behind him.

"Do you mean me?" It was the other mans turn to be confused.

"Yeah you're the new guy who killed all those men with dust right. " Dante let his head fall some and then looked back up.

"Dante Faine." He said extending his hand to the person sitting across from him. The person leaned back some, cautious about shaking hands with someone who killed as many people as he had. The man took his hand very gently and shook it once up and then down pulling it back and looking at Dante.

"Michael Free."

"Nice to meet you." Dante said looking back down to his book and the man, Michael Free, just sat there looking around with his eyes. After a few minutes Dante put his book down and looked at Michael. "Did you need something."

"Nope." Dante looked at the man and leaned in thinking he was making a joke and when Michael said nothing Dante picked back up his book.

"Right."


	67. Chapter 66

Ch. 66 Meeting a New Enemy

For the next couple of weeks the young man named Michael Free had started following Dante around making small talk whenever he could. Dante always answered no matter what Michael asked him, and he was always nice about it. It was almost like they were becoming friends and, to be honest, Dante did not mind it. At first he thought that making friends in the prison would be a bad idea but as time went on it did not seem to hurt. The first time they had a real chance to talk they were both sitting on some benches watching others. Dante was sitting long before Michael had sat down next to him. "Do you think we could have a real conversation today?" Dante looked to his right and smiled nodding.

"We could have been doing that all along." Michael looked over and then realized Dante was kidding.

"Listen I was nervous before, and you would be too if you heard what was on your report, but now I am okay having talked to you." Dante looked over to Michael with a confused look.

"How do you know what is on my report?" Michael smiled to him and then started talking making hand movements as he did.

"Well I have some connections who can get me that kind of stuff and what I saw on that copy was, well lets say, not good reading." Dante, who had not turned his head, asked.

"At the risk of sounding stupid, what did it say?" Michael did not want to answer at first as Date still scared him, but after a few minutes he thought it a better idea than to not answer.

"Well the obvious, that you are a killer and like to use dust." Michael had his head up trying to remember the things he had read. "It all started with some girl Lena who you killed for like no reason." At that point Dante put his hand out in front of Michael with his pointer finger out.

"You don't get to talk about her, you did not know her or anything about what happened." Michael had pulled back when Dantes hand shot out and now he was shaking.

"Alright, just don't hurt me." Dante dropped his head and then put his hand on Michaels shoulder.

"I'm sorry, just don't bring her up." Michael just nodded and the two went back to watching the others in the yard. Not much time had passed when Dante noticed that a group of prisoners were making their way through the groups and everyone was giving them a wide birth. "What's the deal with that group?" Dante asked leaning into Michael, slightly turning to look at the man sitting next to him.

"Oh them. They belong to William "The Animal Catcher" Farson."

"The Animal Catcher?" Michael looked to the sky once again trying to remember whatever it was he had swiming around up in his head. Once he found what he was looking for he looked back down and towards Dante.

"Yeah he's over there." Michael said pointing towards a far corner of the yard and that's when Dante saw him. He was sitting high on a bleacher surrounded by others. He was looking over the people around him but he was not saying anything just listening. He looked older and he was fit, head shaved short and dark eyes, almost black, looked like they could cut right through you. "He is one of the worst in here, rumor is, he only ever went after faunus. Hence the name Animal Catcher." This got under Dantes skin, everything he lived for this man worked against it. "He kidnapped, rapped, and murdered more then a dozen of them." Dante watched and listened to Michael was saying and the more he heard the more it pissed him off "No one really knows why he targets only faunus but that's what the file says so." Dante could not take anymore and got up and started walked towards the other side. "Wait, where are you….. Oh no." Dante was off and walking before his mind figured out what his body was doing, As he got closer some of Farsons men started to notice and got up forming a wall in front of Dante. One of them started to reach out to Dante laying his hand on his shoulder to try and stop him.

"Hey no one walks over here without." Before the man could finish Dantes fist collided with the mans face shattering his jaw and knocking him unconscious faster then most people had seen. The rest started to swarm him but before they, or he, could do any more damage Farson called out.

"Hold!" Everyone one of his soldiers stopped right where they were no matter how far away or what they were doing. Farson started to step down one step at a time moving his men as he did looking at Dante. Once Farson was on the ground Dante was eye to eye with the man and neither one was backing down. "Now why would you go and do something like that." Without missing a beat Dante responded.

"He put his hand on me and I don't like to be touched." Farson looked down to the man who was laying on the ground.

"I guess that was his fault then, may I ask why you decided to walk all the way over here."

"I just wanted to see what kind prick you were in person, just wanted to see if the rumors were true." Farson only looked at Dante then a smile started to crawl across his face.

"Every one." Dante just looked at the man and he clenched his fists. "Now who are you?" Dante did not answer he just started walking backwards slowly keeping his eyes on Farson. "You know I will find out, and when I do I will rain hell down on you like you have never known." Dante turned and started walking back to Michael who was standing and looking nervous. One of Farsons people tried to follow Dante back but Farson stopped him. "I want to know everything about him and I mean everything and none of you are to go anywhere near him until I do." Dante kept his head high when he walked back to Michael.

"What are you crazy? That could be the dumbest thing I have ever seen." Dante looked at him knowing he was right, but now it was too late and the wheels were in motion. The only thing Dante knew was that this man could be the worst he had even fought and there was no one to back him up this time.


	68. Chapter 67

_**A/N So now we get to see what Dante will do when someone pushes him to the limits. Tell me what you think Dante will do, also has anyone done any art, I would love to see it. (my irl buddy asked) Enjoy!**_

Ch. 67 BlackRock A Month In

Over the next couple of weeks Dante tried his best to avoid Farson and his group, and whatever he was doing seemed to work. They had not come anywhere near him no matter how out in the public he seemed to be. He decided to keep his little encounter with Farson to himself so when the nurse asked him if anything interesting had happened, he lied. Michael had never left his side, no matter how many times he said they were "fucked", he was right there with his new friend. It even came to the point where Michael had asked for a transfer to Dante's cell and surprisingly his request was granted and within a few days Michael was now his cell mate. Life seemed to move on and Dante seemed to forget the whole thing until one day his picture went missing. He was looking through all his stuff when Michael walked in from doing something and he looked up. He was not panicking but he looked frustrated and maybe slightly angry. "What ya looking for Dante?" He asked dropping some books onto the desk they both shared.

"My picture, I can't seem to find it anywhere." Michael sat in the chair watching Dante as he move everything around.

"You mean the one with you and all those hot ladies from some dance." No matter how much time they spent together Dante could not get used to the way Michael talked. Dante looked at him over his shoulder.

"My friends and I, but yes." Michael did his normal looking up to the ceiling to try and remember. Dante sometimes wondered if he had a editec memory and this was his way of recalling the information.

"The last time I saw it you had with you. If I remember correctly you were laying in bed and looking at it., like you do every night." Dante turned from the desk to the bed and started moving things around trying to find his picture. He pulled back the blanket and lifted the pillow but no matter where he looked it was just not there.

"Maybe I lost it." He said standing and looking around the slightly disheveled room.

"That sucks man I know you really liked that picture." Michael stood up and put his hand on Dantes shoulder. "We will find it."

"Yeah, lets head out to the yard."

"Sure pal." The two headed through the cell block and out to the yard for the time they had. Dante moved to the punching bag that was hanging close by his favorite spot. The thing was old, held together with tape, and looked like something that was drug up from the bottom of a dumpster, but it still worked and gave Dante all the workout Michael moved to his spot and watched as Dante started throwing punch after punch at the thing. The longer he was hitting the thing the more the outside world seemed to fade out and his thoughts turned to whatever he wanted it to. He was thinking about being with Blake again laying in a field or watching some movies together. Once he felt he had enough he grabbed his towel and draped it over his head walking over to where Michael was sitting. He sat down rubbing the towel over his head and trying to get the sweat off.

"So I hear you are missing something." Dante knew the voice, it was Farson who was now sitting in Michaels spot. "I told you I would find out who you are Dante Faine." Dante looked around and saw none of his men just Farson sitting next to him. "I know who you are, what you did, and who your friends and family are." Dantes eyes went wide hearing what the man said. Farson stood up and started to walk away, when he turned back to Dante. "The whole missing picture thing was to show you I can get to you no matter where you are. And if you really want it back I can give it to you, but I can't promise it is still in one piece." As he started to walk away Dante said something that took him by surprise and truth be told he hated the way it made him feel.

"No you keep it, its no more than a visual representation of a memory I have in my head, besides I want that picture to be the something you remember when you are laying on your back looking up at me." Farson turned to say something to Dante but the look he saw on his cold eyes stopped him dead in his tracks. Farson turned and started walking again and Dante watched him as he crossed the whole yard. Michael started to walk back over not wanting to get close to Dante.

"Sorry he made me move said I would end up…" Before he could answer Dante turned to him and looked at him with the same eyes Farson saw, only Michael did not see hate, as Farson had, he saw determination.

"I am going to put an end to that man, no matter what it takes or the price I pay." Michael felt scared but at the same time somewhere deep in his heart he knew Dante was right be it the death of him or not.


	69. Chapter 68

Ch. 68 Planning a Trap

Dante was pacing in his cell and he had been since his little meeting with Farson. Michael could only watch, he did not want to speak up and make Dante any angrier than he already was. It took Michael by surprise when Dante slammed his fist on the desk leaving a small dent in it. "Dude relax, before you break something, including your hand." Dante looked over to Michael angry at first then he calmed knowing he was right.

"Sorry." He looked down at his hand and opened and closed it a few times making sure he had not already broke it. "It just pisses me off that he got all that information about me."

"I'm not trying to make you mad, but it was kinda your fault. You were the one who went and pissed him off when he knocked out when of his guys." Dante sat on his bed and looked to Michael.

"Yeah I know and that is what is pissing me off." Dante started. "Hearing all those things that this man, and I use that term lightly, my brain just shut off and my body took over."

"Well can you not do that again cuz it seems to get you in trouble."

"Yeah I figured that out on my own, thank you mom." Dante said laying back in the bed looking up. Michael stood up and walked to where Dante was laying and put his arm on the top of the bed.

"All I am saying is now you may have a war on your hands, one if you may notice, that you will lose if blow comes to blow." All of a sudden Dante sat up and looked at Michael, eyes wide and a wide smile coming across his face.

"Michael you are a genius!"

"Could you fill me in?" Dante got up and out of the bed moved to the front of the cell to make sure no one was around them. When he was happy and sure no one was listening he walked back to Michael and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right if we go to war I have no doubt that I will lose, so lets give them a reason not to." Michael looked confused about what Dante was trying to say.

"Care to give out a few more details about this grand plan?"

"I need to back them into a corner somehow so their only option that they have is to come after me."

"You're not making any sense, you just said you don't want to go to war but then you say you want him to attack you." Dante dropped his head and then looked back up trying to find the words to make sense to Michael.

"Going to full out war with them is a bad idea, fighting a lot of small battles, in this case, taking out maybe one or two of them at a time is just something that I can't do." Dante turned looking out into the hall in front of his cell. "If I can get Farson angry enough or to stop thinking long enough maybe I can get him to slip up and I can take the head off the beast instead of a few limbs that will just grow back." Michael was starting to understand what Dante was trying to get at.

"I get it, make him fuck up so you can get the best of him, I like it." Dante rolled his eyes.

"Yeah to put it plainly." Dante looked around and then decided it was best if he sat in the chair.

"Wait you are not gonna kill him are you?" Dante looked up from the chair.

"Not unless it comes to that, the plan is to get him separated and maybe moved to a separate prison." Michael smiled at Dante knowing he was telling the truth. "Here is the problem I have no idea how to get to him or his little gang." Michael looked around the room and then his eyes snapped open and he started out of the cell keeping his back towards the door.

"Give me some time, there are a few people who owe me and they might know something." Before Dante could say anything Michael was gone and on his way down the hall and out to only he knew where. Dante watched from his spot not knowing whether he should go after him or just let him do what he needed. Dante decided that leaving him would be best this way he could work whatever black magic he needed to. It took Michael about half an hour before he was back and with a smile he had no left with. Dante could see the look in his eyes and knew he had something.

"You are gonna bow down and praise me like a god among people" Dante laughed and then stood up walking to his friend.

"What do you got?"

"I asked around and found out that Farson only has two people he trusts to get messages out to people he has on the outside." Dante thought that it was weird that Farson may have people outside, but as big of a name as he was it was possible. "He hands them the messages he wants to get out to the world and they go to a very sand neck.

"This is perfect we take out these two people, put them in the hospital and for a long stretch." Michael slowly nodded and then made a face which told Dante there was something wrong.

"Right, but the only problem is that the messages only go out every other month and they just went out yesterday." Dante slumped back into the chair and looked down to the floor and out of nowhere his head shoot back up.

"Actually that is perfect it gives me time to plan on taking them out without messing things up."

"Once you take them out Farson is sure to come after you."

"I guess that is step two try and figure out what to do with him when it finally happens." The two decided to start planning right away having the knowledge of what to do just not when to do it.

"Lets hit these fuckers where it hurts." Dante looked to Michael who just shrugged at him. They laughed together and got right to work trying to decide how their show of force would show itself.


	70. Chapter 69

_**A/N Lots of action in this one! Not so much talking but I hope you all still enjoy!**_

Ch. 69 Show of Force

The two spent the next month planning and re planning what they thought was the perfect plan. Once they were sure they had the perfect plan they just needed to wait for the day to come when the messages would be sent. The plan was simple once they got word from some of Michaels people, those who still owed him favors, they would move. Dante would run into one of the messengers on their way to the drop off point and while Dante had him distracted Michael would slip drugs into his pocket next to the message. Once he was done Dante would let him move on as if nothing was wrong, only waiting at the drop off would be guards who would be alerted to a attempt at smuggling drugs out of the prison. The other messenger would be a little tougher take down. They could not get their hands on enough drugs to split it up among the two and make it look like they were selling it. Dante had come up with a simple enough plan for him to pull off with some help from a random person who will be around when they need him. Dante would accidentally push him into the messenger and a fight would start, but instead of going for the prisoner, Dante would aim for the messenger and try and put him down as hard as he could. Hopefully a few more would jump in and make it look like an actual fight. It would be tough for him to get out of there but he had a plan for that as well. Over the last month he had been testing how well the bracelet drained his aura and how long it would take for him to get it back. He found that if he drained his full aura into the thing it would detect he would pass out if he did not have some back. Once he found that the bracelet would not allow him to go unconscious it was simple to trick it into thinking he had no aura left and it would pass his aura back and go into standby mode as it waited for him to recuperate. Once that happened he had free use of his abilities but only for a short time. He would try and use his ability to get free only leaving his after image there. Michael said he would help in getting the fight going and Dante thought it was a good idea as long as Michael was gone before the guards showed up. Dante was laying in bed waiting, but he was sure to show himself doing all the same things he would do on any other day so none of Farsons men or Farson himself would be any wiser. He never heard Michael walk to the front of the cell but when he knocked Dante shoot straight upright. "It's time."

"Do you have the?" Michael was already holding up the packet. Dante smiled at him standing and moving to the cell door.

"Let's do this." Dante and Michael split up heading to where the first messenger would be at along his way to the drop off point. That phase of the plan sent off without a hitch. Dante slammed into the man, and luckily this man had no idea who Dante was, Dante helped the man up and kept his attention as Michael did his work. The man was upset and yelling at Dante which gave Michael all the time he needed to slip the packet into his pocket. Once Dante saw the thumbs up he stepped out of the way and as the man walked off he flipped Dante off.

"My guy notified the guards they will be waiting."

"Perfect lets starts phase two." The two split up for the second time heading to the other side to take out messenger number two. They were there in a matter of a few minutes and looking around Dante found the messenger making his way through the group trying to find someone to throw into the man. The only person close enough was a small person, Dante pushed him into the messenger but the prisoner just bounced off and then slide into a seat not looking up. The messenger looked pissed off but he knew that the message was time sensitive, if he did not make the drop off point in time it would be his ass. Things were not going the way Dante had planned them and he froze. Michael picked up right on this and moved in saving the overall plan.

"Next time you want to use something you fucking ask me don't just take it." It took Dante a second to catch on to what Michael was doing but the second he pushed Dante backwards and into the messenger he was on top of it. When Michael pushed him he threw his elbow back hard and it collided with the mans nose breaking it and letting the blood flow from it. A few of the others took the chance to throw a punch at someone they had wanted to hurt and before anyone knew what was going on there was a full out fight. Dante turned to the man keeping his face away from the man and at the same time reaching for his hand.

"I'm so sorry let me help you with that." In one quick motion Dante grabbed the mans hands with both of his snapping it quickly to the left breaking it at the wrist. The man started to scream but before he could make a sound Dante, keeping one hand on his broken hand, shot a hand, palm down and knuckles bent, catching the man in the throat with the side. He broke the larynx in one shot and the man brought his hands up to his throat grasping at it. The last thing Dante did was send a sharp kick to the inside of the mans knee dislocating it along with breaking the bone the knee sat in. Dante watched as the man fell his head making contact with the ground hard splitting it open as fresh blood flowed from the back of his head. The guards had started in trying to break things up and as Dante saw them he started his little trick making the bracelet bend to his will. He was not a second too soon getting out of there and leaving only his after image there and by the time the guards had made their way to that end of the fight even that was gone. Dante and Michael looked at the fight from where they had ended up and gave a small fist pound.

"Fucking right." Dante smiled.

"Fucking right indeed." Michael looked at Dante with a strange look. He nodded and then walked away and all Michael could do is watch. Dante had a smile on his face, his first real one in a long time.


	71. Chapter 70

_**A/N Sorry this is going up late had a little late, had a problem getting paid this morning. (not telling you guys so you will fell sorry just want to be honest) Please Enjoy and leave a review I love hearing from you guys.**_

Ch 70 Three Months of Peace

After the successful attack on the two messengers Michael and Dante had not heard so much as a whisper from Faeson or his men. Whatever Farson was still doing on the outside, they assumed, came to a full halt. Though there was a part of Dante, somewhere deep, that knew Farson was far from done, but he ignored it, this was a win and a big one at that. The next day he had his weekly meeting with the nurse and when he got there she seemed to be in a better mood than the last few times he saw her. He walked in and took his seat looking around when she walked in carrying her box with a small smile on her face. "You know I don't think I have ever seen you smile." Valentine put the box down opening it up and getting the new bandages out and set. She had started trusting Dante enough to take off the old ones himself, which he had already started.

"Well I got some good news just recently which gives me a lot to smile about." Dante looked up from where he was and laughed.

"Well I got some good news as well." Dante had the first bandage off and laying on the table.

"Oh what news is that?" Dante opened his mouth to start to say something then decided it was best if she did not know.

"Well it was more of my friend got good news and that makes me happy." Dante rolled his eyes trying sound confident in his answer. He must have sounded better than he thought as the nurse turned her attention back to the new bandages. Dante watched her for a few seconds and then went back to getting the second one off of his arm. Once he had them off he moved over to the bowl filled with water and started to rub his arms with the cloth there.

"These bandages seem to be thinner more mobile." Once Dante was done he walked over to the nurse and held his arms out for her to start getting the new ones on his arms. "These also should be softer on your skin, I noticed the last couple of weeks they have been leaving a rash."

"Yeah nearly itched my skin off with the last pair." The nurse normally did not talk when she put his bandages, as she was concentrating on what she was doing and not layer the bandages wrong.

"So there is someone new in the hospital wing. He came in pretty beat up and it does not seem he will be walking around any time soon." Dante looked up trying to put on his best poker face.

"What happened to him?" The nurse had finished the first arm and had the second one in her hands starting at his fingers and working up.

"He got caught in a pretty bad fight he ended up with a broken wrist, in two places, his larynx is broken, knee separated and torn is multiple places, and to top it off he needed some stitches in the back of his head." Dante tried his best to look surprised at what he was hearing.

"That sounds painful." She looked up after finishing his second arm and nodded at him.

"It was, like I said he won't be up and around for a long time." Dante was getting his shirt back on as the nurse was putting the old bandages into the box.

"Hey I have been meaning to ask you, what happens with the old bandages?" Valentine looked up and smiled.

"We send them back to get tested and cleaned."

"Well nurse, same time next week?" Valentine started walking in through her office door.

"As always." Dante smiled and walked with the guards back to his cell. By the time he was back Michael was in his bed and reading the mail he had got.

"Hey mails here, did I?" Dante started to ask when Michael just looked back at him and shook his head no. Dante felt a little depressed but after yesterday's win it was not a big depression. "Hey it's probable on its way man, they did not forget about you, I am sure of it." Dante crawled into bed and looked up to the top bunk where Michael was. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine." And time moved on month after month for the next three. There was not a word from any of Farsons men and Michael thought they had won in one swift attack, but Dante knew better. The last week of the month had rolled around and that's when it happened. He was seated in his chair at the nurses when he got the nurse straight from her. She walked in and Dante knew before she even said anything, he tilted his head to the left and stood up.

"Dante something happened to Michael."


	72. Chapter 71

_**A/N These next couple will be short as we lead to the confrontation. I hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 71 Aggression in the Face of Aggression

"What do you mean something happened to Michael?" Dante said taking a few steps towards the nurse. His face was cold and blank but the nurse never moved from the spot she was standing in.

"Dante you need to calm down." Valentine stood her ground watching him as he walked towards her.

"Tell me what happened to him." At this point they were standing face to face neither one of them backing down. Valentine just stood looking at him not saying anything or doing anything.

"Dante you need to calm down, before I tell you anything." Dante just stared at her through the hair that was starting to cover his eyes. When he finally looked away she took a breath and looked around the room. Dante moved back to the chair and sat down putting his face in his hands brushing his hair back.

"What happened?" Valentine sat down next to him and started working on his bandages pulling them off as she talked.

"He was attacked in the library. As far as we can tell he was jumped by 2 maybe 3 guys total and one of them had a weapon." Dante never lifted his head and kept listening to what Valentine was saying. Things were starting to run through his head and none of them were good in any way shape or form.

"Is he?" Was all that Dante was able to say before more thoughts entered his mind.

"No when the guards saw three new people who had never been in the library they waited a few minutes and when they heard the commotion they moved in and saved him and took all three into custody." Dante slowly started to look up and then over to Valentine who smiled when she saw him look at her.

"How bad is he?" Valentine had finished with his first arm and moved to the next. She slide her chair to the other side of him and started on his second arm.

"He has a few stab wounds, nothing in any major areas, broken ribs and needed a few stitches." With every injury she listed off Dante felt one of his own start to appear, only his were in his head.

"Do you think I could see him?" Valentine got up, after removing the second bandage, and walked over to the box, as normal, and grabbed the new ones walking back over. Dante had not moved and when Valentine she grabbed the bowl and held it in front of him.

"You know I am not gonna wash you myself, as much as you want me to." He made one small laugh and then that feeling of familiarity came back to him. He shrugged it off and reached into the bowl pulling out the rag and washing off his arms. "And to your previous question. Not just now he needs to rest but give him some time and then yes." Once Dante is finished Valentine wrapped his arms in the new bandages and he stood grabbing his shirt and walking to the door.

"Lets go I am ready." He said banging on the door trying to get the guards attention. Once they finally heard him they opened the door and started to take him out when Valentine stopped them.

"Dante just promise me you won't do anything stupid." Dante turned and looked at her through his hair.

"Nothing stupid just reckless." The guards walked him back to the cell with instructions to not let him out or anyone else around. The second the guards were gone Dante went berserk hitting the wall throwing his chair around and after a few minutes that is when he saw the note that was sticking out from under his spot on the desk. He grabbed it and started to read it and it only made his rage worse. The note was from farson and it read.

_Next time you fuck with my crew or anyone that is even near me, he won't just get away with a few broken ribs. Next time you both end up six feet under the fucking ground._

Dante crumpled the note and tossed it as hard as he could outside the bars sending it out and into the hall.

"I am going to fucking kill this man if I ever get my hands on him."


	73. Chapter 72

Ch72. Waiting for Recovery

The second Dante was able he went and visited Michael, even though he was not conscious, Dante sat at his side for as long as he was allowed and read his mail to him. Dante learned about his family and what got him in here in the first place. Michael had two sisters and his mom, none of the letters ever mentioned his father so Dante figured he was out of the picture. A lot of the letters were just updates on what was going with his family or how well they were doing in school or work. It was one that come from his sister that explained the situation, or most of it, Dante would have guessed the rest, if Michael had not woke up mid him reading the letter. "Will you stop reading that your voice is giving me a headache." Dante eyes lit up when he heard Michael.

"You ass you had me scared." Dante said standing up and yelling at him. "And if you don't like my reading I won't be here next time you get your ass beat." Dante sat down and turned his head away from Michael. "Ass." Michael moved in his bed and felt some pain shoot through his side. "Don't move too much."

"Aww you do care." Michael said getting settled and when he was all done he looked over at the pile of mail that Dante had been reading to him. "So how much do you know?" Dante followed his gaze to the mail knowing what he was asking.

"I know some but not all of it. What actually happened?" Michael looked unhappy but kept his head up and looked right at Dante.

"I never meant for it to happen the way it did, but I am very protective of my family so." Michael looked to Dante, who looked confused, and Michael laughed some which hurt his side.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm guessing they did not mention much about what happened?" Dante shook his head no.

"Not a single thing, only vague details." Michael picked up the letter that Dante had put to the side and read over it slowly.

"Well, I won't bore you with dates or anything but, it was some time ago, I think over a year ago. My sister was out and about doing her daily thing getting stuff for the house or whatever, well." Dante noticed that this part seemed to hurt him the more he thought about it.

"Look if you can't."

"No I think it needs to be told." Michael looked over to him. "She was raped by 2 guys and when they…. finished they said that if she went to the police they would go after my other sister." Dante was shocked by what he was hearing but his face said otherwise.

"But that does not explain why you are here."

"I was getting to that. Once I found out who the two were I went and well, at first I thought I was just gonna scare them but once I saw them I guess I went crazy the next thing I knew I was standing in the center of them covered in blood and both of them dead around me." Date just watched and started to realize he ended up here much like himself, trying to defend the ones he loved. "Not too long after that the cops showed up and that was that."

"So you're a family man." Dante said with a small smile.

"I guess you could say that." At this point one of the other nurses had walked in looking over the two.

"Time for you to go Dante."

"Yeah." Dante stood up and walked to the door which the nurse held open the door for him. "I'll be back tomorrow, until then can you keep him in line." The nurse smiled and looked over to Michael.

"I think I can handle that." The nurse said and even Michael smiled. As Dante walked back to his cell with the guard in toe thinking of something he could do when he had the chance. About halfway to his cell something popped into his head and when it did a wicked grin came across his face one so strange if anyone saw it they would have thought he was crazy When he was finally seated in the cell he was able to start planning his revenge Once he started something would not let him stop until the plan was complete and was ready to go. That same wicked smile staying on his face the whole time and once he was down he was laughing like a mad man. Something new had taken hold in him, something he had never felt before, and the scary truth be told, he liked it all too much.


	74. authors note 2

This story is not done yet and there are a few endings I have in mind, but I wanted the opinion of you guys on what I should do next. I created a poll /4284448, please take a minute to vote, and like it says if you pick other please send me your ideas. I also want to say you all are the best I never imagined my story would get this popular. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and everyone who left a review. There is plenty more to come in SHDW Fall and I only see it getting better and everyone here is why I kept going with it.

**its a straw poll which it won't let me post so put straw poll .me with those numbers and without the spaces.**

** /4284448**

Thank you all

CdrHawkeye


	75. Chapter 73

_**A/N Hey guys, please don't forget to vote its at straw poll .me/4284448, no spaces, if you could take a minute and vote it would mean a lot to me. I will be looking at it till next Friday. and as always, Enjoy!**_

Ch. 73 A Man Changed

Over the next few weeks Dante kept coming to visit Michael in the hospital wing, but right off from the start Michael noticed something different about the man who was sitting next him day after day. On the outside Dante seemed the same but that's not what Michael was seeing. It was his eyes, there was something that Michael was seeing behind them that worried him. He never said anything about it, not knowing how Dante would react, but day after day he saw that something sitting there behind his otherwise caring eyes. This happened for about month since he had been attacked and it was the day he would be allowed to get up and walk around he finally got the nerve up to ask. He was lost starting past Dante trying not to meet his gaze. Dante was saying something but most of it was lost to Michael who was lost in himself. "Michael did you hear me?" Dante was now moving closer to Michael and waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh? Sorry I was….. in my own world."

"I noticed." Dante said picking up a glass that was sitting next to him and taking a drink. Once he was done he put the glass down. "I said they are letting you walk again today, as long as you are feeling up to it." Michael only nodded to Dante who looked kinda confused but got up and started walking for the nurse. Before he made it to the door Dante turned back. "What's up with you, I thought you would be thrilled to be up and moving again, though I know you got attached to that nurse…

"Dante enough!" Dante stopped mid sentence and took not another step.

"Michael what?"

"I said enough!" Michael kicked his legs out and slowly started to get to his feet and Dante started to move when Michael started yelling at him.

"I have been sitting here for week looking at you sitting right there." Michael pointed at the chair and nearly fell over. Dante started to move but stopped when Michael caught himself, stumbling but staying upright. "I was looking at a changed man, not on the outside no, but on the inside." Michael had finally turned and started to walk towards Dante who, with his head slightly turned, just watched as he got slowly and slowly closer. "I can tell you have been up to something, something that has changed you, and don't lie I can see it in you." Michael had stopped now standing face to face when the door opened and the nurse walked in.

"What is going on in?" But before she could finish Dante had his hand up and stopped her from saying anything else.

"I have been laying in that bed because of you and you. You! have been doing something out there against them to only make matters worse." Dante had started smiling, just watching the show that was going on in front of him. "What the fuck are you smiling about?"

"Look down." Michael looked down and saw that he was standing and no where near his bed.

"Did I?" He asked looking back up and started slowly looking around the room.

"Yup." Once Michael calmed down and realized where he was Dante saw him start to panic a small bit.

"Alright not feeling well."

"I got you buddy." Dante slipped his arm over his shoulder and started slowly walking him back to the bed and sat him down, the nurse followed them over and helped.

"Lets hope you did not rip out any stitches." The nurse started looking over Michael to make sure everything was fine and when she was sure she walked out leaving them to talk.

"Dante, really, please tell me you have no plan." Dante looked him in the eyes, he could not lie to him.

"Yeah I do." Michael sighed and dropped himself lower in the bed.

"Dude the last one put me here! Why?"

"My plan is to do nothing."

"See that is a dumb…." Michael turned looking at Dante. "What did you say?" Dante gave a small laugh, ran his hand through his hair.

"I said my plan is to do nothing, but in a very precise way."

"What are you talking about." Dante turned his chair to face Michael head on.

"See if you can follow this. When they attacked you, yeah I wanted to fight back and go after Farson, and I almost did. But after visiting you a few times and getting my head straight I came up with the plan to do nothing. You see Farson is on edge has been since he had those men attack you, he even went as far as to have his men on edge. So I make a few fake threats to other inmates, make it look like I am going to attack his men and send the others and a fight breaks out and I am no where to be found. So I have been taking out Farsons men without even laying a finger on any of them." Dante turned his hands out palms up saying what, do you think?

"You remember when I said it was a stupid plan? Fuck that, it is a great plan." Michael smiled and so did Dante. "But there is something that is bothering me. You've changed I can see it in your eyes." Dante got up and walked to the window and looked out through the bars.

"Yeah I am, but not for the worse. When I was out I knew that the world had these dark corners but there was always light to illuminate the corners, but in here it's just dark everywhere." Michael could do nothing but just stare at Dante, the light from the barred window shining around him. "I guess some of that darkness seeped into me as I watched you lay in that bed not knowing if you were gonna make it out alive." Dante turned back to Michael the same glow falling over him. "But I won't let that change what I am fighting for just how I am fighting."


	76. Chapter 74

Ch. 74 Face to Face

It took another month before Michael was able to start getting around on his own again, and Dante was there the whole time helping in anyway he could. Dante would be there no matter what Michael was going through, whether it was walking again for the first time or anything else he needed. As Dante helped Michael more and more, that change that Michael had seen was still there, but now he was seeing it in a much clearer light. Dante was right, he had changed for the better, and it was now that Michael was seeing that for what it meant. Dante was fighting darkness with darkness taking out multiple evils in one swipe. All the time while he was helping Michael he was fighting the secret battles against Farson and his men and winning. Finally came the day Michael was allowed to leave the hospital wing and for Michael it was not a day too soon. "Alright nice and slow now." Dante said helping Michael out of the bed and onto his feet. The nurse was with them as well to make sure he does not hurt himself when trying to move.

"I'm not a kid." Michael said fighting with Dante not wanting his help on something as simple as standing.

"No but this is your first day out and I don't want to see you get hurt two steps into it."

"he has a point." The nurse said somewhere behind them. Dante let out a small laugh and turned back to the nurse.

"Thank you." Michael turned back to the nurse as well.

"You don't need to encourage him." Both the nurse and Dante started laughing at Michael who was getting to his feet. He was finally up and Dante started backing up letting him stand on his own.

"Look at you." Michael started to walk forward and Dante started to walk away from him letting him move on his own. "How do you feel?"

"Everything feels fine, just wanted to take it slow to start." Michael started walking faster moving as if he would if he was never hurt to begin with.

"You ass." Dante said walking over next to the nurse and watching Michael walk around the room. Over the next couple of days Michael started getting back into the normal routine of a prisoner. Dante, on the other hand, never wanted to to leave his side just to be safe. It was during one of the rare times that Michael was alone that he heard of the plot to take Dante out for good. He was sitting in a far corner of the cafeteria when he over heard the conversation. One of Farsons men, who did not know that Michael was out of the hospital, was talking with another prisoner about the whole plan, just bragging. The second Michael heard he cautiously started trying to make his way to find Dante , who was out in the yard. Dante was in his normal spot hitting the bag keeping himself in shape.

"Dante." When he heard his name he steadied the bag and turned to see Michael who was slowly to make his way to him.

"What are you doing out here man? You should be resting." The look on his face told Dante that there was something wrong. Once he finally made it he told Dante everything that had he had heard. "When are they planning to do this?" Dante was looking around and when he finally spotted Farson and his men they were standing somewhere that they never had before.

"Now I saw the others going to distract the guards so they can attack you on your way back in." Dante turned and looked and then decided he was gonna go to Farson face to face. He started walking towards the group and Michael started to panic. "What the fuck are you doing."

"If I am going to die today I am going to do it facing them toe to toe!" Dante called back to him keeping his eyes locked on Farson as he made his way to him. "Hey I heard you you were looking for me."


	77. Chapter 75

_**A/N I told you he was not a good man. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 75 The Fall

Everyone one of Farsons mean looked up when they heard Dante call at their leader as he walk towards them. It was too late for Farson to call off the men he had in place to distract the guards for the attack. He also knew that this was Dantes final gambit, he was forcing Farson to act in the open, and Farson was more than willing oblige him. As Dante finally made it to his group all his men started to move and Farson himself started to follow. When his men saw they froze letting him walk past them. Dante watched as Farson pushed through his men coming toe to toe with the madman, meeting his gaze. There was a long silence as the men moved around them forming, what was essentially, a arena. "You would be right, I am looking for you, but I must say I was not expecting you to walk so freely into my grasp." Farson had his hands behind his back and was slowly walking around Dante.

"Well I did not mean to disappoint you." Dante never moved from his spot only turned his head to watch the man make his slow way around. By now the guards would be distracted enough with the men Farson sent that his window was now open.

"Disappoint me? By far friend you just merely took me by surprise is all." He stopped behind Dante turning to face away from him. It seemed like something out of a movie, the two standing away from each other in a showdown stance. They both turned to face each other locking eyes for the second time. People started to file in trying to see into the circle of men and figure out what was going on.

"Well that, is something I am good at." Dante was looking at the man through his hair neither one of them making the first move until it felt right.

"You do know you are going to die here." Farson said leaning forward some trying to sound threatening.

"Yes, and you know I am not going down without a fight, more or less." Dante took a few steps towards Farson, and Farson did the same thing.

"Oh I plan on it." Before Dante knew what was happening a fist connected with his jaw sending him spinning. Once Dante stopped he rubbed his jaw feeling blood start to flow from his lip. "But before that I plan on putting you through a little hell." A second fist made contact this time with Dantes ribs, which he made no attempt to block. The hit landed hard and pushed Dante back a few steps and into the arms of some of his men. They pushed him forward into a waiting knee, which again, he made no attempt to block. Dante winced at the pain but never dropped an inch towards the ground.

"I have already been through some hell, you are going to have to do a lot better than that." Farson drove his elbow into Dants back trying to push him to the ground, but Dante resisted, and walked forward away from the man. One of the people who actually was able to see into the circle was Michael, and he did not like what he was seeing. Dante stood back up turning back to Farson, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Is that the best you got?" Farson turned and bared his teeth and Dante making his way back over. Once he was in arms length he took another wing at Dante with connected again with his jaw, only this time Dante did not move. Farson was getting frustrated and this time hit Dante right in the nose. Dantes head snapped back and he turned away feeling the blood start to flow.

"Do you want to know what I did to those animals." Dantes head snapped up and Farson grabbed him by the collar pulling him back into the center of the circle. "I'll tell you, then kill you." He kicked Dante in the stomach hard which caused him to double over. He kicked Dante in the back of the legs finally causing him to drop to a knee. Farson crouched down next to him and got close to his ear. "Do you want to know how they screamed when I fucked them, when I took whatever hole I wanted, how they begged and cried and yelled for help that would never come." Farson reached out and slapped Dante across the face. He pulled his hand back and looked at the blood that was left there. "And once I was done with them I gave them my men and they did whatever they wanted to them, and it was normally worse than what I did." Dante was starting to get angry and it was starting to show through the face he had on. Farson stood up looking at his blood stained hands. "And when they were finally done with them, after being fucked more times then they could count, tortured and broken, I got rid of them just like that." Farson had started to walk away from him and into his group of men. "I would hand them over to the freaks in the masks." Dantes eyes went wide and he watched as Farson turned back to look at him at the edge of the arena. "Kill him." A few of his men rushed at Dante who was still on his knee. The one who ran up behind him did not last long, when Dante heard him coming he kicked his leg out at the mans knee, knocking him off balance and sending him face first into the ground. Dante was on his feet before the second person could make it to him. He blocked a fist aimed at his head and countered with a shot to the mans throat. He never heard the third man behind him and when the shiv found his lower back he spun wildly, which the man ducked, and then wung for his face. Dante got his left hand up blocking the blade which cut through his bandage and into his arm.

"Idiot." Before anyone knew what was going on, the darkness that was held back by the bandage busted forth like a swarm, engulfing everyone including Farson, and blinding them all. Even though Dante was also blind by the darkness he could feel where everyone was inside his cloud. He started taking them out one at a time, knocking them out and moving to the next. The men were swinging wildly trying to hit something, but Dante felt it and dodged everything they had. Once they were down he turned to Farson who was trying to find his way out. Dante grabbed him by the throat breaking one arm in the process.

"Dante cut this shit out." Someone called from outside the darkness. He pulled his darkness back into his arm, hand still on Farsons throat. Dante saw that is was some guards who were now surrounding them both. "Let him go Dante."

"The bastard does not deserve to live." Dante was so focused on the guards he never saw Farson pull his own blade.

"If you kill him your stay here will only get worse." Farson saw his chance and tried to put the blade into Dantes neck, but at the last second he was able to move and it only went into his shoulder. Dante reached up and slowly pulled his hand off the blade, which stayed in his shoulder, and crushed it breaking all his fingers. Dante pulled the blade out and held it to his throat, threatening to push it in and end everything. "Dante don't!"

"This is for Michael." Dante slammed the blade into Farsons shoulder and snapped the blade off while it was in there. Dante let go of his throat and started to turn and walk away. "And this is for me." Dante hit him right in the jaw as hard as he could knocking him down and onto his stomach. The guards moved in and put cuffs on both of them leading them away from the area. As Dante walked past Michael he winked at him, giving him a smile.

"You big dumbass."


	78. Chapter 76

_**A/N Please don't forget to vote at **__**straw poll .me/4284448, no spaces, it will be open till Friday. I hope to hear from you all. Enjoy!  
**_

Ch. 76 Birthday Surprise

Dante did not stay in with the guards for long, and they passed him on to the hospital wing. They patched him up and had him stay for a few days to make sure things healed right. Nurse Valentine had even stopped by to change his bandage, she seemed different or distracted to and was him. She did not talk much and was working her fastest to try and get out. Dante did not try and start a conversation with her, he just let her do her job and move on. He stayed in there for three days and then was released back into general population. The second his feet hit the ground out in the open he felt the atmosphere was completely different, even seemed a little more relaxed without Farson around. He was walking through the halls, making his way to the cafeteria, and as he did he noticed the prisoners were nodding and giving him pats on the back. Once he was in the cafe he was looking over everyone trying to find where Michael was sitting and when he finally found him he started making his way over to him. He sat down next to him and Michael jumped some and then turned seeing Dante he light up. "Dude." Michael wrapped his arm around Dantes shoulder and started shaking him.

"Alright I get it you missed me relax." Michael let him go and then looked up at the ceiling, in a way Dante had seen so many times before, when he looked back down he smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

"So I hear, through the grapevine, that someone has a birthday coming up." Michael put the envelope on the table in front of him, and then slide it to Dante. Dante could do nothing but stare at it not knowing if he should reach out and grab it or just let it sit there. "What's wrong man? I thought this would cheer you up." Dante just stared ahead and took Michael by surprise when he finally started talking.

"I completely forgot about my birthday and hers." Michael looked confused at Dante and then it cleared.

'One of your friends?" Dante looked over to him then back down at the envelope on the table.

"My girlfriend or ex at this point."

"What do you mean? Dante picked up the envelope and patted Michael on the shoulder.

"Not here, lets talk back at our cell." Michael and Dante walked back to the cell not talking, with Dante looking at the gift every now and then. Once they were back in the cell Dante sat in the desk chair and Michael sat on the bed.

"So what's up man?" Dante turned the chair to look at Michael.

"I think it is time you hear the full story, but first I think I will open this." Dante picked up his gift and opened the top, he reached in and pulled out something he never thought he would see again. "My picture, how?" Michael smiled.

"When Farson was taken down they tossed his cell and found this in it, one of the guards brought it here and I packaged it up for you."

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." Dante put the picture on the desk tilted upward so he could look at it.

"It is the least I could do for the man who saved my life." Dante looked back over to him and leaned over in the chair looking to the ground.

"I think it is finally time I told you things you deserve to know, being my partner as long as you have."

"Man just don't tell me anything that will get me in any trouble."

"I'll keep the details that are secret to myself but I think, since I think you are my only friend anymore." Dante leaned back in the chair looking up, like Michael does, thinking at what he needs to tell. "Well I had to spend a year away, from my friends and I missed my girlfriends 18th birthday along with mine, I was doing something that was important to me and I guess it cost me more than I expected." Dante stopped for a few seconds thinking on what to say next. "It's how I ended up here, and I guess they moved on or forgot me because I have not seen a single letter or had a single visitor." Dante had a single tear come to his eye as he continued. "And now I am going to miss her 19th, but I guess that does not matter anymore." Michael reached out and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey at least the last 8 months of hell is over." At first Dante did not react and then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he was more focused than ever.

"Wait what do you mean the last 8 months?" Dante said looking up and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Farson, was only here for 2 months before you got here."

"I don't care how good you are, you don't get an army like that in 2 months."

"No his people were already here." Dante looked to the wall then something clicked in his head.

"How did you say he got caught." Dante asked standing up trying to look through details in his mind. Michael stood up matching him and trying to get the information he needed out of his head.

"The file said it was almost like he turned himself in." Everything started to click in his head and then the next thing Michael said set the final piece of the puzzle on the board. "Hey if anything good came out of this we got that hot new nurse."

"The one that worked on you when you were in the hospital?" Dante asked still putting things things together in his head.

"Nah man the one you get to see every week." That was all Dante needed but he just wanted to make sure.

"How long was she here?"

"She came in the day before you got here, officially she was brought in to handle the changing of your bandages, but from what you have been telling me any of the nurses here could do it."

"Son of a bitch." Dante looked around the room trying to find something. "Hey I need you to cut me on the arm." Michael looked to him and went wide eyed. "Nothing serious just enough to go through my bangade."

"How would I ever do that?"

"Just use the blade you have been carrying since you were attacked." Michaels hand dropped to his pocket.

"I don't know what your…." Dante cut him off before he could say another word.

"Come on who are you talking to?" Michael pulled out the small blade he had in his pocket and turned it to Dante.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Do it." Michael put the blade against his arm and then looked up.

"Please just give me a good reason." Dante looked to his friend and smiled.

"Think about it, why did they leave me go so easy." Michael only took a second and then slide the blade down his arm cutting into the bandage and into Dantes arm. It was not long before Dante was back in the nurse's office, and as always Valentine came out with her box and put it down starting to open it.

"So I hear you had a little accident." Dante did it respond or move and when she picked up on it she turned to look at him.

"Hello Glynda."


	79. Chapter 77

Ch. 77 Coming Clean

They just stared at each other from across the room for what felt like hours or even days and it was Glynda who broke the silence. "How did you know?" She pulled her hair down and let it fall, how she normally keeps it and pulled out a pair of glasses she kept in a drawer in her desk.

"Actually it was Michael who put it all together for me." Dante was looking at her through his hair watching her every move.

"Was it really?" She asked sitting in her chair and crossing her legs watching him as much as he was watching her.

"He put all the numbers out there and I added them up, and something did not sit right." He moved closer to her but she did not look worried in the least. He took the chair he always sat in and positioned it in front of her. He sat in it looking right at her putting his arms on his knees. "But do you know what the biggest giveaway was?" He waited for a few second and when she did not answer he pointed at her. "You." She did not change her expression just leaned back farther in her chair.

"You caught on a lot faster then any of us thought, but if I may ask how did I give myself away?" Dante tilted his head back and laughed some pushing his hair out of his eyes when he looked back forward.

"When I first got here I had this feeling that I knew you from somewhere and I could not place it." He pointed to her hair then dropped his arm back down. "I figured it was just the hair." She reached up and raked her hands through her hair flicking it over her shoulder. "It looks a lot like my friend Yang."

"I guess in the long run it would have been better to dye it." She said with a small smile feeling impressed with how much he put together.

"Not really. I had only seen you once or twice before and only read your name on a few pieces of paper hanging in the hallways on the boards. You had the best chance on keepin yourself secret, I just need to know why, why here, too many things are not adding up." He was not angry or did not yell he simply wanted to know.

"I guess, since you have started to put it together, I can fill in the blanks." She uncrossed her legs and got up walking back to her desk and pulling out a file. She walked back to her chair and put the file into his hands.

"What is this?"

"That is the file on Farson, the one we let Michael get his hands on, only this one has the full story in it." Dante opened it and started going through it looking over the stuff Michael had not seen. "We set you up here, knowing this man was here." Dante looked up at her trying to figure out this whole plan.

"Why? I don't see anything in here on." Then his eyes fell on the last page of the file, it said that he was part of, not just giving the faunus to them, the group that Dante had been fighting.

"He was in with them, but we could not prove it, he was too good, never handed them over himself always used other ways."

"None of that changed, I only got in a fight with the man." Glynda smiled and leaned forward looking down at his wrist.

"Your right, had you not been wearing that." She pointed at the bracelet he was wearing. "It has a voice recorder in it and it caught every word he said." Dantes eyes went wide hanging on every word she said. Dante was lost in his own mind trying to work through all the information he was getting from her.

"What does that mean?" He watched her as she smiled at him not knowing what was coming next. She stood and walked back to her desk pulling another folder out and putting it down and laying a hand on top of it.

"Once we got our hands on him, with recording in hand, we had a not so nice conversation with Mr. Farson. Needless to say he picked the better of the two deals we gave him." Dante stood up and started walking towards the desk, his breath caught in his chest. "He gave us everything he knew about the Masks, which is more then enough to get you out of here." It was the first time, in a long time, Dante felt tears start flowing from his eyes. Glynda opened the folder and slide the release order to him, the smile never leaving her face. She started walking to the door and before she opened it she turned back to him. "And not a day too soon, I hear someone has a birthday coming up." Dante looked back to her, tears still running, a smile across his face.

"Thank you."


	80. Chapter 78

Ch.. 78 Leaving BlackRock

Dante could do nothing but just stand there and look at the orders that were setting him free from this place. Everything was there, when he would be leaving, all the stuff he was taking with him. Then something hit him and he turned back to Glynda before she left. "Wait!" She turned and looked back at him. "There is one thing I don't understand. Why did no one come to visit or send me any mail."

"We thought that if you thought that no one cared anymore you would be a little more daring with your actions." Dante looked back down at the orders, and with the lowest possible voice that was still audible, he said.

"It worked." She looked at the back of him for a few seconds, and honestly she bad for him, thinking everyone he cared about had gave up on him or just did not care anymore. To someone on the outside, it seemed like a stupid concept, his friends love him, but being in the den of evil for so long can cloud your vision, and that is just what happened to him. His mind had started to betray him letting him believe everyone had abandoned him when in reality, he had more people looking over him then ever before. Part of the release order had the details of what they all had planned from the very start of Dante coming back from spending a year dead. They worked to get him in the same prison as Farson as fast as they could, and it seemed like the Warden and some of the guards were on his side. They were instructed not to interfere with anything he was doing unless things got violent, to the point of a riot. Things started to fall into place in Dante's head, the pieces of his stay that did not make sense were finally starting to make sense. It felt like a great weight had been suddenly pulled from his shoulder. He completely forgot about the cut he had on his arm, the thing that got him where he was in the first place. Then it hit him, he would have to tell Michael, the man who had become his best friend, that he was leaving. He left the folder on the table and turned to the door walking to it and knocking to let the guards know he was ready to go. He walked in silence back to his cell looking around at everything, he would hopefully, see for the last time. Once he got back he saw Michael sitting on the bed reading one of Dante's favorite books, and the second he walked in Michael popped up and greeted him.

"So what did she say?" Dante walked past him and sat in the desk chair putting his elbows on the desk and putting his chin on the tops of his hands. Michael watched him with a confused look, trying to decide if that was a bad move or a good move. "Dude what?" Dante could only answer with two words.

"I'm out." Michael did not understand what Dante was saying.

"What are you talking about." Dante turned to Michael looking right into his eyes.

"Michael I'm going home." Michael reacted the exact opposite way that Dante expected from him. Michael wrapped his arms around Dante pulling him into a hug.

"Dude that is fucking awesome." Michael let go of him and started looking around the room trying to find something, or just looking for the right thing to say. "When do you leave?"

"Today, they are getting everything ready to move me out." Michael turned back to him and extended his hand waiting for Dante to make the next move. Dante stood up and took his hand locking it tight both of them smiling.

"Just try not to end up back in here." Michael said letting go of his hand and giving him a small punch to the shoulder. Dante started packing up some of the stuff that he had on the desk, taking whatever he was allowed to take. Not too long later the guards were back and this time it was to escort him out of the prison.

"Come on Dante it's time." He looked up from his spot in the chair and nodded to the guards.

"Well Michael I guess this is it." Dante stands up and started to make his way to the cell door when Michael calls out from behind him.

"Dude your picture." Michael had picked it up and walked over to Dante trying to hand it to him. Dante turned back and looked down at the picture Michael was trying to hand him.

"You keep it, give it to me when you get out." Michael looked down and smiled walking back and putting the picture back.

"Take care of yourself of out there." Dante smiled and gave Michael a small salute with his first two fingers. The guards started leading him out and handed him his bag of possessions he had when they brought him in. He was lead out to the front gate where they had him stand and wait for the gate to start moving. The big gate started moving and the first rays of his freedom started to shine through, and Dante started walking through onto a new day.


	81. Chapter 79

_**A/N This is the last update on the poll going on, it will be closed tomorrow, whatever I see Saturday morning is what I will be going with. It is at **__**straw poll .me/4284448, no spaces Enjoy!  
**_

Ch. 79 Back at Beacon

Dante walked through the doors and put his bag down looking through it for his coat. When he finds it he puts it on, feeling better having his own clothes on again. He stood there with his eyes closed breathing in the fresh air, and feeling the sun on his face. There was no one to pick him up, as no one knew he was getting out that day. He heard the footsteps coming up behind him, they sounded like heels and he guessed the owner. Without opening his eyes he looked back at the approaching person, who stopped right next to him. Once she started talking his guess was confirmed. "Can I give you a ride back?" Glynda was watching him when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No I will be fine." Dante said putting his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Are you sure, it is a long way back to Beacon." Dante turned looking towards the city, and beyond that Beacon.

"Yeah, I just spent the last 6 months in a cell, I want to spend as much time I can in a place without walls." Dante spread his his arms wide. "And what could be better than the great outdoors." Glynda let out a small laugh covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I can see why your whole team adores you." She started walking to opposite way, to what Dante was thinking was the parking lot.. "Just don't take too long getting back." Dante watched her and before she made it all the way out of eyesight he called to her.

"Just promise me you won't say anything to them I want it to be a surprise." She looked back and smiled at him giving him a small nod. He put his hands back in his pockets and started walking towards the city. He was enjoying the outside, the fresh air, the breeze, and seeing people who were happy to just walk. She was right, it did take him a long time to get to just the city, which was still a ways away from Beacon. He did not care how long the walk would take, but at the same point he wanted, no needed, to see everyone again. He started thinking of what their faces would be like when they saw him again. Each face just made him laugh more and more until it made his stomach hurt and thinking of her again made him feel that special emotion he loved so much. It was at this point his eyes caught something that he saw in a window. It hit him all at once, he wanted to buy it for her birthday, the one that he missed, and he had just enough money on him to buy it. He walked in and walked right to the front counter.

"What can I do for you young man." The shopkeeper greeted him and he smiled back at the older lady behind the counter. It did not take long and he was walking back down the street looking over the people he was walking by. He walked and walked taking this street then a new one trying to think of the best way to surprise the girls when he got back. By the time he made it to the stairs leading up to Beacon he had everything worked out. He would knock on the door and when they would open the door he would wrap his arms around whoever it was, just to take them even more by surprise. The students were looking at him with confusion or something else Dante could not place. They had all seen him before, he guessed it was seeing him after being in prison and slightly changed that was throwing them off. He walked right in the front door and started off for the dorms when he bumped into Ozpin.

"Hello Dante." Dante started looking around trying to find where Ozpin was hiding. "Over here." Dante spun for the last time and saw him standing in the doorway leading to the other wing of the building.

"Sorry Professor, I am kinda in a hurry." Dante said trying to get past him and to the dorms.

"If you are looking for your sister and the team they are on a mission." This put a small damper on Dantes whole plan and he started to slow down.

"Damn I was hoping to." Ozpin had turned and started to walk away when Dante tried to show him the present he bought.

"They will be back today, I took the liberties to reinstate your access all over campus." Dante watched as he walked away with his mouth hanging open. Dante turned back and just started walking towards the dorm without really thinking about it. He got into the room and put the present on the desk and took a seat in the chair right in the center of the room. He waited, and waited, and waited some more. At one point he even fell asleep at one point and when he woke up they were still not back. Not too much later he started hearing footsteps and talking coming up the hall. He stood up quick and straightened his clothes waiting for the door to open. The voices got louder and when they wounded like they were coming from right outside the door his breath got caught in his chest. The door started to open and he was more nervous now than when he was heading into prison. He took one final breath as the door opened and they would see him for the first time in 6 months.


	82. Chapter 80

Ch. 80 Back for Good

Yang was the first one in and when her eyes found Dante standing in the middle of the room she had no idea how to react. They others, expecting her to keep walking into the room, slammed into her back one after another pushing her farther into the room, "Yang what the hell?" Weiss said, being the one pinned between her and Nala.

"Yeah don't just stop before you get into….." Ruby had snuck past Yang who was still staring right at him. One after another the girls found him standing in the middle of the room, Blake was the last one to see him. No one knew what to do or say, and it was Blake who broke the silence.

"Dante is that?"

"I'm home." His hair had fallen in front of his eyes and the next thing he knew Blake was in his arms with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, never wanting to let her go again. Nala followed and wrapped her arms around them both, one after the other the girls all did the same thing. "I have missed you all so much." Blake looked up him with tears in her eyes.

"I." She looked around to the others as much as she could at the others who were all around you. "We missed you more." He lowered his head to hers and their foreheads meet, he was looking in her eyes and could see the 6 months of waiting. After a few minutes had passed Yang let go of the others and backed out looking at the clock they had on the desk.

"If it was not so late I would say we should go out and celebrate." Dante looked up and saw the blonde going through the desk drawer pulling out some papers she had there. "We could always do take-out."

"That sounds amazing, anything would be better then that damn prison food." Yang looked up from the menus and she wanted to ask what happened there but was unsure of herself.

"Oh, can we break this up? I have something I want to give to Blake." Everyone breaks the hug and slowly backs up. He turns around and picks up the gift from the desk that was behind him, slowly turning back to the group and extended his hand to Blake. She reached for it but he pulled it back with a small smile. "This is for the birthday that I missed, and before you say anything, I know it is kinda tacky but I saw it and well, just open it." Blake pulled the bow off and opened the box and the face that Dante saw made him happy. She pulled out the gift which was a necklace with a cat charm on it. The girls who could see it started to laugh some, this made him feel bad and think the present was not good enough. Blake jumped at him wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a small kiss.

"Don't listen to them I love it." He smiled and kissed her back.

"I am glad you like it." He picked up the necklace and unclasped it. "May I?" He asked. The others started to move over to Yang who was still going through menus trying to decide what they were going to order. Blake smiled and lifted her hair for him so he could put it on. He reached both hands behind her neck and clicked it into place. Blake let her hair back down letting the charm fall where it felt comfortable.

"I love it."

"Alright you two love birds come pick some food." Blake and Dante looked up and over to Yang who was holding up the menu that the picked out.

"Just get me whatever, you guys know what I like." Blake walked over and he sat down, starting to take off his boots.

"Fine but then that means you have to tell us what happened while you were in there." It just kinda slipped out from Yang, she had not meant to say it but she did. Everyone turned to look at her but Dante never looked up only kept going with his boots.

"Works for me." He finally looked up to the others who were still looking at Yang. "Well are you ordering." Once they had ordered the food they all took seats around the room as he started to talk and explain what happened while he was in prison. It took him a long time to explain every thing that happened. The food had come and they started eating and he was still telling the story when they finished. He finally finished telling at around 11 at night and no one knew what to say nor wanted to say anything. After a few minutes of sitting there Dante figured that he would end this. "Look it happened and I dealt with it, and I want to move on." Yang stood up and looked over them all.

"Well I am fine with that but, for now lets get some sleep I think we all had a long day." Dante looked up and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I get to sleep in a good bed again." Everyone started laughing and he stood and headed for the door. He reached for the door and someone put a hand on his shoulder. When he looked back it was Blake.

"You know you don't have to go."

"I don't think we should let that be a thing." He smiled and looked over the room looking to each one of them. He walked out and none of them stopped him but Yang made a funny comment.

"If he was any other guy and not taken, he would be mine." After they got changed he walked back in already changed himself. They all crawled in bed Blake cuddling next to Dante as much as possible.

"I missed this." Blake said and Dante never responded and when she sat up on her elbow to look at him he was already out. "I love you too." Her eyes fell on his arms, which held the tattoos the dust had left upon them. She ran her hand down them and found his arm was soft to the touch, even through the tattoo looked like it was engraved into his arm. Then she recalled the memory of when he got the second one, and how it seemed to hurt him as it was happening. "How bad did these hurt?" She was asking him as much as she was asking herself. After some time of looking over his arms she laid her head down on his chest and before long she was asleep like the rest.


	83. Chapter 81

Ch. 81 Back in the Swing

It had been a long time since Dante got to sleep in comfortable bed, and an even longer time since he had Blake there with him. He was enjoying the feeling of being in a deep sleep and feeling his girlfriend next to him. As morning started to come the others started to get up and move around the room. Any other time, in any other place he would have been up the second he heard their breathing changed. In prison he was never too careful with all the murders he was housed with, but now he was surrounded by his friends and family, he had never felt more safe in his life. One after another the others started getting up and changed and moving on to start their day. Classes were done for the summer and everyone was free to do what they wanted, which included taking on missions. Most of the students, that still had families, had gone home for the summer to spend with them. This left a very low number of students left at Beacon, and they were far and few between. Everyone except Blake and Dante were up, and it was perfectly okay with him. When Blake finally started to move next to him he started to wake up. The way she was laying her cat ears were on his check and when they twitched he felt it and knew she was awake. He pretended to be asleep for a little while longer, he did not want to leave her side, but she caught on to him. "You don't have to pretend." A smile came across his face and he felt her shift next to him. Without opening his eyes Dante turned.

"This feels oddly familiar, only last time I think it was the other way around." Blake started to smile remembering their first night they together all those months ago.

"And I remember someone having a pretty nasty stab wound to deal with." Blake started to sit up next to him and he followed. He started to stretch and felt a pinch in his shoulder and when he looked down he saw blood starting to seep through his shirt. He did not panic, he kept his cool and turned to Blake.

"Hey does the nurse stay for the summer?" Blake had been stretching, herself with her eyes closed.

"No she goes home, but they bring in one who works for the summer. Why?" When she opened her eyes she saw the blood that was making it's way through his shirt. "What happened?" She started to move towards him and he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I just pulled a few stitches from that fight I was in a few days ago."

"We need to get you to the nurse." Blake jumped out of the bed helping him to his feet. She started around the room and found the medical kit they had stored. She got some gauze and some medical tape and he started getting his shirt off and she put the bandage over the wound.

"I really liked this shirt." Blake started moving towards the door. "Whoa where are you going?"

"Come on we need to get you to the nurse." Dante started to laugh which Blake found confusing. "What do you find so funny about bleeding?"

"You were just getting ready to go running down the halls in no more than a robe and some very nice underwear." Blake looked down at what she was wearing and then gave a small smile. "And I know our team knows about your adorable ears but."

"Alright alright I get it."

"Get dressed and then we will go, it's just some blood and a few stitches." Blake started getting dressed only putting on the things she would need. Dante did the same leaving his shirt off and waiting for Blake to finish up. Once she was done they started their way to the nurse hand in hand. Once they made it the nurse took them right back and sat him on the table.

"Is is bad?" Blake asked watching the nurse as she worked.

"No, it's the damn nurses at those prisons they do a soft patch just to get them out of their hair. I am going to check the ones in your back as well." Dante watched as the nurse started to put new stitches in. "These ones, I will guarantee, don't pull out or tear." Dante looked up to Blake.

"Looks like I am already back in the swing of things." Blake smiled back at with giving him a small wink.

"Don't go getting into trouble now."


	84. Chapter 82

_**A/N This is the lead up to the final part of the story so get ready. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 82 Summer Plans

After the nurse had finished up restitching his shoulder and back the two started back towards the dorm. "Hey when we get back I'm gonna grab some extra cloths and head and take a shower." Dante said as they walked back.

"I might join you for that, I never got one after we got back last night." When they finally made it back Wynne and Ruby were back in the dorm. Wynne had found Dantes bloody shirt that he had left on the floor and when they walked in she had a worried look on her face.

"What the hell happened?" She asked holding the shirt towards him.

"It was nothing, I had some stitches rip, I got the nurse here patch me back up." He said picking up the shirt and looking at the blood on it.

"Well just take it easy for the next couple of days alright."

"Yes mom." He said starting to walk back out with no cloths in his hand. Blake looked at him and then stopped him.

"Where you are you going?" Dante turned and looked at Blake who started walking to the closet and opening it. "Your clothes are in here now, we moved them not too long ago." Dante walked over to it looking through it finding all his stuff in there waiting for him.

"Well thank you." He said grabbing the new cloths he needed and started walking towards the door, waiting at it. "You coming?" Blake smiled and started grabbing her own cloths and following him.

"Yup." Dante looks back at Ruby and Wynne.

"No funny business while we are gone." Wynne picked up the closest thing, which happened to be a nice sized book, and threw it at Dante. He caught it and put it down on the desk next to the door. Blake and him, who were both laughing, started off towards the locker rooms. They walked in and it was empty, nothing to show anyone was there.

"Share a shower?" Dante asked with a half smile on his face. Blake turned to him and gave a half smile of her own.

"You wish." She said walking to a shower stall and closing the door behind her. Dante did not hear her lock it, as he moved to his own.

"That's cold, and I just got out of prison." He said laughing to himself and closing his door locking it behind him.

"I don't just rush into these kinds of things."

"That's not what happened the night of the dance." After hearing what Dante said she started to blush, thinking back to that night. Blake tried to remain calm but she got this feeling in her stomach and she was starting to feel hot. She quickly striped down and got into the shower setting it a tad bit colder than she would normally have it. Dante had done the same thing, stepping into the shower when he felt the water was right. They showered next to each other and Blake updated him on what they had been doing the last 6 months he had been gone. Dante got out first, as he did not have as much hair to get clean. He stepped out and dried himself off getting into his boxers and pants and walking out to the main room to the mirror. He was replacing the bandage that was covering his shoulder wound when he heard the shower turn off that Blake was in. When he looked up he saw that the door had opened some and Blake was in the first stall. He could see everything, her breasts, butt and the front side of her as well. She was still wet and her hair hung to her back, she was beautiful and he could not take his eyes off her. He watched her move from drying her hair with a towel to getting her panties on. She walked out still not wearing a bra and walked up next to him. He could still not take her eyes off of her and she saw it.

"Like what you see?" Blake said flicking her hair back and setting her bra on the counter brushing her hair getting it straight.

"You're beautiful." He said smiling and going back to his bandage. She blushed again and then got her bra on looking over to him. Once they were both dressed they walked back to the dorm and the first thing they saw when the door opened was Yang with a bikini in her hand.

"Beach trip!"

"Well hello to you too." Dante said stepping into the room followed by Blake who closed the door behind her. Yang had pulled out four other swimsuits and started laying them on the beds, one for each girl. Weiss was the one who spoke up, not being one for the sun and sand.

"Yang I don't know, I don't like being out in the sun." Weiss looked down at the swimsuit that Yang had picked out for her and picked it up off her bed. "And this thing is,well revealing." The others each looked at their own and saw that, while they would cover everything that needed to be covered, they also show a lot of skin.

"Come on, it's summer, which means sexy bikinis, sun and the water." Dante walked forward and smiled looking over the bikinis that Yang had picked out.

"I love the idea, but I have a problem." Before he could say anything else Yang turned around and pulled something out of the bag.

"I had to run out and pick these up today, that's why I was out all morning." She handed Dante a pair of trucks that he would have picked out himself.

"My problem is solved, beach day it is." Dante turned to everyone. "Only those who want to go." He said looking over them and trying to gauge their reactions. It seemed like everyone wanted to go except Weiss who was the only one who said no to begin with.

"Alright beach day it is."


	85. Chapter 83

Ch. 83 Before the Beach Trip

The group planned their trip for early the next day and went along with the rest of the day. Night started to fall and they wanted to get a good nights rest so they had all of their energy for the beach. One after another they started making their way back to the dorm and got changed. None of them really were tired so they just relaxed on their laptops or listened to music and just laid in bed. All of them had made it back, except Dante, and it seemed none of them had noticed as they were all lost in whatever they were doing. When he finally walked in everyone looked up and saw that he had cut his hair. "Wow Dante it's gone." Wynne said pointing to his head. He brought a hand up and moved it through his new short hair.

"Yeah I thought it was about time for it to go." Yang had peared over the side of her bed at him and then rolled back onto her back.

"I kinda liked it long." Blake had sat up in the bed and kicked her feet out, putting her book down.

"It looks way better short." She said getting up and running her own hands over it.

"Same here." Ruby said from next to Wynne and the two went back to their movie.

"I see you are all ready for bed." He said pulling off his coat and hanging it in the closet grabbing a t-shirt and starting to undo his shirt. He pulled off his tie and hung it with his coat and when he undid his belt, he could feel eyes on him from everyone in there. "Could you guys maybe." He was not sure if they had looked away when he dropped his pants and hung them up. He got out a pair of shorts and put them on over his boxers, and got his t-shirt and closed the closet as he walked back to the bed he shared. He climbed into the bed next to Blake and grabbed his own book and reading the next chapter. They started, one by one, falling asleep, getting as much rest as they could. As morning came Dante could hear his alarm going off and as much as he wanted to get up his body kept him in bed. He could hear the others moving around him and he felt that Blake was no longer next to him. After about 15 minutes he finally got moving out of his bed. As he kicked his feet out and started rubbing his eyes trying to let his eyes adjust. It was still a little dark out and the others were moving around the room. As his eyes started to adjust he could see the girls were in various stages of getting their bikinis on and his eyes went wide. He tried not to focus on any of the girls that were naked in front of him and just looked at the ground. He finally reached out and turned off his alarm and waited to see if anyone said anything.

"Oh you are up." Yang said switching on the lights and blinding him and the others.

"Yeah just now." He said looking up and seeing the topless blonde standing in front of him. "Yang your top could you." She looked down and then brought and arm across her breasts to block them from his view.

"Sorry about that." She started back towards her own bed and picked up the top. "I guess I am still not used to having a guy in the room with us."

"It's fine, it's gonna take some getting used to from all of us." He said getting up and grabbing the shorts that Yang had bought him. Blake had be trying to hold in a laugh the whole time that the scene was going on in front of her. "I'll go change in the locker room and then we can leave." He started off towards the door and before he opened it Weiss walked in closing her scroll as she did.

"I got us a ride and had some food packed for us Good morning Dante." Dante squeezed past Weiss and went straight for the locker room to change. "What is up with him?" They all looked to Yang who had finally got her top on.

"What are you all looking at me for?" It did not take Dante long to get changed and he meet them back in the dorm and they all made their way out to where Weiss had the car waiting for them. Everything was already in the car and they all piled in, the girls wearing dresses over their bikinis, and Dante wearing a t-shirt with his trucks. The ride went well and they laughed and talked and joked in the back and when they finally made it to the beach and the doors opened, the group stepped out to the sound of waves crashing onto the shore line. Dante put his sunglasses on and lead the group to a nice spot where they got everything up.

"Lets have some fun." Dante said looking out to the water.


	86. Chapter 84

_**A/N I know I have deviated from how some of the charters would act before, but I wanted to get my readers opinion before writing the next chapter. Would you guys want to see the losing condition or not let me know, and as always enjoy!**_

Ch. 84 Beach Day

Once they had the chairs set up and the umbrella up to protect them from the sun each pair went their own way. Ruby and Wynne went straight down to the water, wanting to get some swimming down. Weiss and Dante took a seat in two of the chairs, Dante pulled out a book and started reading. Yang looked to Blake and then down the beach. "How about a race." Blake turned to Yang and looked at her.

"Please, that would be like racing a child." Yang smiled and took off before Blake was ready and she took off after her. "You cheater!" Weiss and Dante watched as the two ran their way up the beach, Blake seemingly a step behind Yang. Dante turned back to his book as Weiss pulled out a book of her own. They sat reading for a few minutes but something was nagging at Dante and he did not have any better time to ask then now.

"Hey Weiss do you mind if I ask you something?" He said putting his book down and turning to her, looking at her through his glasses. She held up a finger, and he knew what it meant, until she finished her page and then she put her book down.

"What?" She was looking at him and when he turned his head to look back out at Ruby and Wynne out in the water she knew he was serious. "What is it Dante?"

"How were they while I was gone?" He never looked back at her just kept looking out to the water.

"Who do you mean?" Weiss asked looking out to the water herself.

"Blake and Nala."

"Do you want the truth?" She asked

"Yes."

"Not good, Blake worse the Wynne." Weiss moved some hair out her face and setting back into its place. Dante dropped his head looking down at the ground waiting for her to continue. "Wynne got depressed but Ruby was there for her and it helped. Blake, on the other hand, retreated into herself, not really talking or doing anything that she normally did. At first it seemed like it would pass because you were not dead just in prison and we could visit As time went on and we were denied visits and the letters she was writing were not being answered it got worse and worse." Weiss paused and looked back to Dante, whose head was still down. "But Yang was there for her whenever she could be, and that was a lot of the time. She pushed her to carry on and that she did, even when everything seemed like it was crashing down on her Yang was there to hold it up." The more Weiss went on the more a darkness started to move into Dantes mind, which Weiss was picking up on. "Then you came back and now she seems better then ever." He finally looked up back down at the water seeing Ruby and his sister playing together. This brought a smile to his face pushing the darkness back some.

"Thanks Weiss." He turned to look back to her and she had already gone back to her book ignoring him. He laughed and picked up his book turning back to the page he left off at. Not too long after he picked up his book again Blake and Yang came running back to them both of them panting.

"We have an idea." Dante put his book down and looked up at the two girls.

"What's up?"

"Not too far up the beach is a volleyball net and none is using it." Yang started and then Blake finished.

"We should get a game going." Dante looked over to Weiss, and he could tell she was not into it.

"Come on Weiss." He said looking at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Dante looked up to the other two.

"Well that is 4 of us." Yang turned around and started running down to water to grab the other two and all three of them came running back up to them.

"And that is 6." The 6 started to walk down to where the volleyball net was and gathered around to look at it. Dante stepped forward and looked back at them.

"How we gonna pick teams?" Yang walked forward to stand next to him.

"First what are we playing for?" Wynne asked.

"The loses have to give a strip tease." Yang said with a wide smile. Everyone looked to her and started shake their heads at her. Dante stepped past her and blocked her off.

"How about losers buy ice cream for the winners."

"And do a strip tease." Wynne spurted out from back with the others.

"You have been hanging with Yang too much." Everyone started laughing and then Yang split the teams up by doing rock, paper, scissors. The teams ended up being Blake, Dante and Yang vs. Weiss, Ruby, and Wynne.

"Lets do this." They all said in unison.


	87. Chapter 85

_**A/N I did not hear from anyone so unless someone says something to me before Sunday I will be skipping the losing condition. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys are think I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 85 The Game

The two teams went on either side of the net and huddled in the back end to talk and set up a strategy. Dante took the lead for his team, looking over his two partners. "Alright so here is the plan. Weiss is easily the weak link in the team and they are most likely gonna put her up front with Nala. Ruby will take the back, she is more than fast enough to cover it." He looked back over his shoulder at the other team. After a few seconds he turned back and went on with the game plan. "If we can get her separated from Nala and get Yang set for a spike, I think we can rack up the points." Blake and Yang both nodded watching the other team behind Dante. "We put Yang upfront, of course, Blake you take the back, and I will float but I will try to stay in the back. Everyone good with that?"

"Set Yang up for the spike on Weiss, I think I can handle it." Blake said with a smile looking over the two of them.

"You sure we are gonna need to separate her? The Ice Queen could melt in this sun." Yang said and Dante could not hold back a laugh. When he finally composed himself he put his fist out in front of him. The other two did the same all meeting in the center fists touching.

"Lets kick some ass." They all turned and started walking to their spots, waiting for Nala and her team to do the same. They did not have to wait too much longer for the other team to get ready and into positions. Once they were Wynne called across to them.

"Who serves first?" She had the ball in her hands and Dante pointed both fingers at her and she understood what it meant. She passed the ball back to Ruby and she set up for the first serve.

"First to 7 best 2 out of 3." Dante called across, stopping Ruby from hitting the ball to them. "Don't chase the first ball, let them have it, see what Ruby has." Yang kept her eyes forward and Blake clapped her hands in front of her to signal her answer. Ruby tossed the ball up and jumped to hit it over the net. The shot was fast but Dante could tell when it hit the sand, the shot had very little power behind it. All three of them picked up on her serve ability and corrected for the next serve. Ruby was up again and the ball was over the net only this time Dante stopped it and put it up for Blake who put it over the net to Wynne. She set it for Weiss who put it back over with very little power or speed. Dante felt a smile come over his face and stepped up next to Yang setting her for the spike. She went up and brought her hand down hard on the ball, aiming not for Weiss but for Wynne, and just a tad bit behind her so she has to dive for it. The attack worded and Ruby had to move up to cover. Wynne saved the ball but it popped to Weiss who set it over the net right back to Yang. This time she spiked it down to Weiss who was unable to stop it and the ball went wide, scoring Yang the point. The scene played out point after point for the whole first game and Dante's team took the first round 7 to 1. The three grouped hugged and then the sides switched and they were ready to start the second game. They picked up right where they left off setting Yang up for a spike onto Weiss. Yang went into the air and brought her hand down harder than most of the other shots. Yang was expecting a point by the time she hit the ground only something happened that none of them expected. Weiss made a perfect save putting it up for Ruby to come out of the backfield and spike it down onto Dante. He was not expecting the spike and was not ready to try and block resulting in a point for them. Wynne started to laugh and made her way over to Weiss giving her a high five. Yang looked over to Dante and both of them looked panicked. They had been played and now Dante was worried that they would end up losing the game. 6 more quick points and Wynnes team had taken the second game. Dante pulled his team back and huddled again trying to come up with a better plan. "Alright so they played us."

"Yeah, more like spanking us." Yang said trying to sound funny.

"You would like that." Dante answered back. She smiled at him and Blake rolled her eyes. "New plan we need to keep them on the defensive wear them out and try to get some points near the corners." They all took positions where they needed to be and waited. The third game was back and forth, one team would take a point then the other team would respond with one of their own. Neither team would back down and before they knew it the teams were tied at 6.

"Next point wins." Wynne called from the front of the net.

"Don't worry we got it." Dante called back trying to get under her skin, knowing what works on her and what doesn't. Blake was serving and put the ball up and over the net. This volley lasted the longest of both games each team putting the pressure on. They were all running on fumes trying to keep the ball up neither team giving any ground. What finally won the game was a double fake from Dantes side. Weiss tried a long shot and Dante saw his opening and started to move to the net. Blake put a set up for Yang who went in the air to spike the ball, when Wynne and Weiss went up to block she put the ball up higher. They started to fall back down and Dante was up behind Yang and put the ball behind them, which Ruby dove for. The ball made contact with the sand right before she did and Dante came down almost on top of Yang, who spun and pulled him to the ground. Blake charged them and jumped onto the top of them, the team celebrating the win. Once they were done they got up and went and hugged everyone on the other team all smiles.

"Good game." Wynne said hugged her brother who turned back to Weiss.

"Damn who knew you had it in you." She flicked her hair back and smiled to him and he fake bowed to her.

"Time for ice cream." Yang called and then walked up behind Weiss and ran her hand down her leg. "And some skin."

"Yang don't be creepy." Weiss said trying to hold back her visible shakiness.


	88. Chapter 86

_**A/N Sorry there was no chapter yesterday I was stuck at a party all day with no access to my computer. I decided against the strip tease scene as in a few chapters there will be some heavy lemon, and with the closing of this chapter we come to the last part of the story I hope everyone is ready for a wild ending. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 86 Victory

The two teams started making their way back to the spot they had picked out on the beach. Dante was leading followed closely by Wynne and Blake. "Well it looks like we will be buying the ice cream." Wynne said looking around to everyone.

"When did you want to go?" They had got to their spot and he sat back down in the chair that was shaded but the umbrella. He was looking over all of them and knew the answer that was coming.

"Well now would be fine." Blake said looking up and blocking her hand from the sun. "After that game I think we deserve it."

"Yeah I can work with that." Yang said grabbing some water out of the cooler and taking a big swig of it.

"Everyone else fine with that?" Dante looked from person to person and they all nodded at the idea. Dante started to stand back up taking the water from Yangs hands and drinking some himself. "Alright lets get going." He said tossing the bottle back to her and starting to walk towards the boardwalk. "Well are you all coming." He was still walking, but none of them seemed to follow him, they were all staring at the bottle that was in Yangs hand.

"I never saw him move." Yang said still looking down trying to understand what happened. "Did anyone see him move?" Most of them said no but one of them was just looking not saying anything.

"Nala? What's wrong?" Ruby, who was standing next to Wynne, had noticed that her eyes were wide. Wynnes eyes readjusted and then looked up to the group.

"What?" Wynne had matched eyes with Ruby who was trying to get her attention.

"You like zoned out on us." Wynne looked around at everyone who was now staring at her instead of the bottle.

"I have never seen him move that fast before, I only saw a few images, normally he is so easy to track, but just now."

"Maybe he just got faster?' Blake said looking down at her own hand trying to replicate the quickness that Dante showed.

"No I think it is more likely that he is finally coming to realize his true potential." They had all turned to Wynne again. "Mom thought it would be earlier but it seems like it was later than we thought." Before she could say anything else Dante called to them from the stairs leading to the boardwalk.

"Lets go slowpokes." Everyone snapped up to look at him standing with his back to the sun. They all started walking towards him not really knowing how to react. Once they were all together they started walking along the boardwalk, seeing people having fun, as they looked.

"So did everyone have a place they wanted to go?" Weiss was leading and asked when they passed the first place that made ice cream. Dante and Wynne looked at each other and then away Dante bringing his hand to the back of his head.

"Well to be honest." Dante started and Wynne finished.

"We really have never been to the beach before so we really don't know." Weiss was the first one to turn around and look at them.

"I have the perfect place then." Weiss led them to a place that was not to much farther down the boardwalk. When they finally made it and Weiss walked in, everyone in the store greeted her. The group looked confused until she turned to them with a weak smile. "I come here a lot." Yang started to laugh but held it back as best as she could.

"I see you brought some friends."

"Yeah we were looking for the best ice cream for after a volleyball game."

"Well you picked the perfect spot."

"Don't I know it." Weiss and the man behind the counter had a little conversation as the others found a spot to sit. They all ordered what they wanted and it was brought to them very quickly. While everyone was eating Weiss payed for everything and gave a small smile when Yang caught her. Yang never said anything but just went on eating and gave her a small smile back. Once they were all done they thanked the people who served them and left heading back to the spot on the beach. They spent the rest of the day doing what they wanted, whether it be swimming or just having a fun day. As the day started to come they cleaned up and headed back to the car that was waiting for them. Once they were back most of them were all too tired to do anything else then get changed and just relax for the rest of the night. Blake and Dante were two of the first to fall asleep, and Dante dreamed of a day when Blake and him could be together without anyone trying to hurt them or any grimm to fight. As he entered his deep sleep a smile came across his face and he felt at peace.


	89. Chapter 87

_**A/N Sorry about the short chapter but it is just meant to be a bridge between the last one and the next, I promise from here on out they should be longer. Also if you guys want to follow me on twitter it is PGC_CdrHawkeye ( I am newish be nice.) I will be posting updates and anything else on my mind plus if anyone has questions I will answer them there. Please dont be afraid to send me a tweet. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 87 Time Jump

As the months went on things started getting back to normal around the school of Beacon and for Dante and the group. As the months moved on classes started back up Dante finally started going back after the extended time he was away from the school. It felt like he had finally found a perfect place for him. He was with his girlfriend and his sister and he was finally doing what he came there to do. He was leaning about grimm and dust and the history of Vale and how to protect everything he loves, and much to the surprise of everyone, most of which his sister, he was actually doing good in all of his work. He was passing in all of his classes and doing well in the tests that follow. A lot of their spare time they had was taken up with missions given to them by the teachers or handed down from Ozpin. They were simple missions, recon or gathering intel from locals in other areas. All the time Dante and Blake grew closer and closer and falling for each other more as time went on. Before they knew it, fall was staring and the leaves started to change color, and the weather started to cool off. As the time got closer to Halloween, Beacon planned a Halloween dance and allowed the students to come dressed up. Dante loved the idea and tried his hardest to get the rest of them to go with him. "Come on it has been a long time since I have been able to go to a dance." Blake was not listening to him and Wynne was busy drawing something on her pad.

"You don't have to say another thing I am in." Yang said walking in from out in the hallway coming from somewhere. "I will go as a sexy cat." She said turning and looking at Blake who looked over the top of her book at the blonde. He looked around the room and tried to make out what all the girls were thinking in the room. "I am going as Mad Max I already got everything set up for it." No one seemed to set up and want to go. "Weiss?" She shook her head and looked at him from her studies.

"No sorry I am going home for a few days, need to work on something at my families company." He rolled his eyes and moved on to the next person.

"Ruby, I know you are in." Ruby looked from the top of her bed down to him. She jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet and walked over to him.

"Actually it sounds like a good idea and I think I will go as a sexy fox." When Wynne heard that her head snapped around and looked to them.

"Who said what?" Everyone started to laugh and finally caved in and they all decided they would go. They had fun at the dance and before they knew it winter had arrived and the weather started to dip even lower. The time had come for the other students to go home for winter break and just like the summer the 6 of them stayed at Beacon. None of them knew what would be awaiting them before the end of the year had arrived, but for now that did not matter Christmas was coming up and Dante had big plans for Blake and him, and little did he know it Ruby had plans for Wynne as well.


	90. Chapter 88

_**A/N To the person who asked for some Dante/Blake alone time, be patent it is coming. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 88 The Week of Christmas

Dante was standing outside the door to Beacon in the snow with his hands in his pockets. There was only a few more days before Christmas and he had not gotten anything for Blake yet, even though he had plans for a few days before. He really had no idea what to get her or even where to start so he asked Yang to go with him into Vale and help him pick out a gift for her. He started to laugh to himself remembering that Ruby had come to him not to long ago and asked him for his help with doing the same thing for Wynne. Yang had come out of Beacon seeing him laugh pulling her jacket closed in front. "And what is so funny to you?" Dante looked up to see her walking towards him wearing her winter clothes.

"Nothing just thinking." She stopped next to him and looked him up and down.

"Sure." She said looking to the train station that leads down into Vale. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah but I'm not quite sure who you are?" Dante said following the girl towards the train station. "You know if it was not for those few strands coming out from under your hood."

"Ha ha ha." She looked back at him over her shoulder with a smile on her face. Since he had gotten back from prison he seemed to have closed in on himself or changed somehow. He was not his normal self and now, finally after so long he was finally getting back to himself. They had made it to the train and waiting for the next one to arrive. Yang turned and put her hands in her pockets, protecting them from the cold. "So did you have any idea what you wanted to get her?" Dante looked up at the board to see when the next train when supposed to make it.

"No that is why I brought you along." He said turning back to Yang. "I mean we have been together for some time but I really can't read what she likes, other than books and milk." Yangs face did not change and Dante started to laugh then stopped.

"Leave the jokes to me."

"Good idea." The train pulled up next to them and they got on taking seats next to each other, Yang pulling down her hood.

"Well." Yang got comfortable in her spot. "Jewelry is always a good option."

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Yang started to laugh and then looked to Dante who was not laughing. "Plus." Dante reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out something he had in a gift wrapped box. "I want to give her this."

"Can I ask what it is?" Yang said as he put the box back in his pocket.

"Yeah it was my moms huntress emblem, my dad made it her for when they got married." Yang smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"That is a great gift, so why need any more?"

"Well this is just the first gift I want to get her 2 since I missed her birthday last year." They chatted the rest of the way into Vale. Once they made it into Vale they got off and started walking towards the shopping district.

"So if you want to get her something else there is always clothes, you know she loves her bows." Dante was looking into the windows of the shops as they walked passed them. The snow had started to fall again and Yang out her hood back up.

"I was thinking of that and books too she always has one of them." Yang quickly grabbed him by the hand and started running down the street. "I take it you got an idea." She did not say anything just ran towards a shop that Dante remembered for some reason. When they made it she stopped and then it hit him, it was the book store that they stopped in his first trip into Vale.

"I don't know how I forgot about this." She said opening the door for him and walking in behind him. "She has been talking about this new book that was coming out that was coming out today. It was the first thing I was going to tell you." Dante smiled and went to the big display that Yang was pointing at when they walked in.

"This will be perfect." He walked to the checkout counter and he bought the book walking back to Yang. "And this is why I brought you."

"Well that and maybe two other reasons."

"I don't know if you are playing around or that was meant to be sexual."

"Yes." Was all Yang had said walking out the door and and back out into the snow. Once they were out into the snow she started walking towards the station and then noticed Dante was not following. "You coming?" She asked turning back to him.

"No I am waiting for Ruby to help her out with Nala." Yang walked back to him and and gave him a hug and then started back off towards the train station.

"Tell her I said hi." Dante started to walk to where he was meeting Ruby and as he walked he was watching the others that were out. It seemed to him that around this time of year everyone seemed to be a tad bit nicer. People were waving at him and saying hi as he walked by and he responded as he carried his new gift. When he made it to the spot he was meeting Ruby and while he waited he got himself a hot tea and waited for her to show up.


	91. Chapter 89

Ch. 89 Shopping Continues

Dante had finished his tea long before Ruby had ever shown up, and he was more than fine with sitting in the warm room waiting for her. The snow was still falling and Dante was scrolling through news on his scroll and not really coming across anything interesting. The door opened and Ruby walked in looking around the shop looking for Dante. He raised his hand and waved to her when she finally saw him and she started making her way over to him. She sat down at the table and gave him a smile and he smiled back. "Thanks for coming to help me out."

"No problem." Dante pulled out some money and put it on the table as the two walked out and back into the snow. The two were looking around at all the people and families that were out in the snow. "So did you have a idea on where you wanted to start?" Ruby looked up to him past her hood, which he never saw her put up.

"No, I have no idea where to even start. I mean I know what she likes but gift wise I am lost." Dante started to laugh and looked back to her when he was done.

"Believe me I know how that feels. Over the years it has been a struggle for me to find something for her every year." Dante looked up into the sky as the snow fell around him, thinking of the last few years of spending Christmas with Wynne and the others. "Even though some years I did not have much money I always got her something and she always loved it." Ruby watched him and she would swear that she was seeing a younger version of Dante, one that did not have to worry about fighting or keeping everyone safe. "Anyway lets start with what she likes, sound good?"

"Yeah." The two started walking through the shopping district this time on the lookout for something for his sister.

"So where would you start?" Ruby asked as they walked. Dante had to think about all the gifts he had got her over the years, most of them being small trinkets or clothes should really liked.

"Well I would look at the things she enjoys, like movies, or her art." Ruby took sometime to think about what Dante had said, and then it hit her, but she wanted to be sure.

"Yeah about that, she does like to draw, has she done anything else?" It was Dantes turn to think over the thing Ruby said.

"Off the top of my head I have seen her draw on paper and when she was younger she liked to draw with chalk."

"Is there anything else that she has done?"

"No, though she has said a couple of times that she really wants to try painting on an actual canvas." He said looking back to her and seeing the shine in her eyes. "And I guess you just got an idea." Ruby smiled and started looking around for a shop that would sell what she was looking for.

"Yeah now I just need to find a place that has that."

"Well she would need paint as well." Dante started to walk around looking at the shops trying to find one they were looking for. "Oh and Yang said hi."

"You were with her?" Ruby was still looking around at the people and the shops.

"Yeah she was helping me pick out a gift for Blake, I figured she would be the best one to ask and turns out I was right. Hey over here." Dante had found a craft shop that was still open. Ruby meet him in front of the door and they both walked in. After some time looking around the shop and talking to the owner about what the best canvas and paint that would be good for a first time painter. Once Ruby bought what she wanted Dante picked up the canvas and walked out with her. The two walked back to the train station and waited for the train to come. The shopping day was over and the two wanted out of the snow and a chance to get warm. When they train arrived they both got on and took a seat.

"So what are you getting Blake?"

"Well I got her a book she really wants." He held up the bag with the book in it and then he put it back in his lap. "And I am giving her my moms old huntress emblem that my dad made for her when they got married."

"That is soo sweet."

"Thanks I hope she likes it."

"I know she will." Ruby said looking forward out of the train which was pulling into the station. Once they got into the station and off the train they moved back into Beacon and it was one day closer to Christmas.


	92. Chapter 90

Ch. 90 Leading to Christmas Eve

As the days grew closer and closer to Christmas the team continued with the daily life and sometimes heading out into the snow on a few occasions the have some fun as a team. The first time they went out it was Yang who wanted them to go out. At first the others did not know why she wanted to go out and Weiss did not want to go out into the snow at all. "Come on Weiss please, you can even say it is my gift." Weiss turned from her desk to look at Yang and the others who were getting some extra cloths on to stay warm outside. Dante was helping Blake with getting a scarf on.

"Come on Weiss, we want you to come with us too." While Dante was not paying attention to Blake and talking to Weiss blake put a beanie on him to keep his ears warm. "Really with the hat?"

"Well yeah you need to protect your ears dumbo." Dante tried to start pull the hat off only for him to get his hands slapped away by Blake.

"Really?"

"Yup, Don't touch it." Weiss was going to say something but after watching that, along with everyone else, and now laughing at the two. Once they heard the laughter both Blake and Dante looked around the room, noticing they were at the center of the laughter both of them had a smile come across their faces.

"Alright I will come out with you." Yang ran over and wrapped her arms around Weiss, which since she was sitting means, Yangs boobs were right in her face.

"Thank you Weiss." Weiss tried to talk but it only came out muffled through Yangs chest.

"Get your boobs out of my face!" Everyone let out a laugh and Yang pulled back from Weiss and started to get ready again. Weiss got up and started getting some of her warmer clothes on and everyone waited for her to get ready. As they walked out Blake and Dante were holding hands and Wynne and ruby were talk and messing with each other the whole way out. Dante was messing with his hat and every time he thought he was clear to take it off he would see Blake giving him the death stare.

"If you touch it one more time, lets just say I wont be nice about it."

"Understood." Dante fixed it one last time just so it felt okay on his head and then never touched it again for the rest of the day. Once they were outside, the snow still falling, Yang pulled them together

"Alright, first thing I saw we break into teams and have a snowman building competition." They all looked around to each other locking eyes and nodding. "Normal teams, Ruby and Wynne, Blake and Dante, and I get the ringer Weiss."

"Lets do this." Dante said clenching his hand into a fist with Blake by his side. The teams split off and picked a spot to start building, waiting only for the go from Yang. Once they were all ready and in their spots the looked to Yang and waited for the go.

"Ready, Set," She looked to each person and then turned to Weiss and and tilted her head upwards. "Go!" Each team got right to work building whatever came into their minds at the time Yang said go. As time moved on they got better images of what they were trying to make and were able to sculpt the image into the snow. They had spent about 15 minutes working on their snowmen when Yng decided it was time it would be the perfect time to strike and show the real reason she had brought everyone out here. She waited till everyone was too distracted with building did she step back and make a snowball. Weiss watched her but said nothing and when Yang looked up she handed the snowball to Weiss who smiled and nodded towards Dante and Blake. Little did they know, Dante had been onto her the whole time and was watching her every move. When she pulled her hand back he fired his own snowball at her hitting her in the shoulder. Once the first one was thrown the others started to turn and make their own throwing them as well. It did not take long for everyone to start throwing them at each other laughing the whole time. They had all figured out this is what Yng really wanted to do and they were more than willing to have some fun with her. Snowballs were flying and they were acting like each one was a bullet and feigning playing dead. When it was down to just Yang and Dante they backed up standing like they were in a dual from the old west. Each with only one snowball in hand and watching the other very closely. Wynne got up and stood between them acting like a clock and both Dante and Yang picked up on it.

"On the twelfth ring we throw." Dante said getting himself ready and looking at Yang.

"And I plan to be the last one standing." Wynne started to ding like a clock one then a second then a third and Dante and Yang waited. When Wynne finally hit the last ding both Dante and Yang started to move, Dante making a dive back and throwing his snowball low. Yang tired to beat him with her speed and just stood still keeping her eye on him and throwing to intercept his movement. The two snowballs passed by each other in mid air, and both made contact with their target. Yang was hit low in the stomach and Dante center of the chest, he continued his fall and played dead. Yang stood for a few seconds before falling to her knees then back onto her back. Everyone was laughing when it was finally over and started to stand back up. The brushed themselves off and headed back in to get warm and have a nice dinner. Christmas Eve was the next day and some had big plans.


	93. Chapter 91

_**A/N I wanted to get this chapter out early and let you guys know there may not be a chapter tomorrow, nothing is wrong but the next chapter will be big for me. It will be the first one I write that will have large amounts of lemon (only on the Blake Dante front) and I want it to be as good as I can make it. Please don't hate me! Also if you want updates on tomorrow follow me on twitter PGC_CdrHawkeye. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 91 Christmas Eve

Dante got up early, somehow, knowing he had plans did help. It was tough getting away from Blake without waking her up, but once he was able to get out of bed he got to work getting everything together. He pulled out a bag and and started putting everything into the bag he would need for a good day with Blake. Once he had everything into the bag he started to get dressed when he heard Wynne starting to get out of bed too. He had his pants on by the time she jumped down and landed softly on the floor. "Morning Nala." Talking made her jump and fall over looking over to him.

"Damn Dante are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry thought you saw me." Wynne walked over to where he was seeing him with no shirt on she grabbed it and tossed it to him. Over the last few months they all had gotten used to changing in front of each other so as Dante got his shirt on Wynne pulled her night shirt off and started getting her new clothes out.

"No I was too busy trying to sneak out of bed."

"You too?" Dante had his shirt on and was working on his vest and tie next.

"I was wondering why you were up so early." Wynne hated seeing Dante struggle with his tie. "Let me do it." She slapped his hands away. She had not gotten a new shirt on yet and Dante was looking down watching her hands when he noticed. He turned his head and Wynne smiled knowing why he looked away. "You know you don't have to be ashamed to look, I am kinda used to it now." He looked back and into her eyes, she knew he really saw her as a sister but as much as she saw hi as a brother she also knew he was not.

"I know it's just."

"I know." She patted his chest once the tie was in place and looking nice. "So what plans did you have with Blake?" Dante did not want to give up his plans because there was a secret that he did not want to tell Wynne about just yet.

"You know the normal couple stuff." He tried to lie his best and most of the time Wynne would have called him on it but today was different.

"Yeah I am taking Ruby out to her favorite spot to eat and then," Wynne let out a small shudder. "Dancing." Dante stopped what he was doing and looked back over his shoulder at her and she looked at him already know what he is going to say.

"First off, there is a place open on Christmas Eve that is open that does food and dancing."

"Don't even." She started before he was able to get the second point he had ready.

"And second YOU DANCING?" He looked back to make sure the others did not wake up.

"I know, I know." She looked back over to Ruby, who was still sleeping in her bunk. "But I love her and she likes it, you know after we forced her at the last dance." Dante smiled and leaned down and kissed his sister on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled with a small blush thrown in. After the two finished getting ready and making sure the others were still sleeping the two went and had breakfast together before the big plans they had were started. By the time they had made it back to the dorm the only person not up was Weiss. Blake was laying in bed reading Yang was up and watching something on her laptop and Ruby was going through her bag. Dante walked over to Blake and leaned into the bunk and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get dressed, I have plans for us." Blake looked up and closed her book putting in down and getting out of bed, her pantuies peaking out from under her robe as she stood.

"I was expecting something from you." She started to walk over and getting dressed dropping her robe and and getting some warmer clothes on.

"And dress warm we might be out for some time." She started getting dressed as Wynne went to tell Ruby about their plans. When she heard Ruby dove onto Wynne and the both crashed to the ground waking Weiss in the process.

"Excuse me I was sleeping here."

"Sorry I just got excited." Ruby kissed Wynne who was still under her. Everyone laughed as ruby now started getting ready with Blake. Once they were all ready Dante got his hat, that Blake wanted him to wear and the all headed out. Ruby and Wynne headed off first and Dante and Blake waited till they were out of sight in Vale. Dante put the bag over his shoulder and started walking with Blake close behind him.

"Where are we going?" Dante turned back and looked at her with a smile.

"Its a surprise just stay close we are going into the forest some."

"Do you think we should have grabbed our weapons."

"No where we are going I have never seen grimm around." The two walked and when they hit the edge of the forest he stopped them. "Stay close." He said holding out his hand and Blake took it and the two walked into the forest hand in hand with the snow falling around them.


	94. Chapter 92

_**A/N So this turned out a lot longer then I expected, and I myself don't think it turned out too good but I tried my best and its up to you guys to decide. There may be a lot of small grammar errors in this one I was up real late finishing it for you guys. Please I really want to hear from everyone, but be gentle with me. Enjoy! **_

Ch. 92 Alone in the Cabin

Dante and Blake were walking through the forest hand in hand as Dante lead her on a path that was very hard to see unless you were looking for it. Blake trusted him and felt completely safe walking with him through the forest to wherever he was leading her. The snow seemed to pick up the farther into the forest the went, and even with all the snow that was falling she could see where he was taking her. The forest seemed to clear out a bit and in the clearing was a cabin which looked like it was in pretty good shape. She had to stop and take in the view of the cabin sitting there with the snow falling around it. "This is beautiful Dante." He turned back to her and saw her standing there taking in the view. He smiled and kept walking to the door pulling a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door turning back to Blake.

"Are you going to stand and look or come in." She looked at him standing in front of the door and started to walk towards the cabin. He walked inside put his bag down on the table that was in the living room, or what could be called the living room, and walked to the fireplace. Blake was not too long behind him and closed the door behind her. Dante looked back over his shoulder and smiled as he watched her look around the room they were in. He had started putting the wood into the fireplace and started getting it ready.

"How did you find this place?" Blake had been walking around looking at all the different rooms that the cabin had. Once Dante had the fire going he stood up, watching it to make sure it would not go out, he turned to her and started to take off his hat.

"I don't know how much you know about our past." He dropped the bag he had with them onto the ground and pulled out two blankets and laid them on the couch. Blake had made it back to the living room watching Dante. "It may take some time for the place to heat up so I brought these." Dante handed Blake one of the blankets and started to get his coat off along with his gloves. Blake followed what he did getting down to her normal everyday clothes and wrapping herself in a blanket waiting for the fire to heat the cabin up. Dante sat next to her and did the same, watching the fire, he went on from where he left off. "Well you know we have been in Vale for a long time, just not with Beacon."

"Yeah you worked on your own." Dante looked over to her and smiled.

"Very good, well at lot of the time we would all take different jobs to make more money to feed ourselves or find a place to stay for that night." It seemed to Blake that he was back during that time in his head, he was looking forward into the fire and eyes seemed to be locked there. "Well I was chasing someone who was robbing a local bar and we took off into the forest and as I was following him i found this place. Long story short once I caught the guy I came back here to check this place out." He leaned back into the couch and looked over to her and smiled. "I did not tell any of them when I came back and from what I could see it was in pretty good shape. Well over the years I fixed up what I could and got new stuff with the money I got from jobs."

"Why not tell everyone? I thought that is what all of you were looking for back then." Dante smiled and turned back to the fire, which was starting to heat the place very nicely.

"That was the point, but not until everything was ready, then I joined Beacon and things got put on hold." Blake was looking around again finally realizing that he did all of this himself. "But enough of that." He bent over and started going through the bag he brought with them pulling out containers and other small things. "I know it's not fresh but Weiss worked up these containers that use dust to keep things inside hot." He looked up from the bag pulling out a tablecloth and letting the blanket drop from around his shoulders. He walked to the table and dropped the cloth on it as Blake followed him over.

"You had all of this planned? How long?" Blake still had the blanket wrapped around her, it was still a tad too cold for her, watching as he moved.

"At least a couple of weeks." He was setting everything up for the two of them to have a nice dinner alone. Once he had everything set up the two sat down at the table and started to eat. The meal he had brought with them was something that Weiss had picked out with some scouting from Yang. They both really enjoyed the food, it was the first time in a long time that either one of them had good food, it did not take them long to finish the food.

"That was delicious." Dante was getting everything put away after they had finished

"I'm glad you liked it, thought I did have some help from Yang."

"So that is why she kept asking me what my favorite foods are."

"Guilty." Once everything was put away Dante was back on the couch waiting for Blake, who finally had dropped the blanket, to make her way over. Once she had joined him on the couch he reached back into the bag and pulled out two boxers that were warped.

"Dante."

"Now I know it's only Christmas Eve but." He handed the bigger of the two gift to her first.

"If I had known I would have brought mine." He watched as she turned the box around in her hands a few times. "You know, maybe next time, don't use the same person for information twice." She opened the present already know what was in it and smiled when she saw the cover. He handed her the next box and leaned forward folding his hands to watch her for this one.

"This one is special." Blake looked at him and then back down at the smaller box which was not in her lap. She pulled at the bow and when it finally came off she opened the box, the first thing to catch her eye was the medallion.

"Dante this is."

"My mother's huntress symbol, and I know you have you're own but." She did not let him finish the sentence, by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Once she had pulled back from the kiss she looked back down at the symbol and pulled it out of the box. "My father made it for my mother when they got married." He pointed to the jewel in the center of the emblem. "That is her birthstone." And then he pointed to the one on the top of it. "And that is his." She unclasped the cat one he had bought her for her birthday and stood up with the new one in hand. Dante stood after her and when she turned and lifted her hair he slid the new necklace around her neck and clasped it. When she turned back , in the light of the fire, Dante saw her at her most beautiful. She looked down at it and then back up to Dante.

"I don't know what to say." He smiled.

"Just tell me you will always be by my side." She smiled and grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, when she felt her heart racing, she had been so distracted with the gift she never noticed.

"I promise." Dante leaned in and kissed her again wrapping his arms around her and both of them letting their bodies take over. After a few seconds of kissing Blake grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to pull him back into the hallway. Her mind was going as fast as her heart, but she was not thinking just letting her body do as it wanted, she had found a bedroom when she took her little tour and she was pulling him towards it. She backed into it and it swung open, the warmth from the fire following them in. He had already pulled her vest off by the time she was getting his off. When it meet the floor he had pulled her undershirt over her head and tossed it, losing it in the room. She had pulled his tie off and quickly followed with his shirt, kissing him the whole time. Blake had pulled her bra off and tossed it off to join her vest somewhere in the room. He was working on his belt and dropped his pants to the ground when they broke the kiss and Blake saw the scars, again, running over his body. She started to trace some with her finger following where they stopped. Dante watched her hand and looked away when she looked up. "Hey don't turn away." She pulled his head back to her and looked into his eyes. "Each one of these tell a story, one I want to hear one day." She smiled and leaned back in kissing her again pushing her shorts and leggings down in one go. Blake stepped out of them and walked back towards the bed falling back and crawling up it Dante following her the whole way. He was looking down at her kissing her every now and then and letting his hands find her breasts. She let her hands explore his body stopping only once when she found the band of his boxers. When he felt her hesitate he stopped and pulled back.

"Blake are you sure you want this?" She smiled and took his hand leading it down to her panties and slipping it inside. The room was not hot, but for some reason both of them were sweating like they had run a marathon. When his hand found her it sent shivers up her spin and her mind went blank. The feeling was driving her crazy and she did not want it to stop. Her hand had found his erect manhood and was rubbing it through his boxers. She was the one who removed the last piece of clothing that he had left and slipped the condom on that he had produced from his pocket before they started. He did the same for him pulling her panties off and throwing them off the bed.. He moved himself in between her legs and she grabbed his manhood and moved it to her entrance. Their eyes meet and he started to push into her.

"Just take it slow." She gasped as he pushed more of himself into her and she wrapped her legs around him and nuzzled into his neck. Once he was in her he stopped moving and let her get used to the feeling. She had given him her virginity and she could feel tears coming to her eyes but with it pleasure started to pour over her. She let her head fall back onto the bed and he started to move his hips. Her walls clenched around him as they kissed this time more passionate than the last. He was careful with every thrust, even though she seemed fine he did not want to hurt her. She had started to moan when his mouth found her left breast. The sounds she was making made him want more and he started to speed up his thrusts and when she matched he let out a sound of his own. Her hands had wrapped around his neck keeping him close to her body. All the sensations that she was feeling were driving her mad. When he pulled back and looked down at her and saw the way her body moved with each thrust he could not hold back. She was riding the edge, this was all too much for her and when he leaned down and started to bit on her ear she lost it. Stars shot across her vision and her walls clenched down on his manhood, which in turn, caused him to reach his climax. Once he finished he left himself inside her to make sure she was okay and when she kissed him he pulled out and lay next to her, slipping the condom off and tossing into the trash next to the bed. Once she got her breath back she rolled over putting her leg over his and putting her head on his chest.

"Blake, I love you." She smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too."


	95. Chapter 93

_**A/N First off I would like to thank **_**NugiSpringield _for the good word on my last chapter, it makes me feel better knowing someone liked it. Also we will be coming into the last couple chapters here so be ready and as always Enjoy!_  
**

Ch 93. Back at Beacon

At some point during the night Dante went and grabbed the two blankets and laid them over the two, because when Blake woke up the next morning they were there. She looked around the semi dark room and Dante was no where to be found. She started to wrap a blanket around her as she stood, it was strange the ground seemed warm for the cold weather. She walked out of the room and into the living room and saw Dante in just pants walking around cleaning. He looked up when he heard her walking down the hall, seeing her in only the blanket. "Good morning." She saw that he had another fire going and her clothes were laying on the couch waiting for her. She looked back to him and smiled.

"Good morning to you." She moved to the couch and he watched her picking up a few things he left from the night before. She dropped the blanket and Dante could not look away from her, she was the most beautiful thing he had seen. "It's odd that it is so warm in her." He laughed walking over next to year picking up the blanket and folding it.

"Well the fire is going but besides that, I have space heaters built into the walls along the base, just for the winter." Blake had started getting her clothes on, first pulling her panties on and then getting her bra on.

"That is a good idea."

"I thought so too." Dante was handing her, her clothes that she was going to need next. "We should head back soon, don't want the others to start to worry." Once Blake was all dressed she started helping Dante get everything put away and ready for them to leave. Once Dante was sure everything was off and the fire was all the way out they started their way back to Beacon. The snow had stopped, which made it easier to find their way back, it did not take them long. As the walked through the doors of the main building they felt at home again. Both of them headed right for the dorm and the only one there was Yang. When she heard the door open she turned from her laptop and smiled when they walked in.

"Hey you two. How are you doing?" Dante dropped his bag on the ground and walked to the closet grabbing some new clothes.

"Good we had a nice night/" He said kissing Blake on the cheek. "I am going to go jump in the shower."

"Okay don't get lost." As he made his way to the shower Blake started getting her heavy winter clothes off and into the closet. Yang was watching her very closely as she moved around the room dropping stuff here and there. To Yang something seemed different about her, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You two did it last night." Blake stopped dead in her tracks and could feel a sweet come over her. She slowly turned to the blonde who was looking almost through her not at her.

"What?" Yang let her head fall to the side some.

"You heard me, you and Dante had sex last night didn't you.?" Blake had no idea what to say to the girl sitting across the room from her. Yang started to stand and walk towards Blake who still had no idea what to say or do. Before Blake could think Yang had her arms around the young faunus and pulling her into a hug. "I am so happy for you two." Yang put her hands on Blakes shoulders and pushed her back looking into her eyes. "Just please tell me you used protection." Blake was lost and decided that the best idea would be to just go and tell the truth.

"Of course we did." Yang pulled the girl back into a hug. "Is it really that easy to tell?" Yang released the hug and walked with Blake back to the bunk and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah you have this glow about you it is real easy for others to see it, but enough of that tell me everything." Blake turned and looked at Yang, at first surprised at what she was asking, then she remembered she looked to the girl like a sister.

"Fine but I am going to make it quick before Dante gets back." Blake started to tell Yang about everything that happened to her last night. Yang was somehow able to not say a thing through the whole story. The story came to an end right as Dante walked in and Yang looked up to him and smiled at him not saying a word.

"What are you smiling at?" Dante walked to closet and put his other clothes away as Yang watched him walk across the dorm. Blake had turned red and looked away from him as Yang continued to watch him. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm proud of you." Yang said in a fake cough. It did not take Dante long to figure out why Yang was staring at him and Blake was red.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dante looked more scared of Yang then embarrassed. "You told her?" Yang got up and walked to Dante pulling him into a hug, just like she did with Blake.

"Dante you don't have to be worried I am happy for the two of you, and i already promised Blake I will not tell anyone else." When she was done talk she pulled out of the hug and kissed him on the forehead. "I am glad you guys had a nice night and I am proud of you for doing the right thing." A small smile came across Dantes face and he nodded to Yang.

"I guess we should get ready for the others to get back, it is Christmas." Blake said from back on the bed where Yang had left her.

"Good idea."


	96. Chapter 94

_**A/N Bad news dear readers, I will be having limited internet over the next week (they will be working on the lines) and since I use google drive to have access no matter where I am at this could affect me and the story. I will try to post when I can but they said it could take up to a week. If you want to follow me on twitter I will keep everyone updated PGC_CdrHawkeye. Enjoy!**_

Ch 94. New Years Day Attack

The team spent Christmas together opening the gifts they had got each other. The other students were not due back until January 5th so they still had run of the school until then. There was not much for them to do other than train or work on anything they had left over. As they got closer to new years Yang started to say she wanted to have a party or maybe just hang out together and wait for the new year by having a movie marathon or something like that. "Come on guys, its new years we have to do something." Weiss was working on something and put it down folding her hands together.

"Yang how many times are you going to bother us about this."

"Well until you say yes, duh." Dante was laying in Blake's bed taking a nap when yang decided to bring the idea back up. So far Wynne and Ruby both liked the idea of something like a movie marathon or playing games of some kind. Dante was just waking up and when Yang saw it she tossed herself on top of him trying to get him up faster.

"Uh Yang what was that for?"

"Come on Dante I know you and Blake want to hang with us for new years." Dante was trying to push Yang off the top of him but she was actively fighting him.

"She Dante does not even what to spend time with you."

"That's not it, I just want her off of me for now." He was finally able to push Yang off of him and onto the floor. Once he was able to sit up he kicked his feet to the floor and started rubbing his face with his hands. "Of course we will hang out with you." With Weiss being the only one, now not hanging with Yang on New Years, it did not take her long to give in. They all planned to play some games and watch movies while they waited for new years. They got snack foods and drinks they all picked their favorite movie and started. For a bunch of teenages it was actually pretty fun, but as the night started to move on they were getting bored, that is, until Yang had an idea. When she looked down to grab a soda she saw what would be her best idea the whole night, but only if she could convince the rest to play. She grabbed the deck of cards and put them on the table in front of them.

"Why don't we play some poker?" They all looked to each other and nodded thinking it was just another game. By the time 12:00 rolled around Dante, Ruby Blake and Wynne were naked and Weiss and Yang were down to panites only. Dante looked around to room and turned to Blake who was sitting next to him.

"We should have never said yes when she said the bets are clothes." Everyone did have a fun time that night, even Weiss who ended up winning the last hand and keeping the last shred of clothes on, and even though she was trying to hide her chest since she had lost her bra, when she won she jumped up exposing her breasts for all to see, and when the new year pulled around there were all happy and asleep in their bed. They slept for some time and around 9 am they all woke to an alarm going off, one they had not heard in a long time. It was the alarm for an attack on Vale, and them being the only ones there had to respond. They all jumped out of their beds getting dressed and grabbing the stuff they needed to head out. Ozpin meet them at the door staying with them as they made their way towards the airpad.

"We are getting numerous reports of grmm attacking all around the city, we have never seen them this far in with this many of them."

"We got it." Dante said leading his team into the back of the airship.

"Just save as many people as you can until backup arrives, we called all the students back early.

"We will do what we can." The airship started to to take off as the back door closed and the ride to the drop off sight. The next time the doors opened they saw grimm running rampant through the city attacking anyone who came near them. "Blake and Yang you're with me we are going to try and fight them back. Weiss, Ruby, Nala defend the people keep the grimm off of them." They were all joining him at the back of the ship. "On my mark." The airship was making a small circle above what looked like the worst part of the attack. "Now!" Once after another they jumped out of the airship, some of them shooting at the grimm others readying their weapons. Dante landed hard on top of one of the grimm putting his sword deep into its head. The fight was on and it was either do or die for the team as the biggest grimm attack ever was happening around them.


	97. Chapter 95

Ch. 95 Following Dark Secrets

As Dante stood pulling his sword out of the grimms head, his eyes started to scan the battlefield he noticed a few things. The first thing he noticed was that mixed in with all the standard sized beowulf there were Alphas mixed in, and more than he had even seen at one time ever before, and that scared him. The second thing he noticed was that the beowulfs had no real attack patterns, they were changing directions rapidly moving from one target to another without so much as finishing the first. The third thing was that some of them were not doing anything, he watched on of them ran in a straight line stopped then turned around and ran straight back to where it started. The others all had started to move to their positions taking out as many beowulfs as they could. Rubys team started to move through the city killing beowulfs and saving people who were caught up in the attack, moving them deeper into the city where they were safer. Dante and his team got to work trying to push back the attackers back into the forest. Yang and Blake had broken off each taking their own area. Dante was focused on taking out as many Alphas as he could, which was a big task, as each one was double the size of the standard sized ones. He picked one out near the back and started moving through the others taking each one out in one shot. He used the Kinetic Engines in his baldes to take out three of the grimm on his way the alpha. Before he could make it to the giant Alpha more seemed to move towards him from other areas, actually disregarding his teammates to attack him, something was not right with this attack and Dante was picking up on it. He had an idea that, if he was right, would pull all the attacking grimm towards him and save everyone in this part of the city. He started to back off and keeping his weapons between him and the grimm. "Everyone regroup to me!"

"Dante what are you talking about?" Ruby answered helping a young girl get to a safe spot.

"Trust me I think I might have something." Ruby looked to Wynne for advice on what to do next and when she nodded they grabbed Weiss and started to make their way back to Dante. Blake and Yang had already made their way back to him moving to his left and right.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Blake said into his ear.

"So I do." He replied. They heard a loud crunch and saw a beowulf head fall to the ground as the other three joined them. They moved behind the three already there and kept their weapons at the ready.

"Do you want to fill us in on your little plan?" Wynne asked keeping next to her big brother.

"Don't really have one."

"Wait! You called us all back here without a plan?" Yang pretty much yelled into his ear. He winced and took a step closer to Blake.

"Relax it is already working." They all looked around and saw that all the grimm in the area had started to move into where they were now. As they got closer and closer Dante was making sure they had all of them there before he made his move. He did not want to move to soon and not be able to take out as many as they could. Once he felt they were all there he moved starting their attack and his team followed. They fanned out attacking each grim they encountered but every time they went for one of the alphas a smaller one would get in the way. Dante felt like they were fighting for hours and the grimm seemed to just keep coming. Just when they thought the fight was never going to end they Alphas broke off from the standard, the Alphas running into the forest and the standard running into the city. "Yang, Weiss, Ruby after the ones in the city. Blake and Nala you're with me! Move!" The teams broke off Dante and his two running off into the woods after the Alphas. The Alphas stayed tight as they made their way into the forest and before any of them knew it they were running headlong into a trap. All the Alphas stopped with more running into the clearing surrounding the party. They all stopped, reaching for their weapons when a voice stopped them.

"I would not do that if I was you." In the center of the Alphas a lone man was standing there in a black cloak and a mask, the exact mask Dante saw in the old pictures. Dante and Blake both recognized him, it was the same man who they chased on their first mission together. The man dropped his hood and took off his mash throwing it to the side. "I am the only thing keeping them from tearing you apart."

"I remember you, we fought you in the forest more than a year ago."

"Very good young Blake, very good indeed." He started to slowly clap at the three of them, Dante was too busy watching the grimm around them to focus on him. "Dante you should really focus on me the grimm won't attack unless I want them to." Dante did not listen to the man or answer him in any way, until the man said his next sentence. "Come on D-Man." Dante's eyes snapped forward to get a good look at the man who everything was leading too. Almost like a flood gate had opened in Dantes mind, memories started rushing back to him.

"I know who you are." Dante said in a very low flat tone.

"Say it."

"You're my brother."


	98. Chapter 96

Ch 96 Brother Meets Brother

"That's right, very good Dante." He was making exaggerated gestures with his hands while he talked.

"I don't know your name." The two were locked in a staring contest and neither one of them was looking away anytime soon.

"You know it at one time, but I guess I can help you through it." He put his hands behind his back watching the three at the center of the circle of grimm. "You see our parents, if you can even call them that, had a very unique sense of humor, one I did not think was very funny." It seemed like he had forgot why he had even started with his little speech and that it had come back to him almost mid sentence. "Have you ever read The Divine Comedy, Dante?" He waited for a minute or two with no response from Dante before he continued. "No? Well you see."

"Your name is Virgil." Dante looked to his left to see it was Blake who had answered the questions, and very quickly.

"And another point for the faunus making it 2 to 1, but lets see what the rest of the night brings." He was back to making the gestures with his hands. "Though you did interrupt me from giving my little speech, but who can be angry at such a pretty girl like you." Blake did not respond to the man named Virgil, it was Dante who spoke up.

"Why can't I remember much about you, I only have these very blurry memories." A wicked smile came across Virgil's face as he looked down to his younger brother.

"Well our parents kinda messed with your memories."

"Why would they do that?" Virgil opened his arms almost in a hugging fashion.

"To erase me of course, but of course we all know nothing stays locked away forever, all it takes is one person saying just the right thing in just the right way then boom." He slams his hands together making a loud clap. "Everything comes rushing back to them."

"Why, why would they do that?"

"Because they were scared of me." His face had turned serious with no expression on it just looking straight forward. Then almost like the last few seconds had not happened he went back to a neutral look. "I was 13 when they decided to have you. They wanted to have a kid early and bingo," He pointed both thumbs to himself. "I was it." He brought his hands back behind him again and started to pace back and forth as he started his story. "It was around that time I started developing these powers to control grimm, of course, being hunters, the first time dear old mommy and daddy saw it they told me never to use it. I could not understand why, I was able to control maybe one or two but it made killing them easier and that is what hunters did right? So why were they stopping me from using something that would help them in the long run." At this point he was not looking, or even paying attention, to the three. "Then they had you, and I became attached to you, I loved you and wanted to protect you just like a brother should, so I started using my ability again trying to master it." Virgil seemed to be lost in himself telling this story. "And when they found out, do you know what they did?" He looked to Dante waiting for him to answer, and the two just looked at each other neither one of them saying anything.

"They kicked you out." Virgil got raised his voice on the next word he said and then slowly lowered back to a normal volume.

"Not only that, not only that, they abandoned me disowned me, and I hated them for it. What had I done so wrong for them to just get rid of me like that." Dante, without missing a beat, asked a straightforward question, one that Virgil was not ready for.

"What did you have the grimm do?" Virgil turned to Dante hitting him with a piercing gaze.

"Excuse me?"

"I said what did you have the grimm do?"

"Fight each other, tear a few animals apart and maybe they killed a faunus or two, and if you're done interrupting me I will continue." He started to pace again as he picked up his story where he left off. "Well I was not too happy about that, so a few days after that I get what grimm I could muster together and had them attack a local place, don't really remember the name of it but that is neither here nor there, and guess who gets sent out to fight."

"Mom and dad."

"And the score is evened up 2 for 2. Correct Dante, and I would have killed them right then and there if it were not for those damn to faunus who jumped in and sacrificed themselves for our parents to survive, and when I was caught off guard they attacked, without mercy and left me beaten, bloody, broken, and left for dead." Dante had started putting things together when it hit him like a ton of bricks. His eyes went wide with the realization of what Virgil was talking about.

"You bastard you were the one who killed Nalas parents." Dantes rage was getting the best of him and he started to walk forward reaching for his weapons when he felt someone grab his arm. When he looked down he saw that Nala was holding his arm and shook her head telling him not to.

"And our parents a few years, and if they had not hidden you I would have taken you and trained you."

"Why? Why then and why all of this now?" Virgil looked confused at him almost like a child looking at someone who said something they did not understand.

"For you Dante, if I am immortal I can control the grimm and stop all this war and death."

"No, you do not get to say this was for me after all the death you caused, and you were wrong, mom and dad did not throw you out for just using your powers it was because they saw what you would become. They saw the darkness in you, one that would not stop spreading until you rule everything."

"Well of course no more war under one king, and right there is my path to it." Virgil pointed at Nala and was still behind Dante. "She has the very blood I need to complete my serum and get full immortality."


	99. Chapter 97

_**A/N So I finally lost my internet connection at home and they said it would be Friday when I got it back. I don't know if a chapter will be up tomorrow but I will try my best. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 97 Plans Set Into Motion

Virgil watched as Dante pushed Wynne farther behind him, blocking her from his sight. "You will never get her." Virgil started to laugh in his exaggerated way, pushing his head back and keep his hands at his sides.

"First I was not finished talking so stop interrupting me, it is very rude, second she is going to walk over to me all on her own, and now I can't remember what I was going to say before you interrupted me." Dante had no idea how to respond to what Virgil was saying, he would not let her go without a fight. Virgil looked as he was trying to get back whatever he had planned to say to Dante and his friends. "Nope it's gone."

"Why would she ever just walk over to you, I won't let that happen." Dantes voice seemed to snap Virgil out of his daze.

"Why? Because if she does not I will have all these Alphas here rip you apart." Dante had forgot about the grimm that had them surrounded and was drawn to look at them when Virgil brought it up. He tried counting them to see if he even had a chance to fight them all, and as it turned out, he had no chance and he knew it. None of them had ever seen this many Alphas in one spot before and it scared them all. "Plus I'll have my men just take her when it is all done."

"What men I killed them all!" Dante called back.

"Well actually I say men and I mean."

"Hello Dante." A voice had cut off Virgil, and it was a voice Dante, or any of them, thought they would ever hear again. Dante did not know how to react to it, it was the last voice he wanted to hear from someone working with the monster that called himself his brother. As Dante turned his head to where the voice had come from his heart started to sink. There she was, just as she looked over a year and a half ago when he saw her last, Serene and behind her Helena. They had walked out of the forest and had taken their place on a tree that had fallen, standing between two of the giant Alphas. Even Wynne was shocked to see them again, and then her mind started putting things together.

"What is with everyone being so rude today?" Virgil was just talking out loud watching the former teammates meet again after such a long time.

"No it can't be you." Dante said, not taking his eyes off the two.

"You know, when that mansion came down Helena and I both thought you were done for and we should just take Wynne right there but Virgil thought otherwise."

"What can I say? I had faith in my baby brother." Virgil had jumped down off the ledge he was standing on walking a few steps towards the three of them. "Now I have waited long enough so Nala walk on over to me." Dante was fed up with Virgil and started to move again only for Serene to predict his movements and get into his face. He looked past her and right at his so called brother.

"You don't get to call her that!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned to look he saw Wynne starting to walk toward Virgil. "Nala what are you doing?"

"Oh and drop your weapons." She pulled her tonfa out of their sheaths and dropped them on the ground.

"Nala don't do this we can." She turned to him quickly and he could see tears in her eyes.

"We could what Dante? We are badly outnumbered. It's either stand and fight and watch you die or go with him."

"Lets go!" She turned back and kept walking to Virgil and when she got close enough Serene grabbed her putting an arm around her neck. "And you know what, I think I will take her as well, never know what a hostage could be good for." Blake looked to the ground knowing she was beat, dropped her weapons and walked towards the madman. Dante could do nothing but watch as the love of his life walked to him and was grabbed by Helena.

"I will find you Virgil, I will find you and kill you." Dante had a rage burning inside him, one neither Wynne nor Blake had ever seen before.

"That is the whole point Dante, well the finding me part anyway, and hey it should be super easy since you have found the spot already, multiple times in fact.." Dante watched as Virgil started to walk away from him taking his sister and his love with him. "Oh and don't worry about our friends here, they will leave when I feel I am far enough away." Dante watched him for as long as he could and when he finally faded from view he turned his attention to the grimm surround him. He was left to think and watch and worry for what felt like his whole life when Yang came running into the clearing, seeing the grimm she got into a fighting stance but Dante stopped her.

"Yang don't!" She saw him standing there and listened slowly walking to his side and looking at all the grimm.

"What are we doing?" Dante looked to where he saw Virgil go and answered honestly.

"I don't know."


	100. Chapter 98

_**A/N Got this done at a buddys place, hopefully it is still good enough for you guys, and thank you to the guest who gave me a review yesterday I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy!**_

Ch. 98 Fighting Back

It took another 15 minutes before the Alphas started to back off and the whole time Dante and Yang were both quiet. After they left Dante dropped to his knees, his tough guy demeanor now gone and Yang ran up behind him. "Dante what the hell happened here?"

"He took them both." Yang did not understand and when she looked around she saw that both Blake and Wynne were gone.

"Who took them?"

"My brother!" Dante was looking at the ground and he could feel tears coming to his eyes. Yang helped him back to his feet and slapped him across the face hard trying to get him back to his senses.

"Dante you need to start making sense here." When her hand meet his face it snapped him back to reality. Dante started looking around everything coming back to him and he started walking towards the way out of the forest. "Dante what are you doing? Why are you going that way? What is going on?" Dante did not stop only spoke, still looking forward, as he walked towards the exit of the forest.

"I promise I will tell you but only when we are with Weiss and Ruby, I don't want to explain it twice." Yang looked back the other way for only a second and then started after Dante and as they reached the edge of the forest both of them heard their headsets click on.

"Blake, Yang, Dante please someone answer me." Dante reached up and touched his ear putting his mic to open.

"This is Dante meet me at the edge of the forest." Dante click off the mic and pulled the headset off and tossed it to the ground. Yang stopped and looked down seeing the headset sitting in the snow and then looked up watching Dante walk, as they reached the edge of the forest. Ruby tried to stop him as he walked out but he just walked right past her towards the city.

"Dante wait! Where are Nala and Blake?"

"Stay with me and I will explain everything, but we need to be quick." Dante walked, with the girls following, to as close to the center of the city as he could. As they walked Dante explained everything that happened during his encounter with Virgil in the forest. Weiss listened but Ruby did not like what she was hearing and stopped Dante mid in his tracks by getting in front of him.

"What the hell Dante? Why did you let her go?" Dante looked down to Ruby who looked very upset.

"Do you think I wanted to? I had no choice we were badly outnumbered and it was either let them both go or be torn apart by the Alphas, then who would be able to save them?" Once he finished he pushed past her again moving towards the center. "How long till the others get here?" Ruby never turned around and it was Yang who answered.

"The last we heard they said the first wave would be here in 20 minutes."

"Weiss you and Ruby will be here to lead them, I have a feeling we have not seen the last of the Alphas." This time it was Weiss who burst out yelling at Dante,

"How can you be so cold about this whole situation, the love of your life and your sister were both taken to who knows where and he is doing who knows what to them." Dante turned his gaze to her and spoke calmly.

"Because if I'm not calm and think with a level head I will do something half cocked and risk everyone's lives. I need to stay calm because I love them and I will get them back, and if it comes to it I will give me life so that others may live." Ruby finally turned and started walking towards him.

"I am going with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am, Nala is my girlfriend and I am going to help you." Dante put a hand on one of Rubys shoulders, stopping her from talking.

"No Ruby, this is my weight to carry and I need you and Weiss here to lead the fight against the Alphas." No matter how Ruby worked through the situation in her head she knew he was right, this was his fight. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please just bring her back to me."

"On my life." Once she let go of him he walked to Yang.

"You know there is no way I am staying here with them."

"I need you anyway, there is no way I can get past Serene and Helena and fight Virgil at the same time." She nodded and he turned back to the forest.

"Do you know where he took them?" He looked back to Ruby and Weiss who had started off to the drop off point, where the students were due in. He looked over to Yang trying to think of an answer.

"No he only said that I had found it before, multiple times in fact, but I have been to a bunch of places more than once."

"Yeah but from what you have been saying about him, it sounds like he picks out his words very precisely."

"A place I have found?" He said turned back towards the forest, then it hit him. It took them about 20 minutes to get where he was leading them, by this time the students were there and the Alphas had lead their attack to keep them busy. As the approached they could see Serene and Helena waiting outside for them. They were hidden, but he was sure one of them knew they were there so he stood up and walked out into the clearing, the snow crunching under his boot. Yang was right behind his as they approached the very same cabin he had been with Blake not more than a week ago.

"I see you brought the blonde brawler."

"Yeah and I am here to kick both of your asses." She lunged forward making contact with Serene sending her sprawling across the snow, Helena jumped at Dante and Yang intercepted her as Dante walked into the cabin. He was left looking over the cabin as the battle raged between them.

"Don't worry girls I will save you."


	101. Chapter 99

_**A/N Sorry this took so long to get up, no internet at the house is killing me. I hope it was well worth the wait. And thank you to **_Chaosstripe _**for the review and as always Enjoy!**_

Ch. 99 Brother vs. Brother

As Dante looked around everything seemed just the way he left it that night with Blake. He could hear the battle between Yang and his two former teammates outside. As he moved about the house, he was on edge fearing he would find something that would change him forever. He opened the first door, the room in which he and Blake spent together, and when the door was opened fully he started getting flashes of that night. It was almost like he was watching what was happening from the door. He tried to shake the visions from his mind and when he looked down the hallway something caught his eye. The door leading to the room that was to be Wynnes was slightly open, something he knew was not last time he was there. He drew his weapons and slowly made his way down the hall, still hearing the battle that was going on outside, he pushed the door open with the blade of his right hand sword stepping into the room. The second he stepped into the room he nearly fell into a new hole that was in the center of the bedroom. It looked as if it was a trap door and had been there the whole time, somehow he just missed it over the years of making improvements. He had never needed to work on the floor so it was easy to miss but now thoughts were running through his head, what if he had been here all along? What if he was here that night? What if, what if, what if, was all he could think of standing there looking into the hole, the darkness that he had become so accustomed to. The hole down had stairs leading into a tunnel or some kind of passage as far as he could tell. He sheathed his weapons and started down the stairs keeping his hand against the wall, taking it slow trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness that was so thick here. It was not long before his heart started to race and he started to sweat, as memories of hiding down in that hole his mom had hide him and Wynne in all those years ago. As he moved down the tunnel it only got worse, the darker and more quiet it got the more he seemed to panic. He could not hold himself up and was leaning on the walls just trying to move on farther down the tunnel. His eyes started to play trick on him, he started to see grimm in the tunnel, he drew a weapon, using his other hand to keep himself up, and started swinging at the non existent enemies in his way. He pushed on but when it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest he stopped and crumpled to the floor. He was starting to lose himself there in the darkness and the silence, his mind was closing in on itself and he would be lost there in that tunnel. He pulled his legs into his chest and felt like a child once more. He could not do it, it was too much this was the only thing he could not beat on his own, and just when he thought all was lost he heard a voice. He looked up and saw her standing there, or what he remembered she looked like. His mother was standing there looking at him smiling as she did. "On your feet Dante, there are people counting on you." He watched her as she turned and started walking down the tunnel, looking back at him. "Someone who loves you needs you now more than ever." It took him a few seconds but as the vision of his mother made her way down the tunnel he was on his feet and after her remembering why he came down here.

"They need me." He said to himself pushing himself to follow the vision that was helping him through this trial. As they neared the end he heard something behind him and spun to see whatever it was. After waiting a few minutes he turned back to see that the vision of his mother was gone and only a door, which stand farther down the tunnel, lay in front of him. He wasted no time blowing it apart with his sword and walking in to what looked like an arena sized lab.

"Dante, for a minute there I did not think you would make it through that tunnel, but here you are just in time." Dante was still sweating and his heart still racing but what he saw drove him to anger faster than ever before. Blake was chained to the floor next to Virgil and Wynne was on what was almost like an operation table. Dante started to walk forward reaching for his weapon and Virgil drew his and put it to Blakes throat. "That would be a bad idea."

"Let them go Virgil, your fight is with me not them."

"No see you forget, I want immortality and to get that I need her." He used his second blade to point to Wynne. "Now if you would walk next to Wynne there." With no choice, Dante did as he was told and as he got close he could see she was unconscious. She was wearing nothing and was only under a sheer sheet. "As you can see there is a syringe laying next to her, pick it up." Again with nothing he could do, he did what he was told. Wynne was starting to wake and when she opened her eyes Dante could tell she was scared.

"Dante please help me."

"That is the formula that will make her blood into the elixir of my immortality, inject her with it." Dante looked up and started at Virgil.

"No." Virgil turned his head slightly and then put his blade back to Blakes throat.

"Fine then I kill her."

"Wait!" Dante called holding up his hand and looking back down to his sister who lay before him. Virgil turned to watch Dante intrigued to see what would happen. "I'm sorry Nala."

"Dante no!" Wynne yelled as he lifted his hand back and started to drive it down making contact with flesh. When Wynne opened her eyes she saw that he had injected himself with the serum. Dantes eyes went wide and pain started to course through his body dropping to his knees and clutching at his head.

"Dante!" Blake called from her spot pulling on the chains that hold her in place.

"And that was the one thing I was not planned for, oh wait yes I was, I mean I will have to make the serum again, and that could take some time but hey I have Wynne." He turned to Blake and looked down at her. "I am not going to kill you right away, I'll let you watch your boyfriend suffer some." Dante was still on his knees and screaming in pan hands on his head and leaning back.

"DANTE!" Both girls were trying to get to him, make contact with him and pull him out of this pain but both were failing.

"Alright I'm bored now time to die." Blake looked up to a sword being thrust down at her and closed her eyes waiting for the final blow. Dante was watching through the pain and was able to fight long enough to send a very unstable dark attack flying towards Virgil. Virgil had two choices, block the attack or kill Blake and most likely die himself, easy choice. He got his second blade up just in time for the dark spike to make contact with the side and drive him back. Everytime he blocked one another would appear almost out of nowhere, and it was angering him. Dante stumbled getting to his feet dropping his left hand, though the darkness kept up its attack, and made his way to Blake dropping down in front of her.

"Dante what's wrong?" He did not look up at her only drew back his right arm and shot it forward making contact with the chain making it explode. The explosion was unstable due to whatever was going on inside him and it sent shards of metal flying in every direction, one even caught Blake across the check. She could not speak only watch as he reached behind him and pulled out her weapon.

"I could only get yours." He handed her his weapon and took off his coat and handed that to her as well. "Give this to Wynne and go."

"Dante no! I am going to stay here and fight."

"No Yang needs your help," He turned his head to watch his brother fighting against his dark spikes. "This is my weight to carry." He looked back and their eyes meet for the first time and Blake could see so many things in those eyes, pain, anger, rage, but most of all love and she knew he was right.

"Enough!" Dante looked up to see Virgil cut through the dark spike and rush towards them. Dante grabbed Blake by the front of her shirt and tossed her hard towards Wynne, who was still watching from the table. Virgil brought both blades down and Dante only used one blade to block him keeping him on edge. Dante dropped his guard sword making Virgil stumble forward as Dante made contact with his chest sending a unstable explosion rippling through him and sending him flying. Virgil slide across the floor and as he came to a stop he brushed his hair back out of his eyes. Dante had caught his sword with the same hand he had used for the attack, standing at full height and drawing his second blade. Virgil did the same, taking a few steps forward and watching his movements. "So Dante, brother vs. brother, blood vs. blood, darkness vs. darkness." Dante did not answer only looked at him, he was in too much pain to talk. "Fine lets do this."


	102. Chapter 100

_**A/N And here is the final chapter I hope you all enjoy and are not too mad at me. Please read and review I love hearing from you guys. Sorry it took so long still no internet. Enjoy.**_

Ch. 100 The End of a Journey

Dante stood across from his brother, the darkness that was normally held in check was now dripping and seeping from his arm hitting the ground and vanishing. Virgil was slowly walking back forth in the same spot. "I am very impressed Dante, any normal man would have been dead by now, due to that serum. But we all know, you're not normal are you?" Dante never said a word just watched him and listened, it hurt enough just to try and focus talking would be worse, plus he had nothing to say to the mad man. "Oh and how it must hurt, your heart racing, blood boiling, and it feels like someone is driving a spike into your head. Gives me chills just thinking about it, and it's happening to you, I can see it in your eyes." Virgil stops moving and stands ready to start the war these two brothers were going to go through. "I give you an hour." The second Virgil finished his sentence he launched himself at Dante, giving his brother little time to react. Blade clashed with blade as the two did their dance of death trying to kill the other. Dante was doing everything he could to keep up with his brother, but the poison that was coursing through his veins was making it difficult. Virgil was faster than he was and it was showing with each cut that Dante was unable to block. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep focused on the fight, he needed to come up with something fast or risk losing his life. He started pumping whatever energy he could into his semblance, it was this that gave him the edge. With each movement it felt like he was splitting his body in half. Dante was now able to Virgil on the defense as each attack being followed by a after image he had to be on his toes. The two clashed swords pushing them together neither one backing down. "Come on Dante I know you are better than this." Virgil kicked Dante hard in the knee, forcing him to the ground. Virgil came down with both blades and Dante was forced to roll leaving an afterimage in a defensive stance, something he has never done before. As long as Dante has been using the afterimage he could make it do what he did after a short delay, so it completely changing was a surprise to both of the brothers. Both of Virgil's swords made contact with the image and came to a full stop. He turned to look at Dante who lunged forward making contact for the first time since the fight started, sliding his right hand blade across Virgils side leaving a nice gash. Being faster Virgil was able to catch Dante across the back leaving another gash and blood seeping from the wound. Dante pushed his shoulders back and stumbled forward dropping to a knee using his swords to keep him up. "Damn brother." Virgil was checking the small wound that Dante left on his side. "If I were any slower that could have been bad." Virgil looked back up and saw Dante still on his knees, breathing heavily, his clothes stained with blood from the various wounds Virgil had inflicted. "Come now brother, how long do you really thing you can keep this up?" Virgil slowly starts to make his way over to Dante keeping both blades pointed down. "You're dead no matter what happens, why fight it? Once I am done with you I am just going to go find her again, and this time I won't leave Blake alive." With the mention of her name Dante shoots his head up. "Welp lets end this." As Virgil reaches back to finish Dante with one strike a great force along with a great wave of darkness bursts from Dante. Virgil is forced to his close his eyes and block his face with his arms. When everything calamed and he dropped his arms there was not one but two of Dante staring at him. Virgil did not seem surprised at this turn of events in the least and even smiled when he saw. "Ah so you finally realized your full power, very well, let us continue." As they started again Dante felt invigorated with this new sense of power. Virgil only seemed to get faster now facing two opponents, but Dante, now with a second attacker, was landing blows. In no time Virgil was starting to look as bad as Dante but as time moved on the poison was starting to affect him more and more. During one clash of swords Virgil, dodging the clone, was able to to land a blow onto Dantes right arm forcing him to drop his sword. The clone, being an exact copy of how Dante looks, lost the same sword. The blade Virgil used to make the attack was stuck in Dantes arm, which he used to expel some of his darkness from his arm forcing him to release the blade and jump back as far as he could. When the darkness cleared there was only one Dante standing there the remaining sword sticking in the ground as he reaches with his left hand pulling the blade from his arm sending blood spraying everywhere. Dante tossed his brothers sword out into the room somewhere as he let his right arm down blood starts to fall and form a puddle on the ground. Dante was starting to fade, his clone nowhere to be seen, he felt he had enough for one more barrage. He grabs his sword with his good arm and charges Virgil, who knowing he won is now toying with him, just blocking each attack as it come. Dante keeps the attacks going driving Virgil back more and more and after a few more attacks he stops, panting and fighting to keep his eyes open. "What's wrong brother? Is that it, that all you have?" Dante does not answer only stares straight forward almost looking past his brother to the darkness behind him. At first Virgil is confused but that does not last long as a smile comes across his face. "I have to admit brother, you are good." Virgil spins his sword in his hand and plunges it back behind him, hitting something unseen. Dantes face contorts into pain as he covers his chest with his left arm and sword. "But I am better." Virgil turns half way around and starts to push his sword down, forcing whatever was on the other end of it down as well. Dante was forced to his knee as Virgil looked down on him no longer smiling. "You see I know how that ability works, our mother had it as well. The clone, you see, takes on the exact image of how you are including any wounds you may have, though there is always a small change on the clone." Virgil stood, hand on the hilt of his sword, looking down at his brother. "You make me sad brother, it should have been you and me ruling over these petty humans and the even worse faunus. I loved you, you should have been by my side from the very beginning. Do you think I wanted to do this to you, my own blood? No! But you had to go and pick a life with the ones we should be ruling! I'm sorry it had to end this way brother but know that I will make her death quick."

"You're wrong." Dante coughed from on his knees

"What was that?"

"I said you're wrong! You won't be ending it I will!" Dante looked up at his brother and all at once Virgil realized his mistake. The Dante he was looking down at had no pupils, which meant he was the clone. Virgil tried to pull his sword free but found it was stuck all while turning to face the real Dante. Dante had moved closer and as Virgil turned he sunk his blade into the mad man's heart. The clone vanished and Virgils sword dropped to the ground as Dante pulled his sword free, Virgil started to fall to the ground, Dante caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground as blood started to pour from the wound in his chest. "You should have joined us." Dante said putting his left hand on his brothers chest. "But now I have to make sure you can't hurt anyone else." Virgil was looking up at his brother.

"My fight is not over, but yours is. We both are going into the void together."

"I wish you could have seen what life was like through my eyes. I will try and make it quick." Dante let the darkness from his hand work its way from his hand and into the wound in his brother's chest. During this Dante could barely keep his eyes open, but he fought to as the darkness started to tear Virgils heart apart from the inside out. There was no pain and Virgil faded quickly and as he did the grimm that were still fighting in the city retreated all at once, being under their own control. Dante pulled the darkness back and take his hand off of his chest leaning back on his knees. "I think I'll just sleep here." As Dante closed his eyes he saw visions of Blake and himself and the fun times they had together. Dante passed still kneeling next to his brother in the cold empty cave under the cabin. The next time he opened his eyes he was in a white room, one so bright it hurt to keep his eyes open and he was tired anyway. He lay there when a voice called to him from seeming everywhere.

"Dante it's time to wake up." The voice sounded familiar and one he had not heard in a long time.

"Mom?"

_**A/N There will be a sequel to this but it might be a few weeks to a month before it comes out just keep a look out. Thank you all for reading and favoring me or the story it has been fun and all of you have been the best. I will be back I promise.**_


End file.
